The Lost World Fourth Season Series
by Lylirium
Summary: It starts right where we were left on Season 3. MR & NV (A little) IT'S FINISHED
1. Great Loss

Title: The Lost World Forth Season Series Summary: The explorers loose one of their own. Disclaimer: You know what? I actually don't own any of these characters!! Isn't that amazing? 'Cause for a moment there I thought I own them. What am I? Stupid? They belong to somebody else!!  
  
Great Loss  
  
"Mother! Is this what I'm supposed to do? Am I saving the Plateau or destroying it!"  
  
The vortex continues to grow and spin above the Plateau, as streaks of lightning course toward the center, the treehouse.  
  
"Am I the Protector!?" Veronica shrieks.   
  
.......................................  
  
The Druid continues to chant, and suddenly Marguerite no longer can ear him, she feels her own spirit being transported to somewhere else, a light starts to glow before her eyes and she sees a blonde-haired woman dressed in gold dress.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Abigail; I came to you to ask for your help Morrighan."  
  
"Great here we go again." Marguerite muttered under her breath  
  
"My daughter's power is not enough; you are the only one who can help her. "  
  
"I don't know if you noted but I'm in the middle of nowhere and I have some crazy people trying to kill me right now."  
  
"But you are Morrighan you have the power to control anything around you."  
  
"You're supposed to be Veronica's mother, why don't you help her yourself?!"  
  
"Because out of Avalon my power is very weak, I myself am going weak. Soon my daughter will have to take my place, but she's not ready, just as you are not ready to fulfil your destiny. If you help me I can help you Marguerite. I can show you how to control and use your powers."  
  
"How.?"  
  
"You must help Veronica, you're strong, and I know that what I'm asking is painful."  
  
"Wait a minute, why would it be painful?"  
  
"Why because after everything you must come to Avalon and there you shall stay until the other are ready to join you, you must leave everything behind."  
  
"And why me? Why should I go Avalon and not Veronica herself?"  
  
"Because you are the Chosen One, you must be protected."  
  
"Why? I don't understand."  
  
"Then I'll give you a choice, the first one is: you don't help Veronica, and you and your friends die victims of these plains of reality. Second one: You help Veronica, your power is unleashed, your enemies came back and you come to Avalon to be protected."  
  
"If I choose the second will I see them again?"  
  
"Yes when they're ready."  
  
"Then I choose the second choice."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And the image of Abigail begins to fade.  
  
"Wait! How the Hell I'm getting out of here?!"  
  
"You will know just use your power."  
  
Then the light disappears and Marguerite is once again in the altar and the Druid is still chanting.  
  
....................................  
  
The light around the treehouse is glowing more and more at every second. "Mother help me, I don't know what to do!"  
  
Then she collapses and the last thing she remembers is the figure of a woman dressed in a purple dress chanting.  
  
....................................  
  
Roxton looked around. No Conquistadors, no horses.just the jungle.  
  
"Marguerite!" he thinks and took off in a dead run towards the last place where he saw her.  
  
....................................  
  
Veronica wakes up and looks around.  
  
"Easy Veronica" She heard Challenger's voice  
  
"Challenger? How."  
  
"The time windows disappeared."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Finn and Roxton are in upstairs."  
  
"And Marguerite?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"What is it Challenger?"  
  
"You've been asleep for nearly a week now, and during that week we search for Marguerite everywhere and we didn't find her. Roxton is blaming himself; he says that he shouldn't have let her."  
  
"But how could she disappear just like that?" Now she was sitting on her bed, Challenger was right besides her sitting on a chair nearby.  
  
"We don't know." "How did you find each other?"  
  
"Well the last thing I remember is being in some short of future and then I close my eyes and when I open them I'm in the jungle, after a few miles I found Finn and Roxton. He was worried because he couldn't find Marguerite. Like I said we search for her everywhere, she just simply.vanished."  
  
"My god.I need to talk with Roxton."  
  
They went upstairs and Veronica was greeted by a happy Finn:  
  
"Vee!!"  
  
"Finn." Veronica replies weakly and looks over to the balcony where Roxton stands.  
  
"He's been there for hours.I really can't believe she's gone."  
  
"Don't worry Finn we'll find her, her, Ned and Summerlee" Veronica said as she walks towards the balcony "Hey."  
  
"Hi" Roxton said "I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"We'll find her Roxton."  
  
"I shouldn't have left her."  
  
"You didn't, look I'm sure that if Marguerite was here she wouldn't like to see you this way."  
  
"Yeah" he smiles a little "she probably would be arguing with me right now because of it."  
  
.......................................  
  
Roxton was in the balcony looking at the stars, everybody was asleep by now but he couldn't. He kept thinking of her. Her smile, her voice, her laugher, the softness of her kisses and then surprisingly, even for him, he started to cry until he fell asleep of exhaustion.  
  
....................................  
  
He was in his room but somehow he knew that this is just a dream. He looked around and saw her. Beautiful as always with her skirt and white blouse, her hair loose, falling over her shoulders, she looked an angel. She smiles at him.  
  
"This is a dream."  
  
"Then it is a very good dream, won't you agree" she says as she leans to a kiss. He grabs her waist and they loose inside their kiss. An eternity later they broke apart and stayed in the warmth of each others arms.  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you dead?"  
  
She smiles.  
  
"Did you ever found my body?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
She puts a finger in his lips.  
  
"So I think that that answers your question."  
  
"Then where are you I can find nowhere, I.I miss you, I miss being like this."  
  
"I miss you to.Listen you must get trough this, you must be the pillar that supports everyone. "  
  
"What if I can't? I can't live without you Marguerite, I love you."  
  
"My love." she says and kisses him briefly "When the time comes you'll find me, just don't loose hope. I'll always be with you, I love too."  
  
To be continued  
  
So what do you think should I continue or this is just a stupid and boring story? Review please 


	2. Signals

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Summary: When Malone gets back he is in danger. Strange signals appear in the Zanga fields. M/R and a little N/V.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Bla bla bla.I bet you already know this speech by heart, so I want waste my time!  
  
Please review.  
  
Signals  
  
It was a normal day back at the treehouse, everyone woke up did their chores, had lunch, but Roxton couldn't quite focus on any of this, he was still thinking about the dream he had the week before, the one where he saw his Marguerite.  
  
"When the time comes." she said, "but when would it happen?" he kept thinking of this and the more he thought the more he wandered if he was going crazy over nothing.  
  
At evening that day they all sat around the table talking about trivial things:  
  
"So what is London like?" asked Finn  
  
"Oh it's a big and modern city, full of great construction buildings with the most cruel society one could ever seen" answered Challenger  
  
"You sound upset about it."  
  
"Well yes, when he first talked about the plateau in the Zoological Society he was called crazy." replied Roxton "And so he had no money for the expedition."  
  
"Well that of course until Marguerite came in and." Challenger broke of when he saw the angry looks from Veronica and Finn. They had been trying to ovoid everything that made Roxton remember Marguerite. "I'm sorry Roxton..."  
  
"Its okay Challenger I'm sure Marguerite will be back more soon than we think" he replied  
  
"How so?"  
  
Roxton realising the way he said things quickly covered the meaning of the sentence, he knew that if he told his companions about the dream they'll only get more worried about him. "Just an instinct"  
  
"Hey is anybody home?" they heard a voice calling.  
  
They all went to the balcony, but maybe they were not ready to see what they saw. Ned Malone was home, after months of self-discovery he was home.  
  
"Ned!" Veronica shouted.  
  
"Veronica! When did you came back?" he said  
  
"I'll send the elevator down" Challenger shouted as well  
  
When the elevator reach the top and Malone stepped in Veronica threw herself at his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again" he said  
  
"So do I" she replied and smiled  
  
"Challenger" Ned said after a few moments hugging Veronica "Roxton! How are you?" He stopped when he saw Finn  
  
"Hi" she said a little shyly  
  
"This is Finn Ned she comes from the future."  
  
"Future?" he asks intrigued  
  
"Well 2033, to be precisely" she said "Not a very good year"  
  
After all the formal presentations were done, they all sat around the table drinking and celebrating Ned's return. After a few moments Roxton excused himself of the table and went to the balcony. He still could hear them though, laughing and talking. And that ripped every peace of his heart, because he knew that Marguerite would had loved to be there celebrating with them.  
  
Later he was joined by Malone.  
  
"So I've heard about Marguerite.You okay?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I suppose that now I know what you felt when Veronica was missing too"  
  
....................................  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
She turns around to face him.  
  
"Roxton" She runs to hug him.  
  
"Are you real?" he asked returning the hug  
  
"In your dreams yes." She smiles and turns her face to him "I came to your dream to warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Beware of dreams and signals they usually are nothing good."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just look after Malone, he's in great danger, he's been having strange dreams..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just promise you'll protect him." she looks pleadingly at him  
  
"I.I promise"  
  
"Thank you. I must go now." her picture starts to vanish  
  
"Wait when will I see you again? The real you?"  
  
"Soon. Soon my love." And with that she's gone.  
  
Roxton woke up. He had been asleep in a chair while he was reading a book in his room.  
  
"God am I going crazy?"  
  
....................................  
  
Over the next tree days everything went normal, and Roxton was having a hard time not thinking about his dream or his 'madness'.  
  
"So Malone what exactly did you do during our self-discovery trip?" asked Finn one morning during breakfast.  
  
"Well I." he was interrupted by Assai's voice.  
  
"Professor Challenger, Roxton, Veronica."  
  
"Assai?"  
  
"I have something to ask you"  
  
"We'll send the elevator down" said Challenger  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
When Assai stepped out of the elevator and greeted the explorers she went straight to the point:  
  
"I came to ask to come with me, my people and I fear that Saros is trying to come back again, our fields are marked with his signals."  
  
"Signals?" Roxton suddenly interrupted  
  
"Yes, we believe that he's trying to return." Assai explained "But the only way he could return is by someone else's body. At least that's what our shaman said."  
  
"So all we have to do is discover by whom he wants to return." Veronica exclaimed  
  
"Malone" said Roxton  
  
"Hm?" he said  
  
"No, I mean that Saros will return by Malone."  
  
"What are you saying? How do you know that?" asked a worried Veronica  
  
"I.um."  
  
"Well it as a certain logic tough" Challenger interrupted "Malone is the only one, aside from Marguerite, that has a bond with Saros."  
  
"Wait a second, who is Saros?" asked Finn  
  
"Saros is some sort of demon that once was man, he used do kill his victims and drink their blood." Explained Veronica  
  
"Ouch. I haven't seen this guy but he's already giving me the creeps." Said Finn "So all we have to do is protect Malone, right?"  
  
"But we don't even know if it's him."  
  
"Well we could see that." said Assai  
  
"How?" asked Malone  
  
"Have you been having strange dreams lately?" asked Roxton  
  
"Well.actually yes. Why?  
  
"What kind of dreams?" asked Assai looking surprised to Roxton.  
  
"About.about the spirit world."  
  
"Why haven't you told us?" asked Veronica a little hurt about the lack of trust from Ned.  
  
"They are just dreams."  
  
"Do you hear Saros voice in your dream?" asked Assai  
  
"I don't think so, I keep hearing people screaming and begging for mercy, I don't think that even if I wanted to I would hear him."  
  
"I must speak to the shaman, but I can't risk leaving you here to come back with him, you must come with to the Zanga village, the shaman will be able to tell us if you're the one that Saros has chosen."  
  
"I'll pack." Said Finn  
  
"I'll help." Challenger offered.  
  
....................................  
  
When they arrived the Zanga Village they were greeted by Zanga warriors.  
  
"It's alright they are friends." Replied Assai to the warriors in their native thong. Then she turned to face the explorers "We must keep protection, my people is frighten, somehow a few believe that you are the cause of all of this."  
  
"Why?" inquired Challenger  
  
"They fear Malone, because he came back from the dead."  
  
"Oh boy"  
  
"But don't worry most of all, think you're a God. I will talk with the shaman to see what we can do."  
  
....................................  
  
"This is crazy!!" exclaimed Finn a few hours late "How longer she'll keep us waiting?"  
  
After she spoke this, Assai and the shaman walked out of the tent.  
  
The shaman begun to speak:  
  
"We must exorcise you, Saros still in you."  
  
"Exorcise?" said a nervous Malone  
  
"How can Saros still be in Malone?" asked Roxton  
  
"The force that protect is no longer near him, it's far away and cannot use its power, and then Saros took over him and his dreams." He explained  
  
"Is this exorcise thing, painful in any way?" asked Veronica visibly worried  
  
"No, but I don't know if it's not too late. We must begin right away."  
  
....................................  
  
Malone was in some sort of altar surrounded by a circle of fire and the others were outside of it, where they could see everything. It was almost midnight.  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Calm down Veronica, you'll only make it worse for everybody and yourself" said Finn "Everything's gonna be fine."  
  
"She's right, relax." Agreed Challenger  
  
By midnight the ceremony began, the shaman said that he would chant and then he would obligate Saros to live that body. After what seemed like an eternity the explorers saw Malone starting to convulse.  
  
"What's happening?" they asked Assai  
  
"He's ordering Saros to live Malone's body. But it seems that is not working"  
  
"Maybe he's done something wrong." Suggested Finn  
  
"No, I think that maybe is too late."  
  
"No I won't accept it!" cried out Veronica  
  
Malone's body was convulsing more and more every minute.  
  
"To this rhythm he may not be able to resist." Said Challenger  
  
The shaman was still chanting, when suddenly a thunder rushed the skies and a light begun to glow in front of them. As their eyes adjust to the light, they saw a woman in a white dress addressed with silver and gold and tough they could not see her face everyone thought that she was beautiful; she walked towards Malone and said some words in an unknown language and they heard a scream of agony, then they saw what seemed like Saros spirit being dragged by the same light which the woman appeared.  
  
She walks towards the explorers and stops in front of Roxton to whisper in his ear.  
  
And then as she went, suddenly, she also vanish without a trace.  
  
"What's going on? Did it worked?" they all turn to face a confused Ned.  
  
....................................  
  
"That light and that woman, I'm sure I saw it somewhere." said Veronica.  
  
It has been a week since Malone exorcism. They all had returned to the treehouse. At first they all asked what did the woman whispered in Roxton's ear, but they all got the same answer: 'I couldn't understand'. They knew he was lying but he didn't matter, all was well with Malone.  
  
"Really? When?" asked Malone. They were all around the kitchen table  
  
"I don't know, it may have been just a dream, but when I was trying to save the plateau, I saw someone just like her before I collapse."  
  
"Well that is intriguing, and do you remember anything else?"  
  
"I don't know, I."  
  
Roxton was sitting by the end of the table. He kept thinking about what she said: 'I love you, never forget that, soon we will be together again.' But how? Where was she? Was she dead? And if she was does it mean that he would to die soon to be with her? "Marguerite wherever you are, I'll find you" he thought  
  
And somehow, in Avalon, as if it was hearing Roxton's thoughts, Marguerite manage to smile.  
  
To be continue  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews. 


	3. Feelings

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I don't own them, I don't own them, I don't own them, I don't own them.  
  
Author's Notes: Look I know that this story right now is being boring, but trust me it will get better. ( I hope, for your sake and mine)  
  
Summary: The explorers run into some trouble. N/V a little M/R  
  
Feelings  
  
The life on the plateau took its course, the wild dinosaurs kept doing their noises, the natives kept doing their own things and the Challenger expedition was no exception.  
  
Challenger sent Roxton, Veronica and Malone in a quest for plants while he and Finn stayed at the treehouse trying to build another radio.  
  
"So you think that Challenger is gonna make a good one this time?" asked Malone while picking a plant.  
  
"I don't know but he's definitely decided to do so." Answer Roxton  
  
"Yeah" agreed Veronica "What next?"  
  
"Mugwort."  
  
At that Roxton's mind raced back to the time when he and Marguerite were looking for plants and she picked poison ivy because she thought is Mugwort, and once again he thought about the dreams. "Where are you my love? Give me a clue that you're alive."  
  
"Earth calls Roxton!"  
  
"Uh.What did you say.?"  
  
"Are you okay? We've been talking to you for the past ten minutes without getting an answer from you."  
  
"I'm okay Neddy boy I'm just a little distant today."  
  
Suddenly they heard what it seemed like a scream.  
  
"Someone's in trouble."  
  
They all run into where the sound came and saw cannibals around the dead body of a woman no more then thirties. Almost instantly begun a fight. Roxton took care of the five that were around the corpse and Ned and Veronica run into the others. But when they thought that everything was finished one of the cannibals took a spear and pulled it into Malone chest.  
  
"NO!!!" Veronica screamed while Roxton killed the native  
  
Malone was unconscious and the wound looked serious.  
  
"There's no time to take him to treehouse. We're near the Lizards city, we could him there." Said Roxton  
  
"I don't trust them."  
  
"It's Malone only chance, we have to try."  
  
"We'll have to make a carrier."  
  
"I'll build one, you try to take care of the primal things."  
  
"Okay."  
  
While Roxton was building the carrier Malone gain conscious, he decided not to disturb the young couple, but he could still hear them.  
  
"Veronica."  
  
"Don't talk Malone, try to get some rest, everything's gonna be fine."  
  
"Please let me finish, if I."  
  
"No that won't happen!"  
  
"Listen. If I die, I won't you to know that I.love you no matter what. And that I'll always will."  
  
"I love too Ned, please don't leave me" She planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
....................................  
  
"You deserve much more than you allow yourself to have. I love you, Marguerite. Don't you say I can't! Don't pretend you can't hear me."  
  
"No, I'm not pretending."  
  
"Then why can't you say it?"  
  
"Even if it isn't true?"  
  
"Isn't it? It's over. You can't keep running away. Your future, OUR future is now." Never taking his gaze from her face, he starts to lean in toward her.  
  
"I love you" Marguerite blurts.  
  
....................................  
  
Roxton lost himself inside these memories, while making the carrier. When he was done he walked towards the couple, Malone was unconscious again. They putted him in the carrier and begun to walk. They were moving slowly and they had to make a lot of breaks to Veronica make sure that the wound was clean.  
  
"If we don't get to the lizard city in two hours Malone may not make it Roxton"  
  
"I know, we just have to keep going."  
  
"If only there was a short cut."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They kept walking for one more hour or so, till they decided to make another break.  
  
"Hold on Malone." Whispered Veronica  
  
Roxton was looking around making sure that they would not be surprised by unwanted guests, when he saw the figure of a woman. He looked back, Veronica was already picking up the carrier she didn't notice the woman, he looked again to the figure, it wear a black coat and had her back to him. Then she turned and he stopped breathing for what seemed an eternity. It was Marguerite; she was wearing a gray and black dress, and had a worried look on her face. She looked so sad, and yet so beautiful, that Roxton felt like his heart was not beating any more.  
  
"This way" she pointed to a small trial a head of them, "That will lead you to the Lizard city; you'll get there more quickly."  
  
And then she vanished like smoke.  
  
"Roxton? Are you ready?"  
  
".Yes. That way."  
  
"I don't know that way, are you sure it's safe?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry that will get us to the lizard city more quickly" 'I hope so' he added quietly to himself.  
  
After walking half an hour they get to the lizard city. They were received by Tribune. Malone's wounds were treated and soon he was up. 'Like a new man' he said cheerfully.  
  
All the way home Malone and Veronica flirted with each other, whish made Roxton think more of Marguerite and her sudden appearance. What could it mean, he certainly trusted the vision, but yet that's all that it was, a vision. They had no sign that Marguerite was dead, but neither that she was still alive, and all of these appearances, they sounded like she was some sort of a ghost, but he kept thinking also of her words: 'Did you ever found my body'. Of course not, if he had found out her lifeless body, surely we would be death by now, maybe not in body, but in his heart and soul.  
  
....................................  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Finn calm down, I'm sure that they must be almost here, and that you're troubling yourself over nothing."  
  
"I don't Challenger usually my instincts are correct. In the future your survival depends on them."  
  
"Is it so terrible like that?"  
  
"It's much worse than that. Live like a parasite in everywhere, fearing that you'll get caught and transported to the oilfields, praying every day that that won't happen. It's more than terrible Challenger only the ones who live than know what's like."  
  
"Well." He was interrupted by the sound of the elevator coming up, "Must be the others"  
  
....................................  
  
Roxton was resting in his room and the others were gathered around the table telling what happened during the trip, including that they finally admitted their feelings.  
  
"You know what it more intriguing?" said Veronica at the end  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we were resting for a while, for me to make sure that the wound was clean, Roxton kept looking to something, but when I looked I only saw the Lizard's city 'road' and another way, much more tight for people and much more wild in vegetation, and surprisingly when I called him, for us to keep going he said that we were going that way because it was closer."  
  
"So what?" asked Finn  
  
"I didn't knew that way, so how could Roxton knew it?"  
  
"Maybe he founded out in one of his hunting trips" offered Challenger  
  
"Challenger, we both know that there isn't much hunt in those parts." Veronica replied "Besides even Roxton didn't sound so sure of what he was saying."  
  
....................................  
  
"My lady we must go."  
  
Veronica turned around to look at a poor servant.  
  
"No."  
  
"Your mother is expecting you."  
  
"But I must protect Morrighan."  
  
"Then bring her with you."  
  
"Very well."  
  
They were walking in the middle of the fields towards a palace when suddenly they were attacked and the last thing she remembered was seeing Morrighan being dragged to a black vortex screaming her name:  
  
"VERONICA!!!"  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. 


	4. Dreams

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I already said it, I am not a tape that for you to rewind, so you want you know go back and read the other chapters.  
  
Summary: Some of the explorers see themselves in the middle of strange happenings. M/R  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you're saying the true, because I'm writing this story for you. (Well for me too, but mostly for you) I know that the end of the last chapter may look a little confuse, but you'll understand once you read this chapter.  
  
Dreams  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Everything stopped.  
  
Veronica looked around and she realized that nothing was moving except her. She looked at the one they called Morrighan, she wear the same type of clothes that woman that they saw at the Zanga, but once again she could not see her face. She started walking trough the fields towards a temple that was near, when a voice interrupted her:  
  
"You're not suppose to go there yet."  
  
"Mother!" Veronica ran to her embrace "I miss so!"  
  
"I miss too Veronica!"  
  
"Mother what's happening?"  
  
"You were able to see trough Morrighan's eyes a vision of the future. That is what will happen unless you stop it."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"You are the protector of the plateau, you protect but also find, you must find the map that will lead you to Avalon, and you must bring your friends with you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I promised her." She points to Morrighan  
  
"Promised her? Who is she? Why can't I see her face?"  
  
"Because she doesn't want you to. She's Morrighan."  
  
"But you haven't answered my first question. Stop what?"  
  
"Everything at time, soon my daughter I will tell you everything. Your destiny is fast approaching, for now you must promise me that you will look for the map."  
  
"Where should I look?"  
  
"You'll learn the location in your dreams."  
  
....................................  
  
Veronica woke up with the sun rays creeping trough her room. She could hear the others on the kitchen and she got up.  
  
"Good morning sleepy-head." Said Malone leading to kiss her  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Sit down; we were discussing what we're going to do today."  
  
"And.?"  
  
"We were thinking if you could come it me and Roxton in another excursion to find a way off." Said Challenger  
  
"Okay, which direction we'll take?"  
  
"South. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."  
  
....................................  
  
They walked trough the jungle for hours taking breaks here and now, and the excursion went well without any troubles.  
  
"Maybe we should camp for the night." Said Challenger as the sun was setting  
  
"I know of a village not to far from here, maybe we could camp there."  
  
"What village Veronica?"  
  
"The Hunk-gun. They usually are friendly, my parents used to talk about that village, but I can't exactly remember what."  
  
"Well we could try, a poor bed is always better than the ground." Replied Challenger  
  
....................................  
  
Once they got into the village they were surprised by the odd silence there.  
  
"Strange.There's no one in here." Said Challenger  
  
"Yeah, do you think this has anything to do with that fear you talked about Veronica?"  
  
"It's a possibility, since I can't remember. Maybe." she was interrupted by a old man's voice.  
  
"Who are strangers?" he said pointing a rifle at them  
  
"We're from the Challenger Expedition, I'm Lord John Roxton and this is Veronica Layton and Professor George Challenger. We want you no harm."  
  
"I'm Jonathan Ride and I'm sorry. Can't be too careful around these days, come in, its danger to stay outside at dark."  
  
....................................  
  
A chill ran Finn's back.  
  
"Ned I have a bad feeling"  
  
Malone stopped writing and looked up.  
  
"What do you mean Finn?"  
  
"I don't know, I just have bad feeling about the others."  
  
"Don't worry Finn.Look if it makes you more comfortable we can go and meet them tomorrow."  
  
"No I don't think that that's need. Somehow I know that they protected by someone."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like I said its all just a feeling." She said.  
  
....................................  
  
They entered the house and sat around the table.  
  
"Please tell me, why isn't anyone on the streets?" asked a confused Challenger  
  
"Its obvious because they are afraid of the un-dead." Answered the man, "Even I the sheriff am afraid."  
  
"Un-dead? That's ridicule! There's no such thing as un-dead."  
  
"That's what I said too, but I saw, with my own eyes. He's out there, he comes at dark, and he kills whoever is in his way, some say he is punishment, others say he's our course and there are those that even believe that he's controlled by some dark magic."  
  
"How long have these.murderers begun?" asked Veronica  
  
"Ten horrible years."  
  
.......................................  
  
Not very far from there, a woman is wandering in the streets.  
  
And the last thing she sees is a sword coming in her way.  
  
....................................  
  
Over the next morning the explorers saw themselves in the middle of everything. And the sheriff asked for their help.  
  
"May I see the body?" asked Challenger  
  
"Of course" said Jonathan, "follow me."  
  
They followed him and entered a small house.  
  
"This is where our doctor does its autopsies."  
  
Challenger examined the body.  
  
"Well it was decapitated, very brutally I might add, and she was injured on her abdomen by a knife, but there aren't other signs of violence."  
  
A man abruptly entered the room.  
  
"Sheriff you are needed in the Bachelors house." He said  
  
"Very well, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Of course we're on our way as well." Said Challenger  
  
....................................  
  
He looked around; he was at the garden of the treehouse.  
  
"Roxton?"  
  
He looked back and smiled.  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
She was dressed in her trousers and her blue blouse, her hair was caught.  
  
She walked towards him and kissed him with passion. He quickly returned the kiss with the same need and hunger. When they broke he could only hug her, feel her soft aroma, her hands tightly around his waist and her head resting on his chest.  
  
Gently she pulled way.  
  
"I came to help you again."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What do you think about the situation which you are in?"  
  
"I little crazy I think. Un-dead? That's to odd even for this plateau."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Since when did you became such a closed mind? She asked still laughing  
  
He sounded a little hurt and confused by her mockery.  
  
"Well." She interrupted him with a kiss, as if she knew and feared what he was going to say.  
  
"Leave it" she replied seriously after breaking the kiss, "watch out for details that could escape one's eye."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Investigate her physical condition while alive, as well as the others condition and remember this: there are those people that would just believe about anything especially legends, and even those who want revenge." she kissed him again and said" I must go now."  
  
"Wait! How can I be sure that I'm not going crazy? Give me a clue that you're alive and well. A sign.something please."  
  
She looked deeply in his in eyes, took off the locket that was around her neck and putted it in his hand.  
  
"This is the locket that my parents gave me; I hope that this could prove you that I'm real enough."  
  
"You can't give me this."  
  
"It is mine to give to who I want."  
  
"Then.I'll give you this" he took off his ring and putted on her finger "As a symbol of my love for you."  
  
She felt tears forming themselves in her eyes and kissed him once again. ....................................  
  
He woke up and looked to his hand. The locket was there and his ring was missing.  
  
....................................  
  
"Challenger wake up!"  
  
"No Marguerite I don't want to eat that he tastes really bad." he mumbled  
  
".Challenger!"  
  
"Oh.Roxton."  
  
"Wake up, we have things to do."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Tree o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Tell me again why we have to wake up so soon?" asked Veronica behind him.  
  
"I told you Veronica, we need to investigate."  
  
"Investigate what?"  
  
"Didn't we all agree to help this village and find out what's going on here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I've been thinking and I may have a theory."  
  
They all sat down, Challenger on his bed and the others on chairs near him.  
  
"Follow my thoughts: there must be a reason to all of these sudden murderers, right?  
  
"Right"  
  
"Now let's think of possible reasons for all of these."  
  
"Well it could be a problem of old depths."  
  
"Yes, it could be, but remember what the sheriff said when we asked about the other victims."  
  
....................................  
  
"Sheila Watson, Sheila Montague, Sheila Guinevere."  
  
....................................  
  
"All of them were women."  
  
"And all of them were named Sheila" Roxton pointed out "My thought is if we could find out more about them, maybe we could find more common characteristics."  
  
"Yes, that's a good theory." Agreed Challenger, "First thing in the morning."  
  
"Oh and one more thing, I think we should start by their physical state."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Veronica  
  
"Just a feeling"  
  
....................................  
  
At the first rays of light they started what they had been planning the rest of the night:  
  
Veronica was investigating the village legends, Challenger was examining the bodies and Roxton was trying to figure out if those murderers already happen once, because Veronica seemed to believe so.  
  
At lunch time they all gathered in the tavern of the village to tell what they've founded out.  
  
"I couldn't find out anything about it, some people are really scared and they don't talk." Said Roxton  
  
"Well after my examination I founded out that all of the women were injured in their abdomens, and they all were expecting a child." Said Challenger  
  
"Intriguing." Veronica murmured  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because there is a legend here, that says that there was once a goddess named Sheila that fell in love with a mortal and was cursed because she gave birth to his child, the legend says that once in a hundred years there would be a reincarnation of this goddess in a woman with the same name and that the child that she would provide to her husband would be a demon."  
  
"My.no.it couldn't be.when was the last time that there was a reincarnation of this goddess?" asked Challenger  
  
"That's even more intriguing.ten years ago."  
  
"Then it could be."  
  
"What?" asked Roxton  
  
"Well you couldn't find anything, but aside from my discoveries with the bodies I also discovered that the nurse that helped me had quite a memory.she kept talking about those murderers and also about the daughter of her best friend that was also named Sheila, apparently she was murdered ten years ago, because the shaman said that she would bring a demon to this world. And do you know who was her husband?!"  
  
"No but I'm sure that you'll tell us isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes. Remember that man that entered the room the first time that I was examining the bodies?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"It's him." Roxton said  
  
"What?" Veronica asked  
  
"The killer."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because of the look in his face, he was worried."  
  
"Yes you're right" she agreed "But that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"You know it does." Said Challenger, "I agree with Roxton, he's the killer. We have to tell the sheriff and." he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Bravo, bravo, bravo!!"  
  
All the tavern stopped to look.  
  
"We have quite an investigators here, you're right, I am the killer, ten years ago, when my wife was killed I sweared over her grave that I would revenge her death."  
  
"By killing everyone around you. You're mad." Challenger said  
  
"No I'm just a poor husband that wants the life of his innocent wife revenged, I killed them, yes, and I would killed them again."  
  
"Look, you need help." Roxton begun  
  
"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING" he screamed and shot.  
  
The bullet stopped inches of Roxton's face and fell to the ground.  
  
"What kind of black magic is this?" he asked surprised.  
  
The villagers and the explorers themselves looked surprised as well.  
  
"Listen." Veronica started, after a quick recovery, walking towards him, "We can help you, you're very ill.give me the gun, and everything will be alright."  
  
When she was right in front of him, he pulled her to the ground.  
  
"You're not going to do anything with.Sheila I'll meet you soon." And with these words he killed himself, with a shot in his head.  
  
....................................  
  
"Vee!" Finn called while they walked trough the jungle, "Wait!"  
  
Veronica stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just anxious to get there." She said  
  
Finn and the others reached her.  
  
"So let me get this straight: You're suppose to find a map that leads you to Avalon, and there you're mother wants us to go with you because she promised that to this Morrighan?" Finn asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
".um.I just don't get it." She said  
  
They all laughed.  
  
After the incident at the Hunk-gun village they had returned to the treehouse and Veronica told them about the dream and her quest for the map.  
  
During one night she dreamt of the place where the map was, and they all agreed to go there as soon as possible.  
  
"Come on we better get going" Said Roxton trough his laugh.  
  
They walked a few more miles until Veronica stop.  
  
"It's over there." She said triumphantly  
  
They turned to look at a temple adorned with red roses on its pillars and with a statue of a woman in the middle, right in front of the doors.  
  
"It's a Druid temple." Said Veronica as they got near  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Malone  
  
"I just know it."  
  
"Well what are we suppose to do?" asked Finn once they reached the temple.  
  
Veronica concentrated and saw the woman of her dream pointing at the statue.  
  
She looked up at the statue's face, once again she couldn't see who she was, she was almost turning her attention to somewhere else, when she saw the symbol of the Trion as well as the symbol of a snake adorning the statue's neck.  
  
"Here"  
  
The others looked at the symbols as well.  
  
"What?" asked Roxton  
  
Veronica took off her pendant and putted it in the hole of its symbol.  
  
Immediately the statue began to move up.  
  
When it stopped it let a view of some stairs that lead to a way down below the temple.  
  
"I must go in there."  
  
Suddenly Roxton saw her again, Marguerite was at the doorway of temple itself an anguish expression on her face.  
  
"LOOK OUT JOHN!"  
  
And as she disappeared into the air and Veronica started to go down the stairs they were attacked.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: I won't be around for two days, I've got to go to my cousin's wedding. But I promised that as soon as I return I'll post another chapter. 


	5. Memories

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own them, nope! They're not mine, nope! They really belong to someone else, nope, I'm not making money with this (Although that wouldn't be a bad idea at all, but come again, who would by such a "junk"?") Let me see if I forgot something..oh yeah: NOPE!!!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for leaving hang. But what's promised is promised and I started writing this when I got home. (Well after reading the other people (Angel LeeAnn, for example) new chapters. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Angel LeeAnn your not the only that does not appreciate Finn character at all, actually I find the girl quite annoying and everything that she says makes me sick. (Whoever is reading this, it's just my opinion), but thank you for thinking that my character Finn is likeable.  
  
Velma-Kelly-online you're not the first one to tell me that.Thank you so much for your review, you have no idea of what the words: "just as it was going to get even more interesting (even though I didn't thought that possible!)" meant to me.  
  
The Chosen One, now who's being cruel? My poor fingers.  
  
Summary: One of the explorers remembers something that he was supposed to forgot. M/R and N/V.  
  
Memories  
  
Spears came from everywhere.  
  
Veronica was already in the end of the stairs with Malone right behind her.  
  
"Come on in!" he shouted  
  
"Ned!" Veronica called  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look!" The statue was already moving again, covering the stairs.  
  
"Hurry!" Malone shouted again  
  
The others hurried to them, but when they were about to go down the stairs Roxton was hit by a spear.  
  
"Roxton" Challenger called out, visible worry in his eyes.  
  
"They're leaving." Said Finn, "Challenger they're leaving."  
  
Roxton looked up to Challenger and closed his eyes to support another hint of pain in his shoulder.  
  
"Hold on old boy" said Challenger, "I've got to take it of" he pointed to the spear, "I need to make sure that it's not poisoned."  
  
"Go on." Roxton muttered under his breath.  
  
He felt Challenger removing the spear and looked to the other side, he didn't want his friends more worried about him, so he tried to hide the pain of Challenger's slow moving, he saw that the statue was covering the stairs again, and he also saw something else.  
  
It was a man, with a long brown coat. "A druid" he thought.  
  
The man started to turn around. Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness over coming him and the last thing he saw was the man's unexpectedly familiar face.  
  
....................................  
  
"Ned? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but I that the question is: are the others alright as well? I think I saw a spear hit Roxton."  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw it too." She agreed. "Well we can't leave them there, but we also have to look for the map, besides we can't get out trough here."  
  
"You're." A voice stopped him from finishing the sentence.  
  
"This way, if you find the map, the other passage will open."  
  
They looked at each other and started walking.  
  
....................................  
  
Finn was still looking at the jungle; somehow she did not believe that their attackers were really gone. She kept thinking that it was too weird that they simply left, without a reason. She heard Challenger's voice calling Roxton and looked to them. Roxton was obviously injured on his shoulder; there was an amount of blood on it.  
  
"Do you think he'll make it?" she asked. She always saw Roxton as a symbol of what she wanted to become. He was nice, polite, generous, and yet adventurous and a great hunter.  
  
"The wound is not serious, but the reason why he's still unconscious is beyond me." He answered deep in thought  
  
Finn noted his troubled expression and putted a hand on his shoulder while she asked:  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." he stood up and went to examine the spear. "Like I thought, the spear is filled with poison." Worry could be read on his expression. Finn thought that that look on his eyes made him look a lot older, showing his true age, instead of the scientist who she believe to have sometimes the younger spirit of all. She couldn't quite comprehend why the others didn't notice that Challenger was a very joyful and funny person to be with, she usually thought about it and always get to the conclusion that none of them got so close to him as she did.  
  
"So what do we do?" she asked  
  
"Happily I'm quite accustomed with this poison and I have the antidote."  
  
"Why do have the feeling that there's a 'but' coming on?"  
  
Challenger smiled at her reply and proceeds with his explanation:  
  
"But we can't risk moving him; it may spread the poison even more."  
  
"Veronica and Malone are inside the statue thing."  
  
"I know Finn, that's why you're staying here and I'm going back treehouse to get the antidote."  
  
"No. You can tell where it is, I'll go to treehouse and I'll get the antidote."  
  
"No." Challenger started arguing.  
  
"No complains Challenger, you're the one who can take care of Roxton for now."  
  
Hearing the determined tone of her voice Challenger agreed:  
  
"Alright. It's in the lab, search in the box under the table for a bottle with a label that says Arsenic antidote."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and Finn? Be careful."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine, just take care of Roxton, and make sure he'll be fine, once I get here with the antidote."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
....................................  
  
At first he saw only darkness but after walking a few miles he saw a light and ran too it. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he gasped.  
  
"Veronica?"  
  
"No Lord Roxton, I'm Abigail Layton, it is time for you to remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
....................................  
  
A ten-year young boy dressed in the most elegant and refined clothes runs trough his house. And was beginning to descend the stairs too go and have a look at the living room when he heard someone:  
  
"Master John!" Called an old man, "Please come back! You're going to be death of me" he muttered under his breath  
  
"Don't worry James I'm just going to see our visit." He explained  
  
"Now young boy, you heard your mother, she said no interruptions."  
  
"She always say that when that guy comes around, it is as if she and dad didn't want us to see him. Its being like this for nearly two weeks now." Came a voice from the other side of the room.  
  
"Will! So are you with me on this?" asked the young boy with a pleading look.  
  
William smiled to his young brother. It was that look that always took them out of trouble with his mother.  
  
"Of course I am!" he looked to older man, "Come on James, tell us, who is he?"  
  
"I don't know anything, and even if I did you would be the last persons to know about it, what would you mother say if she knew that you two are disobeying her strict orders?"  
  
"But you're not going to tell her are you?" asked Will  
  
"Besides rules were made to be disobeyed." Added John and William nodded.  
  
James gave them a killing look, and they run in opposite directions as if they were running from the Devil.  
  
He took is old pony Mr. Robinson and started to ride. He always enjoyed his walks, it give him time to think of his life. To think about his parents and brother, to think about the future that lied ahead.  
  
He rode without stopping until he was near the standing stones, he loved there, somehow it made him feel safe and at the same time loved, it also gave the uncharacteristic feeling of belong. Belong to somewhere, like he never felt before. Sometimes he used to stay hours there thinking, looking at the magnificent druid temple that lied ahead of the standing stones, and sometimes he even imagined what would it be like in the future, he wondered if he would go there still, if his brother would be a good Lord, and if he would ever find a place where he felt like he belonged, just as in there. He had been busy lately, truing to figure out who was the stranger that everyday came to his house and talked to his father or mother, and he hadn't come there for almost two weeks.  
  
He made a movement to Mr. Robinson slow down, and took a look at the picture, there they were, the same as always. At least that was what he thought until he spotted a little young girl, she wear a blue dress, and was running around the standing stones laughing and singing, happiness was visible on her face. He thought about the first time that he ever came there, when he was four. He had had pretty much the same right reaction, although he at the time didn't sing anything.  
  
He dismounted her started walking to the place where she was, but when he got there he only felt the sweet aroma of roses, but the young girl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
....................................  
  
"This way!"  
  
Veronica was leading them trough the temple labyrinth over an hour now, with Malone close behind her. They thoughts wondered over what was happening outside with Roxton and the others, but they knew they couldn't stop now.  
  
"Veronica how can you be so much sure of which way to go?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just simply sure of it. Now be careful we don't want to step on booby trap or something."  
  
"Yeah." As he said this he stepped on a rock and his hand looked for security to gain his balance on a rock and the ground opened and he fell.  
  
"Ned!!" Veronica screamed in horror. "Ned are you alright?" she asked trying to see her beloved.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you wanna get down, I think we found it." He answered.  
  
....................................  
  
Finn ran wildly trough the jungle as if her own life was in danger. "Don't stop. Don't stop. The big guy is counting on you." Was all she kept thinking.  
  
............................................................................ .................................................................  
  
Challenger was doing the best he could. He had already cleaned up the wound, and made several changes at the bandages, but he couldn't do much more without the antidote.  
  
He watched Roxton trough his 'sleep'. He seemed so quiet and peaceful. He hadn't seen him like this, since Marguerite disappearance. Roxton had somehow distance himself over the group, he spent most of his days hunting, and when he was not doing it, he was always on the balcony or in Marguerite's room, the only time that he entered his own room was to go to sleep, but even that Challenger suspected that sometimes he did it on Marguerite's bed.  
  
He had never seen such a desolate man, he already knew that he had feelings for Marguerite but never could he have imagined that those feelings were this strong.  
  
Roxton started moaning on his sleep.  
  
"Easy Roxton, hold on, Finn is on her way."  
  
"William" he whispered.  
  
....................................  
  
"William!!" he shouted  
  
"What?" he shouted back.  
  
John spotted him, and ran.  
  
"Ah there you are. Do you want to come with me to the standing stones?" he offered  
  
"You know I can't. Mother made me promised that today I was going to stay at home to study." He answered with a not very happy look on his face.  
  
"But promises were also made to be broken." he tried once more  
  
"I'm sorry young lad, but not today."  
  
"Well that just stinks!!!" he cursed out load  
  
"John watch your language!!" warned his mother who had just came in and heard what he said.  
  
"Sorry mum. It's just that."  
  
James entrance made him stop in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"My lady, Mr Garlum is here." He announced  
  
"Then let him in, tell him that I would meet him in a second." James left with these words. Then she lead her attention to her children. "Now William, you'll go study like you promise, I don't want to hear that you're not a good student anymore, one day you're going to be the Lord of the Roxton Estate, you have a lot of responsibilities, you must study hard, to become one day what your father is, and to give continuity to our ancestors title of respectable Lords."  
  
Roxton chuckled, he already knew her speech by heart, and God knew he felt pity for Will, because he heard that everyday.  
  
"What's so funny John Richard?" his mother asked with a defiant tone  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Uh.I've got go, I...uh.I'm going for a walk."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
Everyday since he saw her, he rode to there with the hope of seeing her again. He didn't know quite yet why, but her appearance made him somehow fascinated and intrigued like never before.  
  
He needed to know more, much more. He wanted to laugh with her, and hear her voice, that he thought that he must be very sweet and gentle, proper of a girl of her age.  
  
He rode as fast as he could, until he reached his goal, but what had been a disappointment the other days, today was a joy. He saw again, now she was wearing a white dress and had on her hands a long red scarf.  
  
She was not running, this time, she was looking over the stones at the strange sings that adorned them.  
  
Suddenly her red scarf escaped her hands and she turned around and started running after it. John that noticed that the scarf was coming in his direction, made a quick run to try to catch him as well.  
  
They run, each of them completely oblivious that they were running to each other. The scarf fell on the ground still and each of them reached a hand to grab it. Their hands touched for the very first time, and they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
He then noticed that her eyes were amazing, stormy gray eyes were locked up onto his own green ones.  
  
"Hi" he said shyly.  
  
"Hi." She answered timidly as well  
  
"I believe that this belongs to you, my lady." He picked the scarf and putted it around her neck.  
  
"Yes, I'm very thankful this scarf means a lot to me." She answered  
  
"Why?" he asked and when he saw her eyes still locked on him he decided to brake the ice." I'm sorry, I rude of me, I didn't even present myself, I'm John Richard Roxton. Pleased to meet you. Now would please give me the honour to know with who am I speaking my lady?" he asked, "Or perhaps I should treat you as Your Highness?" he teased.  
  
"Maybe." She answered. "I'm Marguerite, pleased to meet as well, Sir John." She said teasingly  
  
He chuckled. Strangely he liked her already, he had never met anyone that would understand his tease and answered back, he was young but being the brother of a future Lord, gave him the ability to look at the other girls and see that whenever they got close to Will was only thinking of his future title and fortune. With him was pretty much the same, although he was only ten and he didn't have a title to offer, his mother friends kept pushing their daughter to him, but every time he tried to talk with one of them, he founded them so boring and annoying that he quickly gave it up.  
  
"You haven't answered my question. Why does it mean so much to you?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because it was given to me by my best friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Do you like him?" he asked with a little bit a jealous  
  
"I think you're being very improper don't you think? Asking me all of these questions about my life." She said with an indignant look on her face. But when she saw the confusion of her interrogator she burst out laughing, then more serious" Yes I like him, because he's like the father that I never had. Now it's my turn to make questions."  
  
"Okay. Bring it on!!" he said cheerfully  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Ten. And you?"  
  
"How rude of you! You should know, you should ask a lady's age." She said  
  
"Oh.sorry, I meant no disrespect your Highness, but I would really like to know, for how long this world had been graced with your presence." As he said this he bowed mockingly.  
  
She chuckled as he did this, and started to bow the same way that he did.  
  
"Well then this world has been graced with my presence since I was born."  
  
They looked at each other for moments and after a while they burst out laughing.  
  
....................................  
  
She descended the stairs that lead to the lab, and started looking for the antidote.  
  
"Bottle in the box under the table. Arsenic antidote." She repeated to herself.  
  
"Come on Finn, now it is time for you to test your reading skills." She thought  
  
"Got it!" she yelled after a while.  
  
And took off in a dead run, to go to the others.  
  
....................................  
  
Veronica descended trough the hole, lit the torches and looked around.  
  
They were in a large room, the walls were adorned with paintings, and there were some flowers in the jars all over the room. She could almost swear that the ground was made of gold. "What would Marguerite say?" she thought. The thought of Marguerite made her sad. The heiress had become more like a sister to her over the last tree years, and the thought of her lost, made her want to cry all over again. She never felt so pity for someone as she felt for Roxton, she knew he loved her, and somehow she believed that Marguerite returned his feelings. "Must be hard seeing me and Ned." She thought every day.  
  
She walked to the altar and noticed tree symbols over the box where lied the map. One was the Trion, the other a snake, and the other was the most intriguing: two S's, in Opposite directions, with a spot in between.  
  
"Odd." Murmured Ned  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"I've seen that symbol before." He told her  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"Don't know, a dream I think. It doesn't matter take the map and lets go, I'm worried about Roxton."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She took the map and they started climbing.  
  
"Where to next? We can't go back to where we came." Said Malone  
  
"That way." She exclaimed  
  
....................................  
  
"Come on, hold on Roxton!" said Challenger as he changed the bandages once again. "You have to hold on, Finn must be arriving any second."  
  
"Marguerite" he murmured.  
  
....................................  
  
He ran trough the fields of his estate. It had been a month since he met her, and they were already close friends. He loved being with her, she mad him laugh and simply loved talking to her, it was like she always knew the answers to his questions, and always had something to say.  
  
He spotted her near the Druid temple, her dark curls were loose and that gave her the look of an angel.  
  
"Hey" he said while kissing her cheek.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What are up to?"  
  
"What do you mean by what am I up to?" she asked with a smile on her lips, he knew her to well.  
  
"You're to quiet, and when you're like that, it means that you're up to something, that usually get us into trouble." He answered  
  
"I'm not up to anything, oh, and by the way, you don't use to complain when you're having fun." She added.  
  
"Yeah, but last time when you decided to play a trick on my brother, and put a spider on his desk, I was the one who stayed grounded."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you already told me that at least a thousand times! Now admit you liked it!"  
  
"I.I.okay you win! I loved it!"  
  
They laugh.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." He said  
  
They walked to the Druid temple. They used to spend our there, talking, playing, planning new things to get themselves in troubles.  
  
They had started playing to catch when a group of kids, appeared.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister John chicken." Said a boy that seemed the leader of the group. "What yah doing here chicken head?" he asked as he pulled him to the ground.  
  
"Stop it!" Marguerite yelled  
  
The sky started filling itself with dark clouds.  
  
Lady Roxton and Mr. Garlum were already running to the area.  
  
"Oh look, it's the witch. So the chicken head, needs you to defend him?" he said as he and his group laughed.  
  
"Stop it Jack." Warned John  
  
"Oh so now you're the brave hero?" the group started to laugh even more  
  
Suddenly a thunder rushed the skies and they heard a voice chanting.  
  
"Stop it!" Marguerite said again  
  
They look at her, and saw that her loosen hair was now floating, but there was no wind.  
  
Her eyes looked like she wanted to kill them, and her expression was one of deep anger.  
  
"Leave!" she yelled  
  
The group of kids ran off, they were scared, and the only thing that they kept thinking was that she really was a witch.  
  
She calmed down and soon her hair and eyes were back to normal.  
  
"How did you do that?" John asked  
  
"I don't know I." she started  
  
"John!" Lady Roxton called  
  
....................................  
  
Veronica and Ned reached the end of the way.  
  
"What now?" he asked  
  
"Look!" she pointed to the same symbols again.  
  
She took off the Trion of her neck, she had taken it from the statue before she started to descend the stairs, and fits it on the symbol hole.  
  
Immediately the wall opens and they see sun light.  
  
"Come on!" she said as she took off the Trion fro the wall  
  
They walked a few feet, and realized that they were on the side of the temple; they saw Challenger and Finn with Roxton and hurried to them.  
  
"What happened?" Malone asked  
  
"Roxton was hit by a poisoned spear, Challenger just gave him the antidote." Finn explained  
  
"I hope it's not to late." He added  
  
....................................  
  
John was listening the conversation on the other room:  
  
"I must take her away from here, she's not safe anymore." He said  
  
"I know, John will also study to London, it's for the best, after all it is my duty to protect him, I cannot risk." He heard his mother say  
  
"Risk what?" he thought  
  
"You're right! His father would be disappointed if he founded out that his only son was in danger."  
  
"Only son, what's he talking about? What about Will?" he thought  
  
"It's not my fault; the elders were the foolish ones. Trying to separate Morrighan from her guardian. They know as well as we know that that is impossible, they were meant to be together, they are like flesh and bones, they cannot be separated like that." She said with in an angry tone.  
  
"I know, but remember that this is for their protection. It is for the best, they can't stay together until the times comes, otherwise they would be an easy target for their enemies." He explained  
  
"What does the protector have to say about this?"  
  
"The protector is dying, soon Abigail will take her place, until then we can't risk having them together Elizabeth, and you know it."  
  
"How long will the protector stands?"  
  
"A few more years. No more than that. The time is coming, Little Veronica will have a huge burden on her shoulders."  
  
"Yes. Where will you take Morrighan?"  
  
"To Paris, she always said she would love to go there." He said sadly  
  
"You sound preoccupied."  
  
"She will have a complicated life if I take there. But it's the only place that I can think about where she would be far from our enemies and where she would have the most refined education." He said  
  
"What about her parents?" Lady Roxton inquired  
  
"They're heartbroken. First they had to abandon their child, and after that the chance to see her every day is taken away from them as well."  
  
"What do you mean, see? She does not know that they are her parents?"  
  
"They thought it was better that way. But Richard says that once she and the others get to Avalon he will tell her right away. Did you gave them the potion? He asked  
  
"Yes, tomorrow they won't remember each other, and this never happened."  
  
"Very well I must go now."  
  
John hurried to leave, he didn't understand everything but he heard the last part.  
  
"Forget how could I forget everything that has just happened?"  
  
....................................  
  
Roxton stirred.  
  
It was night and they had been camping near the temple.  
  
"Challenger I think is beginning to wake up." Finn said  
  
....................................  
  
He looked over to Abigail's face.  
  
"You remember now, you may be revolted with the things you saw, after all a part of your life was taken from you but I have only one thing to tell you: help my daughter to reach Avalon, and I promise me that you won't tell nothing of what you saw to your friends. When it's time, they'll know, and you'll know the whole story. I'm also aware that you have many questions but believe me that will all be answered once you all reach Avalon." She said  
  
"Wait! Was that the Marguerite that we all know? Answer me! I need to know if she's alive. Tell me!" He demanded.  
  
"Yes it was her. Whether she's alive or not, you'll find out that soon."  
  
....................................  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey Roxton!"  
  
"Finn!"  
  
"You gave us quite a fright."  
  
....................................  
  
"So now we go to Avalon?" asked Finn  
  
"Yes." Veronica answered  
  
"And once we get there, what will happen?"  
  
"I don't know Ned, but the only way to find that, is going there."  
  
The dawn had broken it off, and they were walking lead by the map. Roxton was still a bit weak but he insisted to go as soon as possible, they didn't understand the sudden urgency of his actions, but they all agreed.  
  
Abigail had been right. He was revolted, revolted that such imported memories were taken away from him, and revolted that he didn't knew all the answers to his questions.  
  
"Then Avalon, here we go!" said Challenger.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry, for posting this chapter so late. But the thing is that in my country, Portugal, is really hot, and I really mean, HOT!!! And I'm too lazy to think of anything. Sorry once again. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, missing words or anything like it, but the heat is melting my brain. 


	6. The Beginning

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? They belong to anybody but me. Life is so no not fair!!!  
  
Summary: The path to Avalon reveals to be a danger one.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm totally aware that this may be a confusing thing right now, but it will get better. By the way, on your reviews, you all just said, that you're loving this story, but I wouldn't mind if you would give suggestions about the story, like do you think that my characters are believable, or if not, what could I do to make them better.  
  
Kat: In a way I agree with you. Marguerite's appearances would make Roxton feel more miserable, so I tried to put a little bit of that on this chapter.  
  
The Chosen One: I just named him like that because I love the name Richard!! There's no specific reason beyond that. I'm sorry if it bothers you that it has the same name that in your story. But I didn't do it on purpose. I always try not to copy anything from the other stories.  
  
The beginning  
  
They walked trough the jungle.  
  
Everyone was rather quiet that day. They had been walking for five days now, which made them get tired more easily.  
  
"Vee, how much farther to Avalon?" asked the younger female, during on of their breaks.  
  
The others looked up to Veronica as well. She could tell that they were all anxious. She took the map of her pack, and examined it.  
  
"By night we'll reach the Deevon's Desert, then we'll walk trough it, until we get to the Loion Oasis, it says here that he have to beat to guardian of the oasis, then we also walk trough there, after that a few more days, and we'll reach the Frozen Lands, after that we'll reach Avalon." She said  
  
"We have to go trough all that?" Finn asked, and at Veronica's nod she snapped the map, of her hands." Let me see that!"  
  
"What for? You can't read it." Veronica said bitterly  
  
"Gee Veronica, I never thought you selfish." Said Finn a little hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Finn, I think that the stress is getting over me." she apologized  
  
....................................  
  
By nightfall they reach the Desert.  
  
"We should camp for the night."  
  
"You're right Roxton, we should camp, and make plans for tomorrow." Agreed Challenger.  
  
They set camp without much talking, each one doing what they were supposed to do.  
  
"I don't if you guys already thought about this, but I are going to cross a full desert?" asked Malone when they all sitting around the fire.  
  
"I thought about that too." Confessed Challenger "My idea was to fill our canteens to maximum, and to wet here and now a peace of clothe to cool us."  
  
"It might work."  
  
....................................  
  
It was the third day of their walking trough the Desert. Challenger's idea had worked the enough for them to stand the heat, but exhaustion was visible on their faces.  
  
"Vee how much longer."  
  
"There! The oasis!" Malone exclaimed  
  
They looked and saw it too.  
  
"Come on. I bet that there is water there." Exclaimed Finn, enthusiastic could be heard on her voice.  
  
They ran, Roxton was up ahead with the others close behind him.  
  
Suddenly he stopped which made Veronica almost hit him, as well as the others.  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"There, look!" he pointed to a creature asleep.  
  
"Amazing!" exclaimed Challenger, "It was obviously a pterodactyl, but somehow he must have develop to stand the high temperatures, look at him, the skin seems more rough and he's much bigger." He examined  
  
He was right the once pterodactyl, was bigger than anything that they ever saw, his skin was black, showing that he was still young, his wings were far more bigger than even the creature, and his claws seemed much more sharp, maybe to be able to catch the food more easily since it could be obviously much more difficult to catch wherever it was in the middle of a desert.  
  
"Let's pass trough him without a noise" said Roxton, the others looked to him "I don't know about you, but I much rather having him asleep than fully awake." He said laughing a little,  
  
Finn heard a strange noise and looked behind, the creature started to stand up.  
  
Roxton was still giving instructions to the others and none of them had noted the situation as Finn did.  
  
"Uh.guys?" she said  
  
They continued talking without noticing the worry on her voice.  
  
She then started shaking Challenger's arm. He continued the conversation without paying much attention.  
  
"Guys?!" she said exasperated  
  
She shook Challenger's arm again, and he looked at her.  
  
"Finn stop that! What is it?" he asked annoyed by her actions  
  
She pointed to something behind him. They all looked.  
  
The creature was fully awake now; his eyes had already scanned the area and saw the intruders.  
  
The advanced pterodactyl opened his wings, to prevent their passage to the oasis.  
  
"I'm guessing that we've found the guardian." Murmured Roxton  
  
A huge roar filled the Deevon's Desert and the dinosaur attacked.  
  
"And I guess this is a good part to apply the famous: RUN!!" exclaimed Ned  
  
Each one ran in opposite directions, Roxton ran to the left, Finn and Challenger to the right and Malone ran back into the desert.  
  
They all stopped when they heard Veronica's scream.  
  
She had tried to pass trough a fissure that opened in the protecting wings of the dinosaur, that opened when he was trying to attack, but he caught her and thrown her away with his claws.  
  
She was caught in surprise and screamed.  
  
"Veronica!" she heard Ned's scream  
  
When he saw her like that on the ground all he could think about was revenge. He took the gun, and started firing against the creature.  
  
That only made it angrier with them.  
  
"Ned don't!" Challenger shouted, "Its skin is more rough remember? We need to find his weak point."  
  
Malone only heard half of the sentence for his attention was on Veronica.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
  
She looked up to his face and managed to give him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should have been more aware of the situation. I'm fine, although I'm a little sore because of the fall, but fine."  
  
Finn was looking to the creature. It was more calm now, since it seemed that the intruders weren't trying to pass trough it anymore.  
  
"Why don't we shoot everywhere?" she asked  
  
"Because we need the bullets. We don't know what we'll find up next." Explained Challenger, "Give me a minute, I'll observe it and I'll come up with something."  
  
They nodded and Challenger sat a little far from them looking at the dinosaur.  
  
Roxton had distant himself too; he sat on the sand waiting.  
  
"Roxton." a voice called him  
  
"Hm?" he looked around but saw no one, "Must be my mind, playing tricks on me." he concluded after a while.  
  
"Roxton!" the voice seemed more firm now  
  
He looked to the pterodactyl. Could it be? Marguerite came up behind the creature.  
  
"Shoot him on its wings, that way he won't have anything else to protect the entrance." She said as she gave her brightest smile  
  
And then her figure disappeared into the air as smoke.  
  
He stayed there looking at the place where he last saw her. He could hear his friends calling him as if they were miles away.  
  
"Roxton!" called Challenger.  
  
The urgency of his voice brought him back to reality.  
  
".What?"  
  
"Are you alright? You almost looked like you froze, or something." Finn said  
  
"No, I'm fine." He replied, "What were you saying?"  
  
"Challenger just came up with something." Malone explained  
  
"What?"  
  
The looked over to Challenger.  
  
"Well actually it's quite logical. You see, no matter what, you have to think that pterodactyls are just like birds, and."  
  
"Go straight to the point Challenger." Interrupted Veronica  
  
"We shoot his wings." Said Roxton  
  
"Yes, how did you know I was going to say that?"  
  
"You said he was like a bird, bird's weakest point are its wings." He explained  
  
"Correct. I see you followed my though." The scientist exclaimed proudly  
  
"Let's just get over it."  
  
They started walking to the dinosaur and again they were assaulted with a wave of attacks.  
  
"Now" Challenger shouted  
  
Everyone shoot to its wings, and when the best's wings closed around the dinosaur's body they ran and passed trough it.  
  
....................................  
  
They sat camp in the middle of the oasis near a pond.  
  
Challenger took the first watch, and the others quickly went back to sleep.  
  
Everyone was asleep, but Roxton couldn't. His mind wandered over the past events. His meeting with Marguerite during his childhood, the man and his mother talking about them, he didn't understand most of the talking, sometimes they seemed to spoke in a different language, but he understood the last part: 'tomorrow they won't remember each other, and this never happened'.  
  
He got up and went to sit down on a log near the fire.  
  
"Hey." He looked around and saw Challenger standing right behind him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" the scientist asked as he sat beside him  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Roxton decided to break the silence:  
  
"You know, it's been four months now, since she disappear." Ha said, "I miss her so much."  
  
"Roxton." he didn't know what to say, "I think I know how you feel, or at least I can imagine. When I think about Jessie all alone back in London.without really know how she is.I just think that I was a fool during my whole life, always paying more attention to work, when I should have more attention to her."  
  
Roxton looked to scientist. He really never had much of a thought about how Challenger missed his wife; he was always busy around his Marguerite.  
  
"Don't worry you'll see her again, I just wish I could say the same thing about Marguerite." He sighed, "I know that she's alive, I can feel it. You know, in the first month I used to wake up, thinking that everything had just been one big nightmare, and that I would walk up to her room and I would see her there, sleeping peacefully. Everyday that I wake up, I still have to think, that I cannot put an end to my existence, because that would mean that I lost hope. Every second that I watch you all, I keep remembering little details of her, like when Malone got back from his journey, I remembered how she would liked to be there, or when I see Ned kissing Veronica, I remember that maybe I'll never kiss her lips again. That's a Hell of a thought I can guarantee that to you. And it tears me apart to walk into her room, and look at her little things, and think that maybe I'll never argue with her again like we use to."  
  
Challenger was nearly tears, he had never saw Roxton like this, and it hurt him, not be able to do anything to ease his pain.  
  
"You know I even sleep in her room sometimes, to feel her close to me. I don't know if I can take this anymore Challenger, everyday when I have these kind of thoughts I also keep thinking that it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't have done anything, but."  
  
"But that's true, it wasn't your fault." Replied Challenger  
  
"No Challenger, deep down, I know it was. I shouldn't have left her. I had climbed because the Conquistadors were surrounding us, and I told her that I needed a little extra firepower. She then got up but a time warp came, and that was the last time I saw her."  
  
"We'll find her. In the mean time, stop blaming yourself over nothing, it wasn't your fault! Now get back to sleep, tomorrow we'll have a full day's walk ahead.again."  
  
....................................  
  
"John?"  
  
"Marguerite."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Are you crying?" he nodded, "Why? Aren't they always saying that men don't cry?" she asked jokily  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's just that I miss so much, why can't I found you? I know that you're alive, but where are you?"  
  
"You'll find me more soon than you think. I came to say that once you get to the Frozen Lands, Avatar Warriors will be waiting to escort you all to Avalon." She took a pendant of her neck. "Take this, if you got any trouble with them, show them the pendant."  
  
He looked to the object. The pendant in a shape of two S's in opposite directions, with a spot in between, was made of pure gold he could tell, a closer look and he that the spot had a strange picture inside of it, a symbol that he had already seen somewhere, was encircled in a serpent, all inside the Trion."  
  
"I see you're in your paradise, with all this gold." He joked. She laughed, "It's the same symbol of your birthmark."  
  
"Yes." She said  
  
"Did you find your answers?" he asked  
  
"Not yet. But I'm looking forward to." She replied with an adoring smile on her lips  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How do you know all of these things?"  
  
"I thought you would have figured it out by now.I'm Morrighan, well at least that's what has been told to me."  
  
"Morrighan?" he said, "But then that means."  
  
"That soon we're going to see each other."  
  
"Oh God, I miss you Marguerite, I really miss you."  
  
He grabbed her waist her pulled her to his embrace. After a while she looked at his green eyes and saw what she wanted to see: Love, care, tenderness.  
  
"I miss you too, John." She said as tears made their way trough her cheeks.  
  
He cleaned them away, with his strong hands.  
  
His touch sent a shiver trough her spine. And she leaned to a kiss.  
  
The kiss gentle at first soon became a passionate one. He tightened his embrace around her waist, and her arms were around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.  
  
When they broke apart both were breathing heavily.  
  
"Soon, I promise." She said as she leaned to another passionate kiss.  
  
....................................  
  
"How the Hell we're gonna cross that?" asked Finn looking at an enormous lake.  
  
"There must be a bridge around here in somewhere." said Challenger  
  
"Really? Where? I don't see one."  
  
"There!" Veronica exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
The explorers followed Veronica to a huge block of stones.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Finn, when she saw the confusion on the explorers face; she emended" It's kinda cute, what's that?"  
  
"It reminds me of the standing stones near my Estate."  
  
"Look!" Veronica pointed to some symbols engraved in the main rock. One was a snake; the other was the Trion, and the other one, the one in the middle, were two S's in opposite directions, with a spot in between. "Look at the symbols inside the spot.It's the Trion, around the.Xan's symbol, which is encircled by a snake." She said  
  
"Yes, but that symbol doesn't mean that that's Xan, remember that it is also the symbol of fire."  
  
"Interesting, but.How do we cross the huge lake?" asked Finn once again  
  
Veronica took the Trion and putted it on the symbol.  
  
An ice bridge appeared.  
  
"I guess that that answers your question." Said Roxton, trying not to laugh at Finn's astonished face.  
  
They crossed the bridge and once they were on the other side, it disappeared.  
  
....................................  
  
"It's certainly getting cooler. We must be near the Frozen Lands." Said Challenger  
  
As he said this a view of frost came into view, and after a few miles, they were surrounded by ice.  
  
"Who are you strangers?" asked a voice  
  
They looked and saw a man.  
  
"Avatars." Explained Veronica, then she turned to the Avatar warier that was now side by side, to at least one more dozen men "We've came in peace, we only wish to cross the Frozen Lands." She said  
  
"My lady Protector...We'll escort you."  
  
He made space for her to pass, but when the explorers were following her, he made them stop.  
  
"Only the Protector pass trough here. We thank you all for bringing her here." He said  
  
"What?" Ned exclaimed  
  
Roxton took the pendant of inside his shirt, and pulled it outside for the man to see it.  
  
"It was told us that we must go with her. And I don't know about my friends, but I don't intend to leave her."  
  
"We'll fight you all, if that's need." Finished Ned  
  
The man eyes widened when he saw the pendant. Morrighan's pendant in the hands of a.he looked up to Roxton's face. Of course! The guardian.  
  
"Very well follow my warriors; they well lead you to Avalon!"  
  
The explorers started following the warriors. Veronica on lead and Roxton close behind them.  
  
"You know you two must have a great connection, for her to give you her pendant." The man murmured to Roxton  
  
....................................  
  
They spent four days travelling trough the Frozen Lands, coats were given to them, since they couldn't stand the cold around that area.  
  
And on the fifth day, they walked out the Frozen Lands.  
  
An entrance was visible in the open side of a mountain. It was covered with tick vegetation.  
  
The man walked to entrance and touched a rock that immediately went down.  
  
"Only an Avatar warrior, the protector or the Chosen One can open this entrance, if anyone else tried to do the same, I can guarantee that it would die."  
  
The vines that covered the entrance dislocated themselves and they entered.  
  
They walked trough a cave until they saw daylight.  
  
They looked and saw, what was beyond imagination.A land with all the types of flowers was visible. In the center was a village adorned with beauty, and on the end of their sight was an enormous palace.  
  
"We're here" the man said "Avalon."  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: They're finally there. (I thought they never would!!) Anyway, thank you guys for your support. 


	7. Avalon

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I once had a dream: they belonged to me, but that is all that it was: a dream.  
  
Summary: The explorers finally reached Avalon, and find someone who they thought once that it was already lost.  
  
Author's Note: Review please. I guess that you all have been waiting for this chapter, to be honest so have I. I like to write this story, it's being very pleasant. And I have to admit that first I thought I would never going to make it, because this is my first fiction, and let's just say that usually I don't have patience for anything, the least write.  
  
The Chosen One: I also don't believe in coincidences, what I didn't exactly understand was the last part: "so.." I'm not angry about the Roxton on your story also being her guardian, actually I believe that in the show, he's actually it, so I guess that we're only writing what was never said.  
  
Avalon  
  
"Avalon" he thought "Marguerite."  
  
They followed the man and his companions until they reached the village.  
  
"We wait." he said  
  
"Why?" asked Malone  
  
"They'll meet you here." He explained  
  
"They who?" Finn thought out loud.  
  
"Look, there!"  
  
They saw at least ten Avatar warriors coming out of the palace, towards to, what seemed a Druid temple. Between the warriors was a woman, dressed in a gold dress, with her hair caught behind her back.  
  
"Mother!" Veronica exclaimed  
  
Abigail Layton stopped at the temple entrance.  
  
"Why did she stop?" Challenger inquired. He was still trying to suppress his will to scream. After so many years studying science, he couldn't come up with something to explain all of those things.  
  
"She's not allowed to go in there right now. That's Morrighan's temple, provided by the Elders, since that was her will, from there she can see anything or anyone. And right now Morrighan is praying. So the Protector is waiting." The man explained  
  
After a few minutes they saw another ten men coming from inside the temple between them was also a woman, but this one was covered with a black coat.  
  
"No one ever saw her face aside from Abigail." He said  
  
"Why not?" asked Veronica  
  
Whatever he was about to say he didn't said it, because a scream of joy was heard from where Abigail and Morrighan were.  
  
They saw the mysterious woman hug Abigail, and take of her coat.  
  
Everyone gasped, even the villagers. The explorers, except for Roxton in surprise, Marguerite, Morrighan? And the villagers, because they saw for the first time the face of the generous lady who they've had grown much found of in the past months.  
  
She started to run, and they realized that so had Roxton. They only stopped when they reached each other.  
  
"Marguerite? Are you really here? Are you real?" he asked  
  
"Yes." She managed to reply as tears came out from her eyes and made their way down.  
  
"I thought I'll never see you again."  
  
"I never said that, I'm so happy you're here." She replied  
  
"I love you Marguerite" he whispered  
  
"And I love you." She whispered back  
  
With a shout of joy, he lifts her into his arms, as hers go around his neck and her swings her around, feet off the ground as they both laugh.  
  
She then turned her attention to their companions.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you" Veronica said when she recovered her own voice and hugged her friend tightly  
  
"Yeah me too." Said Finn, and she also hugged Marguerite  
  
"Marguerite!" Challenger exclaimed as he returned her hug, "You have been missed."  
  
Marguerite then turned to Malone.  
  
"Ned!!" she shouted and quickly hugged him. Then she pushed back and looked at him, "What were you thinking? Leaving us like that, you."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"It's good to have you back Marguerite." Roxton said putting an arm around her waist.  
  
She tried to look angry but failed and she started to laugh as well.  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh." a voice behind them talked.  
  
"Mother!" Veronica exclaimed and hugged, "I've miss you."  
  
"I've miss too sweetheart." She whispered, when they pulled away, she turned herself to the others, "Rest now, the Avatars will take you to the palace, tonight you'll learn everything that you'll need to know to fulfil your destiny."  
  
As she said this three men from her personal escort joined the other Avatar warriors that were with them.  
  
"Come." Abigail said  
  
Ned, Veronica, Challenger and Finn followed her. Roxton was about to the same and Marguerite's hand grabbed his arm. He looked at her.  
  
"We'll go meet them later." She grabbed his hand, "Come with me."  
  
And he let himself be led by the woman he loved most.  
  
....................................  
  
"Where's Roxton and Marguerite? Weren't they right behind us?" asked Finn.  
  
They had reached the palace, and had been comfortably installed, about an hour ago. Now they were walking on the palace's garden, since Abigail said that she would meet them later.  
  
"Yeah. I haven't seen them." Veronica grinned.  
  
"She must have taken him to the Moonfull Lake." Abigail said as she joined them.  
  
"Moonfull Lake?" asked Malone  
  
"Yes, it's a Lake not very far from here, when I first took her there to cheer her up, she said that it would be the first place where she would take him." She explained  
  
"That reminds of, when did you find Marguerite?" asked Challenger  
  
"All at its time, Professor, at dinner all your answers would be answered.  
  
....................................  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No. And stop complaining Roxton, that's my job."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
They walked a little longer until she stopped.  
  
"Where here."  
  
An enormous lake was set in view.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked  
  
"Yes it is, quite a sight" he said looking at her", and the view is good as well of course."  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Your compliments aren't taking anywhere." She stated  
  
"Where would I want to go? The most important thing in my life is right here in front of my eyes."  
  
She smiled again, and took his large hand on her tiny one, encircling her fingers in his.  
  
"Come."  
  
They reached the lake's coast, and sat there watching it, Roxton seated against a rock, with Marguerite in his arms, and her head on his chest.  
  
"So what was like to live in Avalon?" he asked after a while  
  
She looked at him. She didn't want to discuss everything that she had been trough, quite yet. He saw the fear in her eyes and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry; I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it." She putted a finger on his lips to shut him up.  
  
"I don't mind, it's just that I'm not sure.it doesn't matter. First things first: it was hard and depressive. Because I've gotten used to the treehouse and to.you" she saw his grin and quickly amended" all of you." She stopped a little and changed the subject in her favour." What about you?"  
  
"Me?" She nodded, "Terribly depressive and agonizing. The thought of never see you again, or hug you, feel the soft touch of your lips." he leaned to a kiss but she pulled back. "What's wrong Marguerite?"  
  
"Roxton.I.I can't forget about the past, I'm."  
  
"What about the dreams? You."  
  
"That's all it was: dreams. Nothing more." She replied pulling herself out of his embrace and turning her back to him.  
  
"No, that's not true and you know it. The dreams were real. I still have your locket and.damn it Marguerite! Why do you always have to be so damn complicated?"  
  
She started to sob.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I.didn't mean it.I" he started to apologize  
  
"Don't. You're right, I'm far to complicated for you. I'm the one who should be sorry for that." she said  
  
He placed a nuzzle kiss in the back of her neck.  
  
"Marguerite I love you. I said it before I don't care about your past or your secrets, no matter what, we'll face it together. I love you, I'm saying these words today, and I hope that you'll let me tell them for the rest of our lives."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Why my lord, whoever heard you, would swear you making a proposal." She teased.  
  
"Who says I'm not?" he teased back.  
  
"You are insufferable!!" she said  
  
"And you are.beautiful." he pulled her to a kiss.  
  
This time she didn't pulled away, instead she putted her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, with the same hunger. His arms tightened around her waist and they lost themselves in the sensations that the kiss brought.  
  
When they had to catch some air and parted their lips reluctantly.  
  
"You know when I didn't know where you were, I really thought that I'll never kiss you, and it was a terrifying thought." He admitted. "Talking about it, how did you come to Avalon?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Abigail made me promise not to talk about that." she said" So did you miss my kisses?"  
  
"You can't even imagine how much!" he replied honestly  
  
"I bet I can. I saw you, everyday I went to that temple, just to see you. I missed you. I guess I gotten used to see you every time and it was harder for me to see you but not be able to actually touch you, or feel you." she trailed of.  
  
"Shh. I'm here now. By the way, "he took her pendant off his neck, "I believe this belongs to you."  
  
"Yes," she accepted it and putted it on her own neck.  
  
He then caught a glimpse of his ring. It was in a golden chain.  
  
"My ring" he said as he grabbed the object around her neck gently.  
  
"I never took it off." She confessed  
  
He smiled and kissed her lips briefly.  
  
"But why in a chain, why not.on your finger?" he took of the chain and putted the ring on her left hand.  
  
"The left one?" she joked, then more serious," John I couldn't the Elders strictly forbidden me to interfere with your dreams."  
  
"But you couldn't, now could you?" she shook her head, "Yeah, I'm just to damn charming for you to do that." he teased  
  
She slapped his shoulder and kissed him again.  
  
"We should get back to the palace; it's getting late, "she said watching the sunset.  
  
....................................  
  
They were all around a table, with Veronica's mother in the end of it.  
  
When they finished dinner, she spoke:  
  
"My friends, and daughter, tonight I'll give you the answers to your questions, tonight you'll know everything."  
  
There was silence.  
  
And the question troubling everyone's mind was if the answer was what they wanted to hear.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: I decided as many of you may have noted, to make this, a Roxton and Marguerite chapter, I thought that they deserved one. Tell me your opinion about it. And REVIEW!!! 


	8. Explanations

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I am so sick of telling you all this: I said I don't own them, can't you guys hear me?!? Of course not, you just read what I write.ok so that was silly. But the basic idea is actually there.  
  
Summary: The explorers hear some explanations from Abigail. M/R  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for all the missing words, and even sorrier for those who shouldn't be there, I'm well aware of them. Maybe that's why some of you told me to get a BETA READER, but I don't think that's the problem at all. It's just that lately, I haven't been reading my chapters before post them, I know, I know, BIG MISTAKE, but it's just that I want to give guys the chapters quickly, and besides I'm really never in the mood to read the all thing again, but I promise that I'll try from now on.  
  
A. Windsor, thank you for you honest opinion, it is very well appreciated.  
  
SierraSunshine, that was one of the, I dare to say best, reviews I have ever got. Funny, and in its way said it all. Thank you sooo much for putting me under your favourite authors, I'm also aware that I'm the only there right now, you have no idea of what that means to me.  
  
TheChosenOne3, you're welcome about the chapter, I really needed to write that, as for the sweet part, I'm the one who's thankful for. Now about the destiny thing, I'm sorry to say this, but I also don't believe in destiny, I believe we're the ones who decide and make things on our own, the part of our fate be already written in somewhere, well I don't believe it, that thought makes me feel trapped, without control of myself, and I'm very independent, so that's not a good thing to think about. But if such thing as fate exists, then I also agree with you, it should be bothering in continuing the show.  
  
Explanations  
  
"Come on Mother, what is it so important?"  
  
"Yeah get to the point; this is all starting giving me the creeps." Finn said as another chill ran trough her spine.  
  
"Very well, where should I begin? I suppose I should start from the beginning" Abigail begun," It all started thousand of thousands years ago with the creation of earth. During long decades the two natural forces of creation coexisted peacefully with one another, but that was just until the chaos arrived. No one knows from where it came but the fact was that it came. The fields were no longer green, but black, burned by the power of flames, the once so called happiness was then replaced by fear and sadness. The balance of life and death, peace and war was broken; it was then that other ways to maintain balance were founded; lines for good, and lines for evil were created, they were to be ruled wisely and firmly by the most powerful living beings, Morrighan to create, and Kartwar, to destroy. But every line must as well be protected, and that's were the Avatars and the Protectors enter, the Protector's rule is to protect the source of life, and the Avatars rule is to protect Morrighan and the Protector. Kartwar has is own Protector in a way that protects the source of death, and also a great army. But about three thousand years ago, a tragedy was to be prophesied, the balance would be broken again. In an attentive way to gain time, Morrighan created a storm of time and space whish prevented the worse, but it's impossible to prevent a prophesy to be fulfilled, so it was then decided to create a remarkable plateau, wish would contain the sources and the world's energy lines an happiness ruled over again. But such peaceful happiness was not meant to last, Morrighan was betrayed and murdered, and the storm was unleashed as also the promise of the balance's corruption. It was back then that the Elders prophesied her return; she would first lead her people back to Avalon, so that they would be safe, and then she would come to Avalon and bring the Protector and her Guardian to here as well. The Protector assumed control and some things that should not have been forgotten were lost."  
  
"Wow. But why all the shivering, I mean, the Protector is doing her job right?" asked Malone, who has been writing the entire story on his journal.  
  
Abigail smiled at the young journalist. She knew her daughter had feeling for him, sometimes even deeper then she thought possible.  
  
"It was about forty years now, that our worries risen themselves again, my mother was the Protector back then. When the son of the Avatar royalty, Jacob and Beatrice was born, she was descendent from an outsider and fell in love with the Avatar King, and they were both very happy, but when their son was little older than a month, they realized that he had a birthmark on left foot with the shape of a black snake, that meant he was Morrighan's Guardian. Jacob decided to raise his son at the same, but that was not meant to be, a few weeks later, Ickan, the leader of the Shadowik, the army that opposes itself to the Avatars, discovered everything, and sworn that he would kill the child and Morrighan as soon as she was born. Jacob and Beatrice fought to the dead to protect their son, and only my mother's interference stopped Ickan from killing the young Avatar king as well. The child was to be delivered to Beatrice's sister, who lived in the outside world, which accepted the responsibility with great pleasure. A few years later my brother, Richard, married Madelyn, a Druid Priestess, and soon she would be giving birth to their first child. By the time she was seven months pregnant, we founded out that the child would be the reincarnation of Morrighan" Marguerite's eyes were wide open. Could it be? No it was impossible. "Then they decided along with the Elders that when the child was to be born, they would take her to the outside world, to be taken care by their best friend. When the child was born, her parents delivered her to Mr. Garlum, who so eagerly accepted the challenge; her parents promised that they would visit their daughter, Marguerite, every week, and so they did. Years went by; I myself married and had Veronica, by the time my daughter was only two years old, news from the outside world came, it seemed that Morrighan and her guardian had found themselves in Avebury, and that a little of her power had been unleashed, the Elders then told Beatrice's sister, Elizabeth, to make them forget the memory of one another, it was not safe, they couldn't risk Morrighan's life or safety to be under constant danger. So Mr. Garlum took her to Paris, and the Guardian and his cousin William went to London to study there. He's life was troubled by his actions, he killed his cousin, who he thought it was his brother, but nothing could compare itself with Morrighan's life, a few months later after she went to Paris, the leader of Chaos, back then Kentvis, localized her and tried to kill her, her parents and Mr. Garlum himself, saved her with their lives. Morrighan's life was once again in danger, who could protect her now? I couldn't risk bringing her to treehouse, Veronica herself wasn't totally save, and I spent almost all of my power to take her away from Mordren, it was not safe to bring Morrighan to my cares, and she couldn't stay in Avalon, my mother was beginning to be weak already, so a solution was found, she would stay in Paris, and my older brother would take care of her, and when it was time, he would bring her here. He paid her studies and in his own way took great care of her. When my mother died and I assumed her place, I was able to banish Mordren, and peace ruled the Plateau again. About six years ago, the Elders thought it was the perfect time to Morrighan knew about the existence of the plateau, so they told my brother to tell her. And so he did, trough several months her watched her, learned how to deal with her, and even made her hate him, he said it was the only way. He told her to come in search of the Ouroborus, and in exchange he would give her, her birth certificate, the one the thing she would sell her own soul to get it on her hands. And she came, the Elders also made sure, that the ones who should accompany her would come as well, and soon an expedition was organized. The Avalon Council also made clear that once the Ouroborus was found it would be destroyed so that no one, especially our enemies would putt their hands on it. And so Xan send one of his men here to get it. But he betrayed, Callum, kept the Ouroborus for himself and sold him in his employer's name. Tree years went by, and your destiny was fast approaching, Morrighan had already sent the Druids to Avalon, and here they are in safety. A few months ago when Mordren came back, and Veronica killed him he was replaced by his brother Mordred, a much cruel person. It was he who made the storm came sooner that we thought, you Veronica, had not yet the power to stop it and the only way to prevent a disaster was to ask for Morrighan's help, and so I did, it was a painful decision, once her power was unleashed she would have to come to Avalon. I proposed her a choice, she could help Veronica and push away the storm and come here, or she could stay where she was, and she simply would die as well as the rest of you. She chose to come here and here we are." Abigail finished.  
  
By that time Marguerite's eyes were filled with tears, of sadness, anger, and revolt. How could they? Kept her away from her parents, from her life and from her happiness, she spent most of her life thinking if it would all be the same if she had met her family, and now that she knew the truth, she could not kept herself from crying.  
  
"Mother..I..you mean.."Veronica was speechless, as well as the others.  
  
Suddenly Roxton stood abruptly from the chair and went away, slapping the door behind him.  
  
Marguerite cleaned the tears that ran trough her face and also stood up.  
  
"I'm gonna get him." She said to Abigail  
  
"Marguerite" she started  
  
"No, don't. I think the so nice Elders had done enough." She sarcastically  
  
And with that she also left. Abigail face showed worry.  
  
"What's troubling you Mrs. Layton?" asked Ned  
  
"They show so much care for one another, and they are so much in love, but Elders would never agree with their union." She said sadly  
  
"Why not?" asked Finn  
  
"Because..maybe he was the one who betrayed her.." suggested Challenger, with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Yes. She trusted him with her life, nobody could believe, Morrighan herself couldn't. The Elders never forgave him, that's why they forbidden her to interfere with his fate, a thing that she so easily disobeyed, she helped him, all of you, trough Roxton's dreams. If the Elders find that out, they're going to be furious, they hate the Guardian even more, because when Morrighan died he came here, crying asking what happened, the Elders accused him, and when he tried to escape, he was captured by that Avatar warrior that brought you here, and he was executed repeating that he didn't betrayed her. She was he's best friend, and his sister."  
  
"Sister?" asked Veronica  
  
"Back in that time, yes. But now she's more than that, but still the Elders think that he's going to do something to her."  
  
"But the Elders protected him, right? Then why did they do that?" asked Finn  
  
"Jacob asked them, made them promise, that they would watch out for him."  
  
....................................  
  
He was sitting near a spring in the village. Nobody could be seen, and he was thankful for that, right now he just wanted to be alone. He heard the sound of steps approaching and looked behind him.  
  
"John.." Marguerite begun  
  
"I want to be alone Marguerite..please leave.."  
  
"No, maybe you'll feel better if you talk.." Marguerite was in front of him, and caressed his cheek, "I.."  
  
"Marguerite I said I want to be alone!" he jerked her hand away.  
  
"John, I completely understand your motives for being like this but."  
  
"Understand? No I don't think you do, I've spent my all life living in a lie!" he shouted  
  
She paled.  
  
"Of course, and I'm the self-centred right? Do you think you were the only one? I hate my own uncle, who took care of me all of these years; I'm some stupid priestess, who possesses great powers, I was the one who always wished to know my parents, thinking that life would be different that way, and guess what, I found out that they there right in front of me, and they lied to me. How do you think that that feels?" she shouted as well as she started crying again.  
  
She turned away and started leaving him, cursing the day, when she fell in love with him.  
  
"Marguerite wait!" he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Roxton let me go! I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
An Avatar warrior that was near approached them.  
  
"Let her go." He said as he putted a sword on Roxton's neck.  
  
"Leave him, Gaalad." Marguerite pleaded  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded, then turned his head to Roxton. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you." And then went away a few yards.  
  
"Who's that guy? And why is he so worried about your safety?" asked Roxton, jealous running trough his veins.  
  
"It's not of your business." Marguerite answered bitterly  
  
"Yes it is. I love you Marguerite. I'm sorry..I didn't mean what I said."  
  
"Love?" she asked mockingly, "You say that you love me, but yet you're always hurting me. You call me cold, self-centred, and now you even leave quite clear that you don't exactly trust me the enough to tell me how you feel, and worst you say that I don't understand what you're going trough. If that's love, I don't want to know your disdain or hate." She said sarcastically  
  
"I'm sorry. I said I'm sorry."  
  
"You're always sorry, you were sorry to blurt out on that damn cave, you're sorry of this, you sorry of that. I'm tired of you always being sorry, Roxton. Just once in your life instead of saying you are, prove it."  
  
He looked at her for a second, as the words "Prove it" settle down on his mind. And he did what he thought that would be the only way to make believe his words. He kissed her. She tried to pull away but soon, she surrendered to his lips. The kiss was long and passionate as a kiss could be. When they pulled away he looked at her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"You're beautiful, and I love you."  
  
She smiled sweetly as he pulled her to another kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "He repeated between greedy kisses.  
  
....................................  
  
The next day, Abigail reunited all of them to give them instructions:  
  
"The reason I brought you all here is simple: you must now leave in a quest to find the key to open the box which contain the scripts of Avalon, we have the box, but the key was lost along time ago. You must go to the temple of Malacan, there you'll find the clue to the next temple, and so on, and so on, until you reach the temple of Bewell, there you'll find the one who knows the exact location of the key. But you must beware, on your way you'll find several dangers, but I'm sure that Morrighan, or Marguerite, as you rather call her, will help you, after all she can feel the enemy, Malone you can see him trough your visions, Challenger you have the power of science that will take your friends out of trouble, Veronica you have the protection of Avalon and the Trion, Finn you have the clear and cool mind that does not let itself interfere by emotions, and John, you're Morrighan's Guardian, you must protect her at any cost. Once you get the key you must come to Avalon, so that the scripts can be read."  
  
"Why? What does it say?" asked Ned  
  
"It says the exact location of the sources."  
  
....................................  
  
Two days later they left.  
  
....................................  
  
The Council spoke to Abigail:  
  
"Protector, this is useless." An Elder said  
  
"I don't know, don't you think that maybe there's a chance? We must not loose hope." She said  
  
"Do whatever you want. But the war is coming and nothing can stop it."  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: I hope that some of your answers are now cleared up. 


	9. The Quest

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: You already know it, so.don't make repeat myself all over again.  
  
Summary: The explorers start their journey to the temple of Malacan.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
Dreama, thanks for calling me a good writer; although I don't share the same opinion, I think I'm just a person with too much imagination.  
  
A. Windsor, thank you for appreciating my work.  
  
Pamiekae, I'm well aware of the misspellings, but I already explained that I don't really use to reread my work because I want to post it as soon as possible, but I also said that I'll try to read from now on, so I think that there will be a lot less mistakes. As for the Roxton's character, I really appreciate your honesty, and I'm looking forward to explore that missing part, but maybe you could tell me what it's missing, it would really help a lot, because I'm trying really hard to make my characters believable. Oh, and by the way: THANKYOU!! For putting me under of favourite authors and favourite stories, you have no idea of what that means to me!!  
  
TheChosenOne3, you'll just have to read it to find that out. (The part of Marguerite and that Avatar dude)  
  
SierraSunshine, thank you sooo much for your review, I mean.you're just too much!!! Thanks for calling me a genius, but let's be reasonable, I'm not worth that much! I also appreciate your attentive to make me a ruler of some large part of land, but really you don't want to THAT! I'm really greedy, and believe me, on the first chance I got, I would kill you with a knife on your back, and then I would rule the entire world myself!!!! (I'm just joking about the killing part, don't take this personally)  
  
The Quest  
  
They had left Avalon two days ago. They were still thinking about the events that occurred in the past few months. Marguerite's disappearance, Avalon, the revelations that they heard from Abigail, their quest.  
  
It sounded all too unreal to be true, and Challenger was the most revolted person that had ever existed on earth. How in God's name could he believe on that? He was a man of science, he lived, believed and defended all his live that there was no such thing as supernatural forces, mythical powers, ghosts, witches, but yet, on this plateau, he had already seen everything, of course he always made some sort of excuse to disbelieve in those things, saying that there was always a scientific explanation, but the problem, and yes, he considerate it a huge problem, was that he couldn't come up with on single logical explanation right now. And that was killing him, how could he, being him such a great scientist, not have an explanation, to him it sounded an outrage.  
  
But Challenger wasn't the only one with troubled thoughts on his mind, Roxton himself couldn't stop thinking that something was wrong, and that they were things that Abigail hidden from them. He didn't know why, but he had this feeling that there was something else, something that they had the right to know.  
  
Malone as well was apprehensive, Abigail's words about Morrighan and her Guardian concerned him, he knew that Roxton would never do such a thing, but something on the back of his mind told him to watch out. He learned in his self-discovery journey that life is full of little surprises.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Roxton's voice:  
  
"Someone's out there."  
  
"Really where?" asked Finn  
  
"There!" Veronica pointed out to two male forms coming to their direction.  
  
"Keep your rifles ready and aimed." The hunter instructed to the others  
  
As the strangers approached they realized that they were Avatars.  
  
"We've come to escort you to the Malacan temple."  
  
"No thank you, we'll find it ourselves." Roxton said recognizing the Avatar as being the one who interrupted his conversation with Marguerite the other day.  
  
"But that could take weeks; we don't know which way to go, yes Gaalad we accept your help." Marguerite said sending Roxton a what's-the matter-with- you, look.  
  
"No we don't." Roxton objected  
  
"Roxton." Marguerite started  
  
"We have to, Marguerite's right; we don't which way to go." Challenger interrupted sensing a fight coming in.  
  
Roxton had no choice but to agree reluctantly.  
  
....................................  
  
Veronica and Ned, were doing the watch after Roxton almost obligate them to it, and the others were in separate sides of the camp, Challenger and Finn were sit by the fire and Roxton and Marguerite had retired a little while ago.  
  
"Ned? What are you thinking about?" asked Veronica, "You've this look on your face."  
  
"Nothing particularly.well.I'm thinking about what your mother said back in Avalon, you know, that thing about Morrighan's Guardian."  
  
"Yeah.but you can't be possibly doubting of Roxton, I mean, he would never do that kind of stuff to Marguerite, he obviously likes too much."  
  
Ned smiled at her comment.  
  
"Yeah? Well I doubt he likes her as much as I like you?" he said kissing her  
  
When they broke the kiss, Veronica giggled.  
  
"Yeah, well tell him that! Have you seen the way he treats that Avatar? Every time Gaalad comes near Marguerite, Roxton's eyes look like they are coming out. He's really jealous." She said grinning  
  
"Yeah, "Malone grinned too, "I guess so.but it's normal I think, I mean Roxton and Marguerite have been apart for several months."  
  
"So have we, but still neither you nor I, acted that way, and trust me, Finn really thinks you're cute!"  
  
Malone laughed.  
  
"Nah, she doesn't have a chance, I have only eyes for you."  
  
....................................  
  
"Challenger?"  
  
"What is it Finn?"  
  
"So what do you think about all of this?"  
  
"Honestly?" she nodded, "I think this is madness!! In the last days, I heard and saw things whish I always believed that didn't exist!!"  
  
"Face it Challenger! You can't have an explanation for everything!"  
  
"But still."  
  
"Challenger, drop it! You can't think that now!! We have to worry about something else."  
  
"What?" Challenger's face become very serious  
  
"Well, I don't about you but.that thing that Vee's mother said about Marguerite and Roxton.." She started  
  
"You know that Roxton would never do something like that!" Challenger exclaimed  
  
"Yeah I know! Let me finish, I think that back in that time.it wasn't Roxton."  
  
"You mean someone else set a trap for him?" Challenger asked  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Well it has a certain logic.hm.but why him?" he wondered aloud  
  
"There's something else.I've been thinking.why wouldn't the old guys believe in Roxton, I mean, didn't Vee's mother said that they were all surprised?"  
  
"Yes, that's true, I wonder why.good thought Finn, I'm proud of you." Challenger said." I guess we'll have to try and figure out that, when we get back to Avalon, we'll ask Mrs. Layton right away. Now let's get some sleep. The Avatars said that tomorrow night we'll reach the Temple, so I'm guessing that we'll have a full day walk ahead of us."  
  
....................................  
  
Marguerite stirred in her sleep. Roxton who was holding her felt her breathing fastening and tried to wake her up.  
  
"Marguerite?" he touched her cheek, "My love?" he gave her a gentle kiss, and tried again," It's alright darling, I'm here." He saw her troubled expression calm down a little and went back to sleep holding even tightly.  
  
....................................  
  
They got up early in the mourning and started their journey with the Avatars leading them.  
  
Sometimes Gaalad came near Marguerite asking if she was alright but soon as he saw Roxton's look, he quickly joined his partner.  
  
"Marguerite, are you okay?" asked Veronica when they were doing a break "You look tired."  
  
The heiress thoughts quickly wondered to her nightmare. The vision of death everywhere, Avalon destroyed, and worst of all, Roxton's dead body in her arms.  
  
"No I'm fine. I just didn't sleep that well last night."  
  
"Yes, I felt you stirring, are you sure you're okay?" Roxton asked with a note of concern in his voice.  
  
"Why Lord Roxton, is that worry that I hear in your voice?" she teased.  
  
"Why Marguerite I thought you didn't care." he teased back" Now seriously, you're sure you're okay?  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine; it was just a dream."  
  
"That's odd. Last night I had a really weird dream myself. I think it was Malacan temple, it was surrounded by ice at least." Veronica confessed  
  
"Really? And what did you saw?" asked Ned  
  
"Always the journalist Neddy boy" Teased Roxton  
  
"You can bet on that." he answered. Then looked back to his beloved, "Well?"  
  
"Nothing special, actually I just saw it from the outside, and then I saw what seemed like an empty room, with a door that connect it to another one but when I tried to got trough there, I couldn't."  
  
"That's because Morrighan must enter first." Said the Avatar  
  
"Why Gaalad?" asked Marguerite  
  
"It's like a tradition that cannot be broken, no one except for Morrighan and those who she allow to accompany her can enter there." He explained  
  
....................................  
  
By the end of the day they reached the temple's entrance.  
  
"It's here, we should leave you now." Gaalad said, "Only you can enter there. We have to go back to Avalon.a warning...this may be an Avatar Temple but this place has been abandoned for a long time, we don't know if it has possible dangers. Be careful." The last sentence was to Marguerite as he eyed Roxton.  
  
The group parted and the explorers approached the doorways to the temple, and Marguerite stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Roxton  
  
"I see them, enemies.they are in there."  
  
"We don't have a chance, we have to go there, I mean, there's no other way, is there?" said Finn  
  
"No Finn, we just have to be careful," Ned said as he touched the doorway, "I see them too, but they're frozen, they mustn't have bared the heat."  
  
"I don't know.there's something wrong about them, whatever you do, don't touch them." Marguerite warned  
  
"Why?" Challenger inquired  
  
"They are some sort of.un-dead. They react to the touch and body heat, so let's try not to disturb them." She explained  
  
"Why would such things be here?" asked Roxton  
  
"The enemy, it would do anything for us not to find that key." Said Challenger  
  
"Yes." Agreed Malone  
  
"Alright then its settle: nobody touches anything and we'll be safe." Said Roxton  
  
"Then what are we waiting for, it's freezing out here." They all chuckled at Marguerite's complain. It was good to have her back.  
  
Slowly Veronica pulled the door and they entered.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: Okay, so another chapter is over. Hope you like it. Review. 


	10. Malacan

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Can I ask you something? What would you do if I told that they are not mine? Would you say: "NO!!?" And you would be surprised. Or would you just say: Yeah I know? Because I'm so sick of repeating myself, I said I don't own them, I'm not making money with this and that they belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: The explorers enter Malacan to find the clue that would lead them to the next temple.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Zeusfluff, I don't find your review bitter at all, and I'm sorry if that bothers you. I'm happy that you liked my story so far. Oh and by the way: if one you learn Spanish that would be an easier way for us to communicate since Spanish is not so very different from Portuguese.  
  
Pamiekae, thanks for reading and review, like I said I do appreciate your reviews because they are always constructive. I'll try to pay more attention to those small details. I totally agree with you on the part: "I wish the new season would finally get started", but I also read that the show will be aired soon, I don't know, but that would be a wish come true. Oh, and one more thing in case you haven't seen yet, I change the little details on my last chapter, I totally agreed with you: sweetie isn't a Roxton's word, and yes I do remember Roxton saying Neddy-boy in Brother in Arms, (I also like that episode because of the "That's it my love." from Marguerite) As for the "My Love" part, are referring to the Survivors episode? Because I went to see that episode again (I tape it) and there's no such words coming from Roxton's mouth.  
  
TheChosenOne3, I'm glad you approved Challenger frustration. I realized that Challenger's character needed that, because I'm well aware of his constant pursuit of knowledge and science, it wouldn't make that much sense, if he simply accepted all that he was experiencing at the time. Actually it was you who gave me the idea to explore that thing with Gaalad, and it's funny seeing you so frustrated with that character.  
  
A. Windsor, let me tell that you're not the only one who doesn't like Gaalad, but nobody is perfect, and Gaalad by the way you all say things isn't perfect at all.thanks for your review, again I thank for reading and appreciating my work.  
  
Dreama, since you're a great friend, I dedicated the second's temple name to you. (I hope the others don't mind, but it's just that I know Dreama personally, and she's one of my best friends.)  
  
Angel LeeAnn, yeah it's little bit weird that thing about them getting hurt, but then again I'm the one who loves when they're bickering and fighting with one another so. Thanks for reading my work I enjoy that a lot.  
  
Malacan  
  
The view was somehow disturbing.  
  
There were frozen bodies all over the place. Some on the floor, some were still up, and even others that have been surprised, because they had cups in their hands and lips.  
  
"Look at their faces. I mean the look in their eyes.." Veronica sounded horrified, "They all seem so.surprised."  
  
"Yes, I wonder what truly happened.." Roxton wondered  
  
"Well, whatever it is don't touch anything, remember what Marguerite said: they are..un-dead." Challenger said reluctantly.  
  
Marguerite smiled a little. Challenger haven't change, he was still a man of science, and she wouldn't be surprised if in a few weeks he would come up with some sort of logical explanation to all of those unexplainable events.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Finn avoiding the bodies  
  
"That way!" said Veronica  
  
"How do you know, Vee?"  
  
"It is as if my mother's pendant is guiding me, I just know it."  
  
"Yes, I read on a prophesy that the Protector is the one who leads Morrighan." Marguerite confessed  
  
"Really? You had access to that sort of things?" inquired Roxton  
  
"Why Lord Roxton, right now you made me remember my days as Parsifal, having access to everything and everyone."  
  
"Well you know me; I always liked to make people remember old times."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm old?" she asked trying to look outraged.  
  
"No of course not my Lady, I above all people believe that women till forties are young." He said teasing  
  
She snapped his shoulder.  
  
"And I believe that there is a certain Lord Roxton that is really going regret himself very soon for talking too much." She teased back, "Now back to real thing, yes I do read all of those kinds of things, I really didn't have much to do back in Avalon, and so I had to entertain myself over something."  
  
"Well then let's just keep going.lead the way Vee."  
  
....................................  
  
Veronica lead them trough the Temple. There were several more bodies spread out. Some of them looked terrified, other shocked, and others just surprised and horrified at the same time.  
  
They followed Veronica close behind.  
  
Finn was getting really apprehensive about that spooky place, oh she knew a lot creepy places in the future, but never had she seen one such of that, bodies with really scary faces, shadows that seemed to come to life in her mind and those quiet screams for help coming from the lifeless people.  
  
"Oh, I don't like this place." Marguerite moaned  
  
"For once, I totally agree with you." Finn agreed  
  
They stopped.  
  
"It's here." Veronica said  
  
She pointed to a door.  
  
"That's the room from my dream."  
  
"The one you couldn't pass over?" asked Challenger  
  
"No it's not that one yet, this one is that empty room that lead to another one." She explained  
  
"Then lets go." Commanded Roxton  
  
"No wait!" Marguerite shouted  
  
"What?!" asked Ned  
  
The others also looked puzzled by Marguerite words.  
  
She pointed at an inscription on the door.  
  
"All who shall enter here will die a very cold death." She quoted  
  
"That's what's it's written?" inquired Roxton  
  
Marguerite nodded.  
  
"It speaks of some sort of mystical creature called the Avanara." she said reading the inscription  
  
"We can't afford ourselves to stop now, we have to go on." Said Veronica  
  
"Yeah, we'll be careful." Roxton said squeezing Marguerite's hand.  
  
They entered the room and saw a man's body laying on the floor right in front of the door they just passed on.  
  
"Good Grief, look at his face!" Challenger exclaimed  
  
The man's face was disfigured with several wounds, but still in his eyes there was shock.  
  
"He's an Avatar." Veronica realized  
  
"Look! A journal, maybe we can find out what happened here." Said Roxton  
  
He took the journal that was lying on the floor an opened.  
  
"I can't understand a word." He gave it to Marguerite, "Would my Lady be kind enough to translate?"  
  
She chuckled. They loved to play their little games of teasing and flirting, although sometimes he or she would really hurt each other, they couldn't stop it.  
  
"Okay." She took the journal from Roxton's hand:  
  
November 1st, 1920 It was all too sudden for us to realize what truly happened. We were attacked last night.by Kartwar and Ickan's men; they wanted to know the location of the key, they said that Morrighan was already on the plateau, a thing that I'm grateful for. I sworn on my brother's grave, that I wouldn't let that happen. They tortured me and I lead them to where they wanted to go, but neither I nor them knew our mistake, I was only thinking that Avanara would punish them, so I didn't mind. It wasn't until later when I saw them, trying catching spells of control in the creature.that I knew what was coming..that creature cannot be controlled, not by them, not by anyone, but we Avatars always knew how to deal with it. The creature was relished and killed everything and everyone, I'm the only one left alive, and I'm dying..  
  
"And.?" asked Ned, who had been drinking Marguerite's words.  
  
"There isn't anything else, it ends here." She said  
  
"Let me see it." Ned took the journal from Marguerite's hands and everything went black.  
  
....................................  
  
He was in the middle of a room; a man was standing in an altar praying when he heard the noise of the door open up behind him, and looked.  
  
Ned also looked.  
  
"I thought I told you to never interrupt my prayers."  
  
"My Lord, Shadowik and Chaoslon's armies are coming." An Avatar said  
  
"What?!"  
  
"From everywhere, they're thousands."  
  
"Send a message to Avalon! Tell them what's happening. And I want an answer!" he commanded. When the Avatar left, the man spoke to himself," We're going to die out here."  
  
The room whirled and Malone found himself in the same room, but now everything was destroyed, what was once a beautiful altar was now not more than a few broken rocks, full of dust and the floor once so clean was now filled with blood and the marks of a brutal fight.  
  
There were men all over the place; he was surprised that he recognized a few of them from the frozen bodies he had seen awhile ago.  
  
The men dragged the Avatar priest out of the room.  
  
"This must be what happened here." the journalist thought  
  
Ned followed the men to the room where he and his companions were a short while ago.  
  
The Avatar pointed towards a door and the enemy's men started to open it.  
  
A loud roar came from inside and the priest ran away.  
  
The image fade and Ned, saw himself standing inside the same room where minutes before he saw the men opening the door.  
  
Now the room was quite close to the scenery that he had known from the real world, except that the Avatar was still alive and writing in his journal, but Ned could see the exhaustion on his face.  
  
The man murmured to himself:  
  
"I'm going to die, but at least they don't know the location, the men that escaped will never support the cold from the outside." He sounded feverish.  
  
Suddenly both Ned and the man heard a noise from behind; the man's eyes were opened wide in shock and surprise. When Malone started to look back, another wave of dizziness came over him.  
  
....................................  
  
"Ned!" Veronica called  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled a little to Veronica.  
  
"His pulse is getting stronger, I believe he's okay." He heard Challenger's voice.  
  
"What happen?" he managed to ask  
  
"What happen? We're the ones who should be asking you that. The moment you touch the journal you went out like a light." Marguerite explained  
  
Ned started to get up and growled:  
  
"Oh my head"  
  
"It's alright Malone, certain waves of dizziness are normal in this kind of situation." Said Roxton  
  
"I'm okay.."he looked up to the questioning look on the others' eyes. "I think I just saw what happened here."  
  
"But I thought these visions of yours were already under control." Veronica said worried  
  
"Yes, but this one was different, it was very powerful..it kind of surprised me.."  
  
"I believe that's a normal thing, after all, is not everyday that a mere mortal, in sort of speak, hears and sees things that happened by touching personal objects of people."  
  
"Well what did you saw?" asked a curious Finn  
  
.......................................  
  
"Then the warning was correct there is a creature." Marguerite said  
  
"Yes, but I believe that those men relished that thing, and now it's out there." Malone explained  
  
"But how come we didn't saw it in our way?" asked Finn  
  
"That has a certain logic, maybe the creature is asleep in some sort of hibernation or maybe we didn't cross his way, after all it is a pretty big temple." Said Challenger  
  
....................................  
  
Marguerite entered the room, followed by the others.  
  
It was not a very big area, in the center there was an altar, and in the corners they could see torches but there were not lighted.  
  
Marguerite walked to the altar and took of her pendant from her neck. "The Cradle of Life." she murmured as she touched the pendant  
  
"What?" Finn asked  
  
"It's the pendant's name." she explained  
  
"Oh.Cradle..something..right?" Finn asked  
  
"Cradle of Life"  
  
"Why does it call that?" Veronica asked  
  
"Because with it, Morrighan can control life itself if she wanted to, and she's the only who can control it" the heiress explained once again  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Finn  
  
Marguerite carefully putted the pendant onto an indentation of its symbol.  
  
Immediately the torches lighten up, but it was a different light, instead of yellow flames the explorers could see blue ones. In the altar an image begun to take form and Ned realized it was the Avatar priest from his vision.  
  
The Avatar came near Morrighan and spoke to her.  
  
"My Lady, I'm glad you're finally here, but I'm also aware that that means that difficult times are ahead of us."  
  
"Who are you?" Veronica asked  
  
"I'm Roland, I once was a priest here, but we were attacked and I died; now I'm just a spirit that forced himself to live on, so that the location of the key wouldn't be lost...you're very much like your mother.." He answered  
  
"Thank you." She said a little uncomfortable  
  
"So you know the location of the key?" Roxton inquired  
  
"Yes I..John?" he asked eyes wide open, "By the Gods, the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby..." he saw the questioning look on Roxton's face and said, "I'm Jacob's brother, your uncle."  
  
"Excuse me.sir?" Challenger asked not knowing how to treat him, "But how do we get to the key?"  
  
"I can only tell you part of the path, not the path itself, you must past all tasks to get there, it is almost as training for what will come."  
  
He reached Roxton's hand and the spirit's and Roxton's eyes lighten up.  
  
After a few seconds everything went back to normal.  
  
"I gave you the location of the Temple, once you're out of here, my nephew will tell you where to go. Now you must leave this place, it's not safe, the Avanara is out there, it is a luck that you haven't found it yet, let's hope that such luck will endure."  
  
And with that he disappeared.  
  
....................................  
  
"Be careful not to touch anything." Malone warned  
  
They were getting back on their way trough the Temple with once again Veronica on lead.  
  
"We know that Neddy-boy." Roxton answered, half teasing, half serious.  
  
By then Veronica stopped making Marguerite go against her.  
  
"Veronica you should be more cautious, I could have fallen and touched a body by." she trailed off when she saw where Veronica's eyes were.  
  
A creature more like a giant snake with a scorpion tale was sound asleep in front of them.  
  
"Look at that!" Challenger almost shouted, "Isn't it amazing? I mean, look at his tale and his claws, they're huge, and look at the skin, its pure ice."  
  
"No doubt about that, we found the Avanara..Can't this day get any better?" Marguerite complained  
  
"Is there another way Vee?"  
  
"No Finn, we'll have to cross it, without waking it." Veronica answered  
  
"No problem lets go." Roxton said  
  
"For you it's easy, you're a hunter, you're used not to make noise, but not everyone is like you."  
  
"Marguerite, complaining isn't any better."  
  
Suddenly the creature's eyes fully opened.  
  
"Don't look at the eyes." Ned shouted  
  
The explorers quickly closed their eyes.  
  
"Not that you cared to mention, but may I ask.Why?" Marguerite shouted as well.  
  
"It freezes people trough eye contact." He said  
  
"How do you know that?" Veronica inquired  
  
"I just had a vision."  
  
"Great, great, great, great!!!" Marguerite muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
They heard the Avanara's roar.  
  
They turned their backs to the creature and opened their eyes.  
  
"How do we cross that now?" Finn asked pointed to the Avanara behind them.  
  
"It moves slowly but." Challenger realized, "Wait a second.Malone said that the creature was in that room that where Roland spirit appeared right?" They nodded, "So.How could Morrighan enter there without being frozen?"  
  
"I just had an idea!" Marguerite said turning her head to face the creature.  
  
The explorers also turned to see Marguerite blue-gray eyes go brighter and a red light appearing in the Avanara's eyes.  
  
The creature roared in agony.  
  
"Let's go!" Marguerite shouted  
  
"What did you do?" Roxton asked  
  
"Explain later! Now move! The bodies react to the warm heat, and I just use that."  
  
They ran as fast as they could, in their way they could see the frozen bodies coming to live.  
  
When they got to the doors at the entrance they closed them soundly behind them and finally managed to breathe.  
  
....................................  
  
They set camp outside the Temple, not to near though, careful not to hear the sounds of agony coming from there.  
  
"So Marguerite what did you did to the Avanara?" Veronica asked  
  
"I burned up his eyes."  
  
They all looked to her with puzzled expressions.  
  
"..Roxton? So where to next?" she asked changing the subject  
  
"Hm?...Oh.To the Alesig Temple, it's in the Oasis." He answered  
  
....................................  
  
"Roxton, are you alright?" Marguerite asked when the others retired to their sleep.  
  
Roxton looked into Marguerite's eyes and looked down again.  
  
"It's okay, I understand if you don't wanna talk about it." she said  
  
"No wait. I.I want to talk.I need to talk."  
  
She smiled; she had never seen him like this. Who could have imagined? The great white hunter afraid of a little talk.  
  
"I." he begun, "I can't take it, I mean, I spent half of my life living a lie, I killed the one true rightful owner of the title of a lord.and I thought it was brother and after all it was just my cousin, maybe that's why who I thought it was my father was so disgraceful, I murdered his only son."  
  
"Roxton, would you just stop? It was an accident! You know it was, that bullet was for an ape you have no fault that it entered William's chest as well." Marguerite kissed him on his cheek. "You have to move on.I know that this sounds I little weird coming from me but.forget the past and live the present."  
  
He smiled broadly.  
  
"My present, and hopefully my future, is right in front of my eyes." He kissed her fully on the lips and hugged her. "Thank you.for listen."  
  
They stayed like that for a while until Marguerite broke apart.  
  
"We should get some rest. Tomorrow will have another bloody day walk ahead of us."  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading and...Review!!! 


	11. Alesig

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I'm really getting pissed of with this but: I DON'T OWN THEM OKAY?!  
  
Summary: The explorers go to the Temple Alesig, lead by Roxton.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews.  
  
TheChosenOne3, definitely me! The Plateau is a sweet angel compared to me.Don't you think that just because you guys don't like Gaalad I'm going to stop using his character, no way, in fact I already have his destiny traced.  
  
Dreama, thanks for calling me a great writer, although I totally disagree with you, at least I know that you have a good intention.  
  
SierraSunshine, how bossy of you.No wonder you wanna take over the world.  
  
A.Windsor, I'm glad that you approve all of my chapters until now, keep reading and review.  
  
Alesig  
  
"The Loion Oasis" Veronica announced as they entered the deep forest.  
  
"Finally! I thought that we would get here! I'm tired of walking trough that bloody icy ground." Complained Marguerite  
  
"How much farther old boy?" asked Challenger  
  
"About a day walk or so"  
  
"What?! Oh." Marguerite whined  
  
"Maybe we should camp for the night." Malone suggested  
  
"Yes, good idea, we won't make that much progress anyway, it's getting dark." Roxton said  
  
....................................  
  
"Okay so whose turn to cook is? I'm starved." exclaimed Finn  
  
"Marguerite's" Answered Challenger  
  
"You know, on second though, maybe I'm not that hungry."  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"Maybe Veronica should help; after all we don't want to get sick.." Malone said  
  
"Very funny Malone" Marguerite said rather sarcastically, "But you know, I was the one who prepared the coffee that you drinking...oh and by the way I hope you don't mind..I putted a slight amount of dirt on it."  
  
Malone immediately spitted all the coffee that he had on his mouth and Marguerite laughed really hard.  
  
"I was only joking." She manage to say trough her laugh  
  
....................................  
  
"So I guess we're cousins..." Veronica said when both Marguerite and she were preparing dinner  
  
"I guess we are."  
  
"You sound upset about it." She realized  
  
"No, not upset, just sad, after all..I never had much of family..and now that I finally have one..I wish I didn't." Marguerite said near tears  
  
"Why? You found what you were looking for, a name.."  
  
"Yeah...but I also found that I've lived a lie all my life, I could have had a better life, one where there was no husbands, no disappointments.." She trailed of realizing that she was saying too much. "I could have been very happy. But now both my parent's are death."  
  
"I know what it feels like to loose your parents." Veronica said sympathetically, "Don't worry you'll live trough that, and who knows, if one day you have children, at least you know you won't do the same thing to them."  
  
Marguerite smiled not bothering to say that children weren't exactly on her plans. Children. She smiled again at the thought of it, "Who knows what the future may bring." She thought eyeing Roxton and thinking what a wonderful father he would become some day. Not that she would ever tell him, but secretly she hoped that one day he would be the father of her own children.  
  
....................................  
  
At first light they left.  
  
....................................  
  
"That's it!" Marguerite cried out "How much farther?"  
  
"We're getting close." Answered Roxton  
  
"I don't want to upset you or something but you said that an hour ago." Said Finn  
  
Roxton looked to his companions, and kept walking.  
  
"It's right over there."  
  
They walked a few more minutes until the temple came in to view.  
  
"It's huge." Veronica exclaimed  
  
The temple view from the outside was indeed enormous; the columns that supported the weight of the roof of the entrance were surrounded by wild vines full of red roses. The temple seemed like a vision from a dream.  
  
"Let's go." Challenger commanded  
  
They walked towards the entrance, but once they got there they heard the sound of horses and men.  
  
"What's that?" Finn asked  
  
"It sounds like..horses." Roxton answered  
  
"I see them..." Malone said "They're thousands."  
  
"Kartwar. He's coming, it's him." Marguerite explained  
  
In that moment from the Temple came out druids.  
  
"My lady, "One of them said, "Kartwar is going to attack us."  
  
"We know that. What do we do?" Challenger asked  
  
"You? You run, you can't stay here, leave them to us..."  
  
"Nonsense, we'll help you." Roxton interrupted  
  
"John I don't know if that's such a good idea." Marguerite said as she saw the army coming in their direction.  
  
Thousands and thousands of men marched towards the temple with swords on their hands.  
  
"At my command you attack." Roxton instructed, and then he looked to a druid, "Take Morrighan inside."  
  
"What? What the Hell do you think you're doing? I'm not going anywhere. You can't give me orders I.." Roxton gave a gentle and yet passionate kiss to quiet her down.  
  
"Go."  
  
The druid took Marguerite by the arm inside the Temple.  
  
"Any ideas George?" asked Roxton with his rifle ready and aimed towards the enemy.  
  
"Sorry old boy, fresh out."  
  
The army march was getting closer and closer.  
  
"Steady." Roxton shouted. The men were ready to attack." Steady." Only a few passes separated them. "Now!"  
  
The explorers started to shoot and immediately a few men fell to the ground. The army finally got closer enough and the real battle begun.  
  
"We have to help them. I can't stay here and just watch." Marguerite said as she saw the battle. She ran towards the entrance and got out in time to see one of the worst things she ever saw.  
  
Roxton had grabbed a sword from on of the dead enemy's bodies and started to fight against another man, but from behind an enemy stabbed him on his back.  
  
"NOOO" Marguerite screamed  
  
Soon Marguerite was next to Roxton.  
  
"You idiot! Now her power will be unleashed" she heard a man say.  
  
The explorers looked to where the voice came.  
  
"Kartwar!" The druids exclaimed  
  
Challenger looked to the man and realized that he remained him of someone, and he was not the only one to think that way, the others also realized that.  
  
The battle continued thought, and Kartwar was visibly winning.  
  
Marguerite held Roxton's body.  
  
"Don't you dare dying on me now." She said trough tears.  
  
He tried to speak but no sound came from his mouth.  
  
When she saw him like this she couldn't take it anymore. She let him go and stood up.  
  
A sudden wind came over, getting stronger and stronger at every second. Marguerite's eyes were lifeless and her look was blank, without emotions. She opened her mouth and scream was heard.  
  
The enemy begun to step back fear was written in the men's eyes.  
  
From the earth men and creatures started to emerge, and one by one Kartwar's men were killed or taken.  
  
Kartwar saw this and looked to Marguerite.  
  
"You won't get away with this, I'll be back, mark my words."  
  
When Kartwar and what was left of his grand army left, Marguerite fainted.  
  
....................................  
  
She woke up with the sound of voices calling her name.  
  
"Marguerite?" Veronica tried again. Marguerite slowly opened her eyes. "Hi there"  
  
"Hi.." Marguerite answered  
  
"How are you feeling?" Finn asked  
  
"Fine...Where's Roxton?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
She looked up to the man she loved.  
  
"You alive!" she said" How.?"  
  
"The druids and Challenger took great care of him." Veronica explained  
  
"How long was I.?"  
  
"Out?" Roxton smiled, "Two weeks."  
  
Marguerite's eyes widened  
  
....................................  
  
Marguerite putted her pendant on its place and Bochra appeared.  
  
"Morrighan."he said "It is a great joy to know that you're alive and well."  
  
"Are you..." Malone started  
  
"Dead? No. I'm well alive, it is just my image that you're seeing, I was once the leader of this temple, but I was obligated to leave."  
  
He came near Marguerite and touched her pendant that started to glow immediately.  
  
"I gave you the location of the next temple. Now leave, we can't afford ourselves to waste time." And with that he was gone.  
  
....................................  
  
They were joined by a Druid that insisted to accompany them. They didn't mind because after all he could give them information of what was to come.  
  
"Marguerite, what's the next temple?" asked Malone  
  
"The Kitilla Temple, in the Deevon's Desert." She told them  
  
....................................  
  
By night they camped near a lake.  
  
"I'm going for a swim." Marguerite said  
  
"Not alone you won't." Marguerite smiled to Roxton in response  
  
They reached the lake a few minutes later.  
  
"Turn around!" Marguerite ordered.  
  
"Do I have to?!"  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite warned  
  
"Alright I promise not to peek." He said as he crossed his fingers behind his back  
  
She undressed and her blouse and skirt and entered the cool water.  
  
Roxton turned around and saw her, immediately he took of his hat and boots and entered the water too.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marguerite asked  
  
"What does it look? I'm taking a swim in a lake, and right now I'm looking to the most beautiful woman that I ever saw in my entire life." He answered  
  
Marguerite blushed a little by his words.  
  
"Why Lord Roxton, I did not meant that. Who's going to take watch now that you're here?" she asked teasing him  
  
He came closer to her.  
  
"I don't know, but I think that's not important right now."  
  
He grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately and she responded equally. She putted her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling.  
  
"I love you." She said  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Hmm.How much do you love me?" she asked  
  
"This much." He said as pulled her to another breathless kiss, "And the enough to give my own life for yours." He said as he kissed her again gently this time.  
  
"Is that why you did it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That thing back in the temple, sending me away and getting hurt.." She sobbed  
  
"Shhh, it's alright, I'm here." He stroked her hair as she cried against his chest.  
  
When her sobs stopped, she looked up and met his eyes.  
  
"Don't ever do that again, you hear me? I can't loose you." She said  
  
"You won't, I guess that you're stuck with me forever." He teased  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever" he said and kissed her once again.  
  
.......................................  
  
Challenger, the druid and Veronica were sitting by the fire while Ned and Finn checked the perimeter just to make sure that nothing would surprise them.  
  
"Mr. Meldron?" Veronica said  
  
"Please Meldron."  
  
"Alright." She smiled to the old man" Meldron, I was wondering if you could tell me...about Morrighan's powers."  
  
"What do you won't to know?"  
  
"What did she do back in the temple?"  
  
"She called the black shadows of the dead."  
  
"You mean..she resurrected the dead?" Challenger asked not believing in his ears.  
  
"Yes, basically is that."  
  
"How?" asked Veronica  
  
"Only she knows how, but that sort of things are not very common, she is more powerful then we thought.."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well professor, call the dead, requires a hard train and as far as I know she did not had one." Meldron explained  
  
"But she brought Ned.." Veronica started  
  
"He was dead?" Meldron asked eyes wide open  
  
"More or less, he was trapped in spirit world."  
  
"Than I'm right, she is more powerful than we thought, if Ned Malone was in the Spirit world than he must have been trapped all together with Saaros, and he's one of the most powerful Kartwar's demons."  
  
....................................  
  
"Ned?"  
  
"I'm here Finn."  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"I'm sorry; I just had a vision.."  
  
"What vision?"  
  
"Of Kartwar.he makes me remember someone."  
  
"Yeah me too, oddly he makes me remember Roxton you know. I don't know why, but he really does. So what was your vision about?"  
  
"Nothing special, I just Kartwar laughing and laughing."  
  
"Creepy."  
  
"Come on let's go back to the camp."  
  
....................................  
  
Marguerite was having another nightmare. But this time it felt more real.  
  
She saw Avalon's palace totally destroyed and she saw Gaalad laughing while killing Roxton. Then she ran to her love and felt the last breath coming from his mouth.  
  
Then all she heard was: "You'll be next!"  
  
She woke up and snuggled more into Roxton's embrace. She wouldn't let that happen, never.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like it. Review please!!! 


	12. Kitilla

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I'm divided in two parts, one good, and one evil, and you know what the evil said to the other yesterday? I don't own these characters, and you know what? I think she's telling the truth.  
  
Summary: The explorers go to the Temple Kitilla lead by Marguerite  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you guys for your reviews.  
  
Dreama, thank you sooo much for appreciating my work, oh, and by the way if your curiosity levels are high now, I can't even imagine what they would be like in the future chapters.  
  
Velma-Kelly-online, you're one of those persons who first reviewed my story, and so one of the dearest reviewers close to my heart. So don't stop reviewing anymore, I love to hear everybody's opinion. Thanks again for reading my work.  
  
Ashley, thanks for your review, I'm glad that you think that, and your review made me realize that my story was cool, because it's getting new reviewers to it, one like yourself.  
  
TheChosenOne3, lol, but it's true.thanks for reading my story, and even more important thanks for reviewing all my chapters, that really means a lot to me.  
  
Alicia, thanks for reading and keep reviewing.  
  
A. Windsor, nobody likes Gaalad, so you're not the only one, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.  
  
SierraSunshine, and I thought that I was the desperate, thank you so much for loving my story, and even better, admit it. Thanks for all of your reviews they're much well appreciated.  
  
Kitilla  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were on the lead, while the others followed close behind.  
  
They got out of the Oasis about a day ago and entered the burning heat of the desert.  
  
"Oh, I can't take it; it's so much hot that I feel like I'm going to melt at any second." Marguerite complained  
  
"No, none of that, you can't melt away, the ground where you would melt it has no fault, there's no need to take out on it." Roxton teased  
  
Marguerite snapped his shoulder.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm tired and hot, if it wasn't for that you'd be sorry for those words by now." She teased back, but trying to look upset  
  
He took her tiny hand on his and encircled his fingers on hers.  
  
"I love you." He said  
  
"Great, how can I be mad at you when say that?" she asked frustrated, then in a gentle tone "I love you too, "She said smiling.  
  
Behind them Ned and Veronica grinned. They couldn't hear what they said but they saw them, holding hands.  
  
"Those two."she said  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad that they're finally getting along, quite frankly I was wondering if that would ever happen some day." Ned said  
  
"I always knew," when she saw the look on Ned's face, she amended, "Well maybe not at first, but somehow along the way, I knew that they would come to this. They must have suffered so much...not being with one another.."  
  
"We were separated as well, we suffered as well.." He started  
  
"Ned, but it was different, our love is very different from theirs." Veronica said  
  
"You know, sometimes I think that for what they have, the word love is weak to express, what they have is the purest love one could ever find. Even I, a journalist and a writer, can't describe it." He said with a smile, "But that's not much of a thing, I can't describe what I feel for you as well, but that doesn't stop me from loving you."  
  
"I love you too, Ned, very much, I guess that I always have, but at first I was afraid, afraid that I was mistaken.."  
  
"Veronica I want to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will.will you marry me? I mean, I want to spend all my life with you, have a few kids.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, just answer!"  
  
"Yes!" Veronica shouted hugging him.  
  
The others stopped on their tracks and looked towards the young couple.  
  
"Care to share what's happening, with us Vee?"  
  
The couple looked to their fellow companions. Ned putted his arm around Veronica's waist and announced:  
  
"We're going to get married."  
  
Shouts of joy were heard.  
  
"Congratulations!" Challenger said as she hugged Veronica  
  
"Well, you won't get married if we don't hurry up, so let's get going while I'm in the mood for a walk." Marguerite said after everyone congratulated the blond couple.  
  
The others just grinned. ....................................  
  
They set camp for the night.  
  
"So when do you think your going actually get married?" Finn asked when they were all gathered around the fire.  
  
"We have been talking about that, and after Veronica dethroned completely my idea of getting married right away, we decided to get married when this all situation is solved."  
  
"It's a wise decision." Challenger agreed  
  
"Yes, it is the best thing to do." Marguerite added  
  
....................................  
  
"Challenger? Still awake?" Marguerite asked to the scientist  
  
"I could ask you the same question. I thought that you and Roxton were already sleeping by now."  
  
"He is, but I can't." she said as she sited beside him, "Do you mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all. I couldn't sleep either"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"In these days all I can think about is Jessie.."  
  
"Your wife?"  
  
"Yes.." He smiled  
  
"Do you miss her a lot?"  
  
"A lot. I miss most of her presence and sympathy above all else." He manage to smile, "I know I wasn't much of a husband, but I really whish I could return back home, and try to make up all of these years with her."  
  
Marguerite smiled.  
  
"You will, one day, who knows?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"What about you? Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked  
  
"Bad dream, more like a nightmare than a dream actually."  
  
"Really that bad uh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have been sleeping well?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are looking very pale lately, and also tired." He answered´  
  
"Well not exactly, I keep having this dream..it's nothing really..I think I'll go back and try to sleep." She excused. She didn't want to preoccupy Challenger with her dreams about Roxton's death.  
  
....................................  
  
"That's an Egyptian temple, it's abandoned for years. People left it when they were attacked by Chaoslon armies." Meldron explained  
  
"Is there any creature inside?" Challenger asked  
  
"No, but there are several booby traps, be careful." he said  
  
"Egyptian temple, you said? Great!" Marguerite said with excitement thinking about the possible treasures inside.  
  
Roxton looked at her puzzled.  
  
....................................  
  
Marguerite repeated the same action as in the other temples and a female figure was visible.  
  
The image wore rich Egyptian clothes and different kind of jewels in both wrists.  
  
The Druid bowed.  
  
"My Lady." He said  
  
"You may stand up Meldron." She said, and turned to face the baffled explorers. "I'm one of the Avalon's Elders, Isiris."  
  
She came near Veronica and touched her eyes. Veronica stirred and when she opened her eyes a light was still visible.  
  
"You know now where to go next. Good luck." And with that it disappeared.  
  
....................................  
  
"I thought that the Elders were only Avalon people.." Marguerite commented with the Druid  
  
"No, actuality each Elder is from a different tribe and culture, for main reasons, to try to be fair with everyone they judge and to try to be just with the faith of the Plateau." Meldron explained  
  
"Well, they certainly weren't fair with me." Marguerite said with disgust on her voice  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe not, but you'll never know now. So you should look into tomorrow, into your future and leave the past to yesterday. Wise words it was your mother who told them to Me." he said  
  
"You knew my mother?"  
  
"Yes, she was one of a kind; I was one of her closest friends, Gorlum was my brother, she had an extraordinary ability to get what she always wanted, with usually happened, and the main reason for her to put us in trouble was her extreme curiosity!" he said with a sad and distant look.  
  
Marguerite was nearly tears.  
  
"Let's get going!" she said as she moved to where Veronica was.  
  
She hated to show people her emotions, especially those ones she considerate weak, the only person that saw those feelings inside her was Roxton.  
  
....................................  
  
"Vee, are you sure that this is the right way?" asked Finn as they passed trough a pile of skeletons.  
  
"Yes, let's just keep on going."  
  
They reached a larger room filled with treasures.  
  
"Look at this. Gold, jewels...This is paradise!" Marguerite exclaimed  
  
The others looked to her.  
  
"Marguerite we better get going." Roxton said  
  
"Wait just second, "She was heading towards an altar where a huge sparkling diamond stood.  
  
"Come on Marguerite, why do always have to be like?" he asked exasperated  
  
"Marguerite there could be booby traps..let's leave." Challenger warned  
  
"Will you just stop? It's just a diamond! No harm ever came from bringing a diamond." Marguerite said, but as she touched the precious gem, spears came from everywhere.  
  
"Get down!!" Roxton shouted  
  
Marguerite who was with her back turned over to the explorers didn't noticed anything, and Challenger who realized this, ran to pull her down.  
  
"Marguerite!" Roxton shouted again.  
  
When Challenger got near her he noticed a spear coming on her direction, and instinctively pulled Marguerite down but got injured on his leg, and winced in pain.  
  
Everything was over, and soon all the explorers were around Challenger.  
  
Marguerite had distanced herself from the group, regret coming over her.  
  
Roxton stood up and went to meet her.  
  
"This is your entire fault!!" he shouted  
  
"What?!" she shouted as well  
  
"Challenger is injured because of your greed!!" he shouted again  
  
"Roxton I am not in the mood for this." She stated angrily  
  
"For what for hearing the truth?"  
  
She started baking away and he was following close behind.  
  
The others were observing everything open-mouthed. They had never seen Roxton and Marguerite like that.  
  
"Guys..." Finn started when they were going to start arguing again, but stopped when she saw her friends walking and suddenly falling.  
  
"Roxton! Marguerite!" Veronica cried out.  
  
"What happened?" Finn asked  
  
"Booby trap, I know where they are." Ned explained  
  
"Another vision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Veronica looked uncertain to Challenger.  
  
"Go on with Ned, I'll stay here with Challenger." Finn said  
  
"Don't stay on my count, I'll be fine in Mr. Meldron's hands." Challenger manage to say  
  
"Alright then let's go."  
  
....................................  
  
They had been falling for over two minutes until they reached the ground, Marguerite landing on top of Roxton.  
  
She backed away from him; she knew that if she stayed where she was they'd start arguing again.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked  
  
"Do you I look alright to you?" he asked angrily rubbing is back and his left foot that was hurting like hell.  
  
"There's no need to be rude Roxton, I was only making a question."  
  
"Right, just like when you were only taken a diamond that could have killed Challenger!" he shouted  
  
"Roxton it was an accident, it was Challenger who putted himself in front of me."  
  
"Yeah right, Marguerite I'm tired of your constants excuses, this time your greed has gone too far. Yes! Think of the word...Greed, now there's a good word to describe you, Marguerite the greed in person!" he said mockingly  
  
"Stop it Roxton!"  
  
"You know sometimes I even ask myself why I put up with you, you're infuriating."  
  
"Just stop it!" she shouted, and went to a dark corner of the small room where they were standing.  
  
She sat there and felt tears making their way. Why did she actually believe that Roxton would be different from everyone else? He was just like any other man; once they get their trophy they changed their attitude completely.  
  
Roxton realized that he said things that he did not meant so he went over to where she was sitting and kneeled down right in front of her, ignoring the pain that came from his back.  
  
"Marguerite?" he said, but she just turned away from his gaze." Please I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that.."  
  
She still didn't answer.  
  
"Marguerite, look at me, "He pleaded grabbing her chin, making her look to him, "I'm sorry." He stated  
  
"Leave me alone." She shouted, "Aren't you afraid that Greed in person may actually.."  
  
He shut her up with a passionate kiss that she so eagerly returned.  
  
"I'm still angry at you!" she said  
  
"So am I, but that doesn't mean that we have to stay like this, I hate to hurt you. I love you Marguerite." He said leaning to another kiss  
  
"I love too." She said when they broke apart.  
  
"Hm...How much do you love me?" he asked quoting her question from the other day.  
  
She smiled brightly.  
  
"This much," she quoted as well as she leaned for another kiss, but as they lips met briefly they heard Ned's voice.  
  
"Roxton? Marguerite?" he shouted  
  
"Why, oh why, does this always happen?" Roxton said under his breath. Marguerite giggled. "Over here Ned." He said as he helped Marguerite to stand up.  
  
....................................  
  
Soon the explorers were back in the jungle. They had been walking for days, slowed down by Challenger's injured leg, of course he was recovering rather quickly but still his leg give him pain, and they had to stop more frequently than the expected.  
  
"We can rest back at the treehouse." Ned suggested  
  
"Yeah that would be a good idea; we can all use a good night's sleep." Roxton said.  
  
"Unfortunately old boy, our stock is very low, we need to get food, medicinal herbs, and I was hoping that now in the jungle.." Challenger started  
  
"We'll see that once we get to the treehouse."  
  
....................................  
  
"Finally, we're here." Marguerite said as they entered the treehouse. It was almost noon.  
  
"Yeah, I missed this place so much." Veronica exclaimed.  
  
....................................  
  
"It's settle then, Roxton and Marguerite stay at the treehouse gathering supplies, while Challenger, Finn, Mr. Meldron, Veronica and me are going to get the medicine plants. We leave in an hour."  
  
....................................  
  
"I still don't think we should let Challenger go, he is injured on his leg." Marguerite said as she and Roxton watched the others go.  
  
"Marguerite, has you may well remember, Challenger's point is right: is the one who knows all the plants he wanna get and that way this will all go faster, besides you heard them, they'll be here by tomorrow's noon."  
  
....................................  
  
"You know, I even missed those guys. "Said Finn after they escaped a group of hungry raptors.  
  
They set camp early that day; Challenger said that they had already collected more than half of what they needed so they decided to leave the rest for tomorrow.  
  
"Ned? How do you think that Roxton and Marguerite are doing?"  
  
....................................  
  
He had to put up with her tease all the way back at the treehouse. She had killed two raptors and even managed to get a boar. As for him, he missed all his targets.  
  
"Marguerite can't you stop with that?" he asked as they entered the treehouse  
  
"No, I want to record this moment forever, I beat you." She said and laughed again  
  
Roxton deposited the meat on the table and went over to Marguerite.  
  
"You didn't beat me, I missed all of my targets purposely." He said  
  
"Did someone ever told you that you're a very bad liar?"  
  
"No, only you"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Roxton." She said giving him a kiss.  
  
She entered her room and putted her nightgown, when she looked back she saw Roxton.  
  
"Roxton!" she almost shouted, "What are you doing here?!" she asked as she saw him approaching her.  
  
"I'm here for this." He answered as he kissed her passionately.  
  
She responded with as much passion she got and slowly he lead her to her bed.  
  
....................................  
  
She woke up with the feeling of strong arms encircling her. At first she had to think of where she was, but soon remembered that she was at the treehouse and she had had the most wonderful night of her entire existence. She opened her eyes and saw Roxton looking at her.  
  
"Good morning, "she said  
  
"Good morning." He said kissing her." Time to get up."  
  
"So soon?" she said leaning into his embrace more tightly.  
  
"Yes, we have to prepare everything remember? The others must arrive at noon." He said kissing her neck and shoulder  
  
"But I don't want to get up."  
  
"Neither do I, I could stay here all day, kissing you, watching you sleep...but we have to go"  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
....................................  
  
The others arrived at noon as they promised and soon they left the treehouse again.  
  
....................................  
  
"So, Veronica, what's our next stop?" Roxton inquired  
  
"The Spirinn Temple, it's in the jungle, no more than a few days, maybe three in the max."  
  
"Oh," Marguerite moaned  
  
"Oh, come on Marguerite it's not that bad."  
  
"For you it isn't.but for me..I hate this jungle, mosquitoes everyone, not to mention raptors, T-Rex, head-hunters." and she continued enlisting all the dangers that she hated most on the Plateau's jungle.  
  
To be continued  
  
Author's Notes: Review please!!! Oh, and by the way, I'm informing you all, that I won't be able to upload this chapter as soon as expected. I'm going on vacation and I won't be here for at least two weeks. Sorry, by I promise that I'll post another chapter as soon as I get here. 


	13. Spirinn

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I shall inform you all, that I don't actually own these characters...Can you believe that?! Anyway they belong to someone else...  
  
Summary: The explorers go to the Temple Spirinn lead by Veronica.  
  
Author's Notes: I am so sorry for not having post this chapter sooner, but my holidays were longer than what I expected....I hope I didn't leave you guys to mad with me.  
  
Pamiekae, Thank you so much for your review, I'm absolutely radiantly happy that you find my characters believable.  
  
A. Windsor, Yeah, I love the movie "The Mummy", and actually I had seen it that day.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, Thank you so much for liking my story, I really appreciate that.  
  
Dreama, Okay so now, I'll stop being cruel, and I give you guys another chapter....happy now?  
  
TheChosenOne3, thank you, actually yes I'm truly blessed to have a reviewer such as you. I'm glad that you find something unexpected I'm trying to make my own story like that. Thank you also for agreeing with me in the Marguerite and Roxton relationship, because it is not only Ned who can't describe it, sometimes I find myself thinking that the rightful authors are being great creating their relationship, into a level that sometimes the word 'love' is so weak to express what they feel.  
  
SierraSunshine, as I informed you I really didn't had time but, here it is my newest chapter.  
  
Spirinn  
  
"Here we are." Veronica said as they reach another temple. "The Spirinn Temple."  
  
"Is there something we should know about it?" Challenger inquired Meldron  
  
"I know that there is, but I can't exactly remember....Anyway, I know that here you should find something dangerous......" He explained  
  
"You really can't remember?"  
  
"No.....I'll stay right here, if I remember anything I shall enter and inform you. "  
  
"Very well then, we'll just be careful." Roxton said.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Now where to?" asked Malone as they reached a room with seven passages. "Veronica?"  
  
"As strange as this may sound I don't know, it seems that the Trion can't see trough here....."  
  
"So, you mean that we have to find the way on our own?" asked Finn  
  
"Basically...yeah."  
  
"Then we'll split up, each one goes trough a passage and we shall return here within ten minutes." Marguerite suggested  
  
"I believe that's a good idea." Challenger agreed.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Challenger crept trough the passage careful not to disturb anything that would eventually endanger his life.  
  
Soon as the path came to an end he turned around to go back but was met only by darkness and soon he fell to the ground.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Finn had reached the end of the way when she thought she heard a strange noise, but has her hands were trying to find there way trough her crossbow she fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Malone soon found the end of his path as well but has he touched the wall that blocked his way, he felt the overpowering blackness claiming him.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Veronica made her way trough the passage with extra careful, she felt like she was being watched and the feeling of extreme danger was consuming her senses.  
  
When she reached the path's end, she felt her Trion burning up, and fell onto the ground, the last thing she remembered was the overwhelming feeling of danger around her.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Roxton pace was somewhat uneasy; he hated the way things were turning up. Somehow the feeling of letting all of them get separated gave him a strange feeling; like that way they would be a much more easy catch to whatever was out there. And his worst fear came upon the thought of losing his beloved Marguerite again.  
  
The hair on the back of his head raised himself, like it always happened when some extreme danger was near. He stayed alert but not able to see anything he continued his way trough the passage.  
  
"Damn, well better catch up with the others." He exclaimed when he reached a dead end. Once again that feeling of danger came into him. He raised his rifle but it was already too late, blackness overpowered him.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Marguerite was already regretting her suggestion of them all split up, she sure didn't felt much safe on her own back in that passage.  
  
When she reached the end of her way she muttered curses under her breath, thinking that they were losing their time.  
  
But as she turned to make her way back, she noticed how dark the passage had became, and it was with extreme surprise that she realized that it wasn't exactly the passage, but her, who was drowning into the abyss of dark.  
  
........................................................................  
  
The sound of extreme joy was heard. Finn turned her steps to where the sounds came and gasped.  
  
The once slaves working on the fields, now stood there with their chains set free crying and shouting with joy.  
  
"What happened?" she asked one of the women who were jumping and crying out this was the best day of their lives.  
  
"As if you didn't know, your modesty surpasses everything I ever known....you saved us, killed Zoth, our days as slaves are over, we're save!!"  
  
"I killed Zoth?"  
  
"Yes! Don't you remember?"  
  
"I don't care, you're free, we're all free!"  
  
........................................................................  
  
"George, hurry up!! We'll be late for your lecture."  
  
"Jessie? What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Why, George, I think the years are finally coming over you. Don't you remember your lecture, the one about prehistoric creatures and your famous plateau?"  
  
"No. We made it out?"  
  
"Oh George, stop fooling around and hurry up, everyone's waiting!"  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Will?!"  
  
"John! Good to so you old lad"  
  
"How.....?"  
  
"I think the question here is not how, but why." William said coming closer to his young brother  
  
"Wait a second. Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize me? I'm your brother!"  
  
"Really? You know I've heard that speech three years ago, you know."  
  
"But this time, I'm real! I just wanted you to know that I..well I forgive you."  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Well done Veronica!"  
  
"Mother? What are you doing here?" she asked rather suspicious  
  
"Don't you remember? You've done what, we protectors, must do. The plateau is safe now, thanks to you and especially Morrighan."  
  
"The plateau? Save? But how come I don't remember anything?"  
  
"That's what happened to all of you, you seem to have lost that part of your memory...."  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Malone! How good to see you! I thought that you had forgotten your old friends after becoming famous!" exclaimed Jackson  
  
"Jack? What am I doing here?"  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"You said famous?"  
  
"Are you alright Malone, you seem quite shaken....yes famous, you know, writing that journey to that Plateau on South America.....?"  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Marguerite?"  
  
"Mr. Richard?" she said  
  
"Madelyn, come and look who's here."  
  
From behind him a dark-haired woman appeared.  
  
"My darling!" the woman exclaimed  
  
"Mother? Father?" Marguerite ran to them and gave them both a huge hug. "I can't believe it! You're here, you're really here!" she said  
  
"We love you so much........"  
  
........................................................................  
  
Meanwhile Meldron kept thinking about the temple.  
  
"I remember! My God! I hope that it's not too late!"  
  
He quickly went inside and started looking the explorers. He found them one by one, and immediately woke them up with a powder that he had with him.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"So what you are saying is that this guardian gives people what they most want, but kills them at the same time?" asked Ned, as they made their way back to the hall after rescuing Marguerite.  
  
"Yes, you all went trough the wrong tunnel, so that's why you all succumb to her protective powers."  
  
........................................................................  
  
When they reached the room in the end of the tunnel Marguerite used once again her pendant but this time it was different.  
  
Instead of appearing a figure, a door opened and a woman with red hair and a long green dress came out of it.  
  
"I am Zeilen, the guardian of this temple, I see you are all here." She said  
  
"No thanks to you." Marguerite remarked bitterly  
  
Zeilen ignored her bitterness and continued:  
  
"I will take you to the Bewell Temple."  
  
........................................................................  
  
While they made their way back to the treehouse, Challenger and Malone kept asking questions to their new fellow traveller, and she answered them as honestly as she could.  
  
Roxton was carrying her because she tripped and had injured her foot.  
  
"Marguerite are you okay?" Veronica asked looking to the heiress  
  
"At least she could be discrete." She said looking angry  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come one Veronica, she did it on propose, and she's flirting with Roxton right in front of my nose!" she said  
  
"Marguerite....."  
  
"What? Don't you agree with me?"  
  
"Actually I think you're jealous."  
  
"What? Me jealous of that common....woman?" she asked sarcastically, "Please, I just quite frankly dislike her attitude that's all!"  
  
........................................................................  
  
"You can stay in my room." Roxton offered  
  
"But where will you be staying?" Zeilen asked  
  
"I'll manage with the couch..."  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Marguerite, are you sleeping?"  
  
"No." she answered, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well you see...the couch is rather uncomfortable, especially when I already tasted what it's like sleeping in your own bed, with you in it..So what do you say?" he asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"I think you're really becoming quite to bold, if you ask me!" she said  
  
"Really?" he said as he leaned to kiss her  
  
Before she could say anything else he kissed her.  
  
........................................................................  
  
By the morning the explorers gathered around the table for breakfast.  
  
"I'm leaving. Now that you have Lady Zeilen to accompany you, I can go." Meldron announced  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Lady Zeilen? How long will it take 'till we get to the Temple?" asked Challenger  
  
"No more than a day or two."  
  
And with these words they took off.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Once again I'm sorry for having posted this sooner. But I really didn't have time. By the way, I shall inform that my chapters will take a little long now to be posted, because I'm in school, and I really can't mess up with that. Hope you enjoyed and review. 


	14. Bewell

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: okay, okay, so I don't own them, so what?? I'm just bowering them, it's not like I'm stealing.....  
  
Summary: The explorers, lead by Zeilen, reach the Bewell Temple.  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is the new chapter. Thank you guys for all your reviews:  
  
A. Windsor, thank you. That was my purpose, to make people read the chapter without a clue of what would happen...  
  
Challengerspet, thanks a lot for your words, yes you're right, English isn't my first language, actually I'm Portuguese.  
  
PC, I do hope you'll find my story easier to read from now on...but thank you for thinking that my story has a good potential.  
  
Katrina, the next school holyday will only be on December...but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna leave you guys hanging. I also think Roxton getting bold is good, especially if it is with Marguerite.  
  
monica, thank you soo much for your review, Marguerite has the higher powers, but Veronica has powers too. It's different, in that I completely agree with you, but I do want to write something different. I'm writing from chapter to chapter, but I was always told that I have a good memory.....about what happens next wait and see, but as for the end, for now is just a foggy idea....thanks for thinking my English is getting better, I'm trying.  
  
Keys3303, I'm not making you wait that much, am I? I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
TheChosenOne3, I am also glad that I have you to talk to about the philosophical side of The Lost World. You're right, who doesn't love that movie?? Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked Marguerite getting jealous; I also enjoyed writing about that! And by the way, thanks for being patient with me, and wait for the next chapter without saying to much of a thing. You're my faithful reviewer and I wouldn't want you to sad with me having you hanging for so long.  
  
SierraSunshine, not at all, I was already finishing the chapter when I got your review, I am not mad at you at all, and how could you think that I would forget my story? After all the kind reviews I got?? Never!!! Thanks for liking my story and keep reading it...  
  
Dreama, I'm glad you like my story. I really am. Thanks for your review.  
  
Shorty, I glad you like this so far. And of course there are more chapters coming.  
  
Bewell  
  
They had been walking for almost two days now, they were sweaty and exhausted, but still they all managed to go on.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Marguerite asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"I don't know Marguerite, probably no, because if we were there, we would have stopped hearing you complaining, by now." Roxton answered  
  
"You know there's no need to be rude!!" she said  
  
"You know, I don't whish to be plying, but I believe we're all a little bit tired of hearing you..." Zeilen started  
  
"And since when we asked your opinion?" Marguerite said bitterly  
  
"Marguerite....." Challenger started but was cut off by the Zeilen.  
  
"We're here."  
  
The explorers looked around but saw nothing. The only thing they did notice were the trees and the sounds of the jungle.  
  
"Here where?" asked an intrigued Finn  
  
"Oh my God, don't you realize where we are?" Marguerite asked aloud "The waterfall where we lost Summerlee."´  
  
"Summer who?" the blond girl asked  
  
"Summerlee, used to live with us, until he fell of a cliff almost two years ago, we never saw him ever since." Challenger explained and fell deep in thoughts.  
  
"We must jump into the waterfall and then...." Zeilen started  
  
"Huh?" Malone exclaimed  
  
"Wait a minute!!! Jump?!! Are you kidding me?" Marguerite asked in disbelieve  
  
"Yes, we jump, don't worry, I'll guide you."  
  
"Don't worry??"  
  
"Just jump would you?!" Zeilen said  
  
The explorers jumped one by one followed by Zeilen. She touched her forehead's mark in shape of a spider and the explorers are taken by a strong breeze that takes them to the Bewell temple.  
  
It was a place filled with flowers and rainbows, and in the center stood the temple surrounded by a lake with a huge and magnificent bridge that gave access to the Bewell temple.  
  
"It's beautiful!!" Veronica exclaimed as they came across the bridge  
  
"Indeed!! Summerlee would have love this....it's too bad he's not with us!" Challenger said  
  
"I believe you are wrong about that my friend!" Said a familiar voice from behind them  
  
"Summerlee?" asked Challenger, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I'm afraid you're not."  
  
"Summerlee!!" They all exclaimed and ran to hug their friend  
  
Challenger was the first, although he did not hug him, he did shake his hand vigorously. Veronica, Ned and Roxton hugged Summerlee.  
  
"Summerlee this is Finn...she came from the future..." Challenger presented  
  
"The future?? That's ridicu....Oh well, in here we'll never know"  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Finn said. He looked like a nice old man.  
  
"Summerlee?" Marguerite, who had stayed behind still not believing her eyes, called.  
  
"Marguerite, my child! I've missed you so much my dear!"  
  
She ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I've missed you too." She said as tears made their way down her face.  
  
"Where have you been all this time? We looked you everywhere!!"  
  
"I've been here...long story!! Abigail told me you would come, I've been waiting you, we're running out of time, come inside."  
  
They reached the entrance.  
  
"I have never entered here, Beimer, the rightful Guardian of this temple, said that I couldn't, I know the location of the key, but you must go there to find the Pendant of the Avatar prince, Beimer's spirit would give you that. Good luck."  
  
"I'll stay here with you." Zeilen said  
  
........................................................................  
  
They were following Veronica trough the temple's labyrinth, the pendant showing the rightful way, until they noticed a strange light right ahead of them.  
  
"What's that Vee?" asked Finn  
  
"I don't know....."  
  
"It seems to be created by......" Challenger trailed off when he saw that the light was reflecting images.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Jessie, come on." A much younger Challenger called  
  
"Where are taking me?" Jessie asked, she had a blind on her eyes, and George Challenger was taking her by hand  
  
"You'll see...." He stopped "We're here." He took of her blind and Jessie opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh...George it's beautiful!!" They were at the banks of the Thames. The moon image reflected on the water  
  
"I'm glad that you approved........" He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Jessie I'm going straight to the point, I brought you here tonight, because I wanted to ask you something...."  
  
"What is it George?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" He blurted out  
  
........................................................................  
  
The images faded.  
  
"What was that?" Finn asked  
  
"The day, when I asked Jessie to marry me...." Challenger answered  
  
"Did she say yes?"  
  
"What do you think Finn? Challenger marry her, don't you think he wouldn't have done that, in case she had say 'no'?" said Marguerite sarcastically  
  
"Come on lets keep on going."  
  
A few meters ahead it happened again.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Malone!" A blond girl called  
  
"Gladys!"  
  
"I'm so happy you're here! I'm better now, but a few days ago, I really thought that this was the end of me....."  
  
"Silly, the doctor said it was just a cold, there was nothing to be worried about..." he said gently.  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Gladys..." Malone murmured  
  
"It was her?" Veronica asked  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"She's pretty, who is she?" asked a curious Finn  
  
"My....Ex-fiancé." Stated Malone  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Roxton noticed that Marguerite was quite nervous, and he realized then her fears, the images showed the past, and they all knew how she felt about that.  
  
"Don't worry, "he whispered in her ear, "Whatever happens I'll always be with you."  
  
She smiled at him, thinking that she didn't deserve him.  
  
........................................................................  
  
After receiving the pendant, the explorers got out.  
  
"Wait, where is the ring?" Marguerite said as she went to touch the ring that John gave her. "I must have lost it in the temple....I'll be right back!"  
  
And before anyone could say anything she was already inside.  
  
"I'm going after her." Roxton said  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Here it is....." She bent down and catches it, but when she got up and looked around she froze.  
  
"Marguerite, you shouldn't........" Roxton started but as he approached her, he went speechless.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Marguerite opened the door with a brilliant smile on her face.  
  
"Pierre! Marie!" she called  
  
As she entered her smile faded; the house was a mess, the furniture was broken, and signs of struggle were visible. She ran to the stairs into her bedroom and saw her husband dead.  
  
"Pierre!!" she hugged him tightly and cried  
  
Then a thought came to her. She quickly went to the door next to her bedroom, and opened it. The last thing she remembered was her two year old daughter dead, with a note next to her.  
  
"Your husband's depths are paid!"  
  
........................................................................  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton quietly called as the images faded  
  
"John? How long have been there?" she asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"Long enough. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Maybe later.....We have to go."  
  
She passed by him, and sobbed again.  
  
........................................................................  
  
At the treehouse they all reunited to hear Summerlee's story:  
  
"Well, as I fell I was dragged by a breeze that took me into the Bewell Temple. There Beimer, an old Avatar took care of my wound, and I slowly recovered, it took me almost a year and unfortunately it took Beimer's strength as well. I felt that I had to return his care, so I tried to send you all a message, that I was quite alright, but I failed, by then I still did know very few of what was going on. By the time Beimer couldn't get out of bed no more, he trusted me, the location of the key, as well as the protection of the temple, a few months later he passed away."  
  
"And where is the key?" Veronica asked  
  
"It's a three days trip, in the middle of the jungle." He answered  
  
........................................................................  
  
Marguerite was looking at the stars while the others sat and talked.  
  
"Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Oh Summerlee, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not in the mood to talk that much right now...."  
  
"It is because of what you saw in the temple, or is it because of something else?"  
  
"How do you know what I saw?"  
  
"I know everything about the Bewell Temple."  
  
"It's because of that; it's because of everything actually! Being Morrighan, finding my parents.....it's all too much!" she said holding back her tears, "And it's about that....Zeilen, is clearly throwing herself at Roxton..." she said bitterly  
  
"Is it my idea or you two finally admitted?"  
  
"Admit what?" she asked innocently, but seeing Summerlee's face, she managed to smile and say" Let's just say things are quite different since you left..."  
  
And she joined the others.  
  
........................................................................  
  
When everyone retired, Marguerite and Roxton sat together, by the balcony:  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Roxton asked  
  
"Nothing special. I'm just glad that Summerlee is with us." She answered  
  
"Me too, but....I know you Marguerite, you're thinking about what you saw, aren't you? Who were they Marguerite?"  
  
She looked up, and when she saw pure love and wonder in his eyes, she decided to trust him.  
  
"They were my daughter and husband; they were murdered, because my husband held depths, which he needed to pay, if only he had told me, none of that would have happened, and because of some stupid depths I lost my daughter, my husband and even my unborn child." She said trough tears.  
  
"Shhh, its okay" he comforted her, "It's over now, I'm not going to leave you, not ever..."  
  
"Don't make promises that you'll eventually brake." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not promising, I'm simply telling you the truth." And as he kissed her, she responded immediately.  
  
"Thank you." She said when they broke the kiss  
  
........................................................................  
  
The following day they left in search of the key.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcomed. 


	15. The Key I

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: This sucks! I don't own them. And I can say it a thousand times but my brain doesn't accept it. Silly isn't it?  
  
Summary: The explorers start they're journey in search of the Key.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry for not having this updated sooner, but my school is killing me, I just had my first negative grade, and I'm not in the mood for anything. Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews. It's great to know that people appreciate your work:  
  
Challengerspet, I would love to know why people always think the worst of me...I'm not that bad! But thanks for the review.  
  
TheChosenOne3, I think that Marguerite still has a lot of stuff to reveal, and a very painful past. Come on, I know that not liking children could be a normal thing, but for someone as fragile as Marguerite there had to be a logical explanation, and I tried to find it. Yeah I think I know what you mean about karma and Marguerite, but for such a character as her, Karma has never had enough. And of course the Lost World goes deeper and deeper than what it seems! As for the "I can't wait for this bloody journey to be over so that the real fun can begin!" we share the same feeling!!!  
  
Keys3303, thank you for your review, yes, it's good to add Summerlee in the story, but now I have a small dilemma, I never really saw him on the episodes, because I only started to REALLY watch The Lost World on Second Season, for my unfortunate happiness, so I don't know exactly how he acts to the very most kind of situations, I think I just have to trust in the other writers, and hope that from what I've read in their stories I can build his character.  
  
A. Windsor, from what I read, I think I would love Summerlee's character as well.  
  
Kistis, thanks for your review.  
  
Dreama, I do believe that was your longest review! Thanks for your review, you're a great friend, yes, I do think I have one big, no, HUGE, imagination, as for the good writer..I don't know, I don't think so. And about the part of never thinking Marguerite's past could be so bad: If you had read my idea for that chapter you could had said something about it. Experience?! Bah, you were the one who was in some kind of depression some year ago, and no mater what people would tell you, you would to never listen.... An autograph? Whatever for? You already have thousands of signatures of mine!! ( If you wanna know what happens next press down and find out. P.S. - STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE!! I'm not!!  
  
The Key  
  
"That tramp!! She's throwing herself at Roxton!!!"  
  
Marguerite walked beside the others in deep though. A few miles ahead of the treehouse Zeilen manage to faint due to the heat, and Roxton was carrying her. Marguerite was getting crazy about it. She somehow didn't trust Zeilen, it seemed that she was putting herself between Roxton and Marguerite, and Marguerite did not like that at all.  
  
"She'll see, she will regret the day when the thought: Roxton will be mine!, crossed her mind!!!"  
  
A few steps behind Finn watched her friends. It was obvious that Marguerite didn't like the guardian being in Roxton arms. Veronica and Ned were too distracted with each other to notice anything and Challenger and Summerlee were oblivious to the rest of the world, so deep in their conversation about the last scientific events.  
  
Finn deep inside felt somewhat apart of the group, yes, she loved everyone, but it was on moments like these ones that she felt like she didn't belong. It was strange, the plateau was her home, and she considered her friends the family that she never got the chance of really knowing, but she also felt sometimes that she was always on the outside of a mirror looking at the others.  
  
"I think we should rest here!" Roxton warned. His arms were sore and he had the strange feeling that if Marguerite's eyes could kill, he would be dead by now.  
  
"I agree!" Summerlee said, "I'm far too old for these things."  
  
Roxton let go of Zeilen and went to see how Marguerite was doing.  
  
"Hey beautiful!"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Marguerite? What's wrong?" he asked sitting right in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? That common trek, is throwing herself at you! What do you think that's wrong??"  
  
"Why Marguerite are you jealous?" He teased, but seeing the way she looked at him, he said" Look Marguerite, I love you, and there's nothing or anyone that can change that."  
  
She looked at him, thinking that she really didn't deserve him.  
  
"I love you too." She said just as their lips met.  
  
............................................................................ .................  
  
That night they decided to stay at the Zanga Village, it was more comfortable, and besides Veronica got the chance to see Assai.  
  
Almost everyone had gone to bed; only Finn, Roxton and Marguerite were up. Roxton was looking at Marguerite, whose look was blank, and Finn was sitting in a chair looking at her friends, and wondering for the tenth time what was happening between them.  
  
Suddenly seeing Zeilen coming near Roxton, and seeing the look on Marguerite's face, she called him. When he came to her, she said:  
  
"Roxton, I think you have to be careful about this Guardian....."  
  
"Why?" he asked astonished  
  
"Well I don't know if you noticed but she is making Marguerite really angry."  
  
"Yes I've noticed. But there's nothing I can do Finn."  
  
"Well you have to think of something. Because Marguerite is not liking it at all, and the next thing you'll notice is Zeilen getting a kick right in her but."  
  
"Finn..!!" He sounded horrified and was ready to lecture her, but she had already got up and left.  
  
But those words got him thinking about Marguerite again. It wasn't just Zeilen, who was coming between him and Marguerite, but those memories in the temple, she was pushing him away, and he felt like he couldn't do anything.  
  
He walked to her.  
  
"Marguerite.."  
  
"What?" she said not looking at him  
  
"I.....do you want to walk with me?"  
  
"....okay."  
  
They walked side by side neither saying anything, until they passed a small group of children and Roxton saw the hurt look on Marguerite's face.  
  
Was it always there when they came in to the Zanga village? It pained him to know that maybe so, but he was to preoccupied with something else to really notice it.  
  
"Marguerite, do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Whatever for, talking won't solve anything, talking won't bring people back!" she said in a crying tone  
  
"But it will help to ease the pain. Please don't shout me out here, I want to help in every way that I can."  
  
She sat on a log and fell silent. He sat next to her without talking either, wanting to her give the first step.  
  
"It was six years before I came to this god forsaken place, I was married to Pierre, I was not in love with him, but I did care the enough to marry, we had a little girl called Marie, she was so beautiful, and we were happy in our own way. But Pierre was a gambler and he gambled with the wrong people, that day I went to the doctor, and when I came home, I was so happy because I had founded out that I was pregnant, I saw them....I lost the baby, I lost them..." She was almost crying  
  
"Sh..it's okay"  
  
"She was such a cute child, I used to call her my most precious treasure, if only you could have seen her smile, she was even prettier when she laughed, and the way she called me 'mama' was..." She trailed of  
  
"Did you ever found who was the killer?"  
  
"Yes, it was a German, in fact that was what got me involved in the war."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Did you...?"  
  
"No, it was an English spy, actually the very one who invited me to participate in the war."  
  
He took her in his arms, asking himself how someone could endure such burden for so long. Marguerite gladly stayed in the safe circle of his arms, and there she cried.  
  
............................................................................ .................  
  
That night she dreamed again with Avalon. Avatars were seen everywhere, fighting against other warriors. Roxton was there too, he had chains in his arms, but he managed to fight against Gaalad. Suddenly chains appeared in his legs as well, and he fell to the floor. Gaalad saw his chance and stabbed Roxton on his heart. Marguerite cried out seeing this, and tried to run but the scene changed and she was standing in front of a cave with a strong light coming from inside. Then something like a dark shadow started to come after her, and she started to run.  
  
"Marguerite!" It was calling "Marguerite!"  
  
"Let me GO!"  
  
"Marguerite!!" she woke.  
  
Roxton was right in front of her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned "Why were you screaming like that?"  
  
"Nothing, just a bad dream, lets go back to sleep."  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
The next day the explorers continued their journey.  
  
"It's only a few more miles I assure you." Summerlee said  
  
"Summerlee you told us that about three hours ago." Malone stated  
  
"Yes, but that's because we were a little bit lost three hours ago and now we're not."  
  
"Lost? Hours?" Challenger asked not believing his ears.  
  
"Well...."Summerlee started  
  
But then a huge roar was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Zeilen asked  
  
"T-Rex!" Marguerite shouted, "Run!"  
  
The T-Rex was coming in their way. They all split up, and the T-Rex amused himself running after Marguerite and Zeilen.  
  
They both refuge themselves on a cave.  
  
"Great!! Can this day get any better?!"  
  
The T-Rex roared again. They stayed quiet for almost an hour when Zeilen finally said:  
  
"It looks like we're staying for a while isn't it?"  
  
"Oh really and who taught you that? Lord Roxton?"  
  
To Marguerite's surprise Zeilen laughed at her.  
  
"No, but not that he wouldn't want to."  
  
"You...." Marguerite started not even noticing that the T-Rex was already gone.  
  
"Me what? You can do whatever you want but he won't stay with forever and you know it, you can feel it. Besides the Elders would never aloud it, and you know why? Because they're scared, so afraid that their little insignificant ruler will die"  
  
Before Marguerite could answer that, they heard Roxton's call:  
  
"Marguerite!"  
  
Soon they saw him at the caves' entrance.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked his lady love.  
  
"Yes, just fine..."  
  
Roxton gave her a little kiss and said:  
  
"Come on the others are waiting."  
  
............................................................................ .................  
  
"There we are!! At last!" Summerlee said  
  
"It's here?" Veronica asked  
  
"Yes, we're in the entrance of once a very powerful city, El Dourado."  
  
"But we found people from El Dourado last year, and this place is deserted." Veronica said recalling their encounter with the Giant  
  
"Yes, it could have been people from here, the long last survivors, but the city is now desert, the people who still lived here are now in Avalon."  
  
They started to walk, when they heard something.  
  
Out from nowhere came a black rider in their way and grabbed Marguerite.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!!" she shouted angrily but when she looked at his face and fainted  
  
The others looked at that stupefied, while Roxton screamed:  
  
"MARGUERITE!!!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed! Review. 


	16. The Key II

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, okay??? I'm soooo tired of always saying this, but they really don't belong to me. (Not even my but belongs to me, how could they belong??? My goofy but belongs to my mum...LOL)  
  
Summary: The explorers try to find the Key.  
  
Author's Notes: as usual, I'm sorry for not having this posted sooner, but as you should know, I'm in school, and my grades I have not been the bests!! But I just finished all my tests, and now I'm free to write again.  
  
A. Windsor thanks once again for you review. Who likes Zeilen??  
  
Pandagal, thank you for your review, and you're not the only one who hates cliff-hangers, I think no one likes them!  
  
TheChosenOne3, I'm really happy to know that you find Zeilen more annoying than Danielle, it's an honor to know that, you see, that's exactly what I want, Zeilen being hated. Gaalad, now there's one thing that you should find interesting, remember that I told you that his fate is already traced. Karma and Marguerite, yes that's definitely something to explore: why was she taken from her parents, or why they left her? Why is that things in her life were so complicated? Yeah we do have a lot of material here...Oh yeah, you were blunt about that comment! Lol. I guess you just have to wait for that "end", but I'll tell you something that "Guardian Chick" as you call her, still has a few things to reveal. Thank you soooo much for your help with Summerlee.  
  
Ming, now your review was an interesting one; if my stories are so "boring"...WHY DO YOU EVEN BOTHER READING THEM??? OR BETTER, WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO WRITE THAT STUPID REVIEW??????  
  
Keys3303, yes I know that I'm evil, and I do love being it.Lol, I'm just kidding! I hope you'll forgive me when you read this chapter..  
  
Keila, uau!!! A primeira review em português, neste caso, em brasileiro, é uma honra!!! Obrigada por pensar que a minha fiction tá um máximo, é um prazer escrevê-la. Espero estar a melhorar quanto ao meu Inglês....mas não se preocupe, não pretendo parar de escrever, até porque gosto!! (Wow, my first Portuguese review, in this case, Brazilian, it's an honor!! Thank you for thinking that my story is great, it's a pleasure to write it. I hope my English is getting better though, but don't worry I don't intend to stop writing this, I love doing it!!)  
  
LMR, thank for your review, you know I'm sure that you can read every story, mine is just easier to read, because when you find and grammar mistake, you just think: "Oh right, she isn't English anyway..." Marguerite being jealous is a good thing to write, and yes very hilarious.  
  
Taya7, my God, I don't believe it! Were you really anxious to get back to read more??? I thought that that only happen with me and Beckers' stories...thanks for your review!  
  
Dreama, yes I can!!!! I can do whatever I want!!! LOL, and I like to make you suffer...and hanging, although I don't see how can you hang in front of a computer....do you use a rope? if you do, how can you read? Or even use your mouse??? LOLOLOL Great you're the one who tells me that my story has mistakes, but your review it isn't better... Blondie my as** I hate it and you know it, that's why you like to call me that!!!!! But...hum...thanks for you support.  
  
Caty, thanks for reading it, you're great!  
  
Beckers, I was thrilled when I knew that you were reading my fiction. I'm very proud of myself for that. You're like my writer model; your fictions are so good, that I feel that I'm not worthy!! About the imagination part, everyone says that, but thanks anyway. But..how come I never saw a review in your name????? Thanks for reading my story.  
  
Katrine Clementa, I hope my wonderful imagination will come up with a happy end for you. Thanks.  
  
Explorer, short story?? How do you define long?? The story has 15 chapters!!! Thanks for your kind words, and although I don't like Finn that much I think that it isn't easy to write something without her, especially if that thing happens to be a continuation of the show.  
  
Cap, thank you for your encouraging words, and I was the one REALLY UPSET, with the negative review.  
  
The Key II  
  
Roxton's mind still couldn't believe what was happening. Marguerite.....taken......by someone........unknown.  
  
"MARGUERITE!!!!" He screamed again, "We have to go after them!"  
  
The others agreed, well almost everyone, Zeilen seemed a little distant.  
  
"I'll stay here, my legs are not what they used to be." Summerlee stated.  
  
"I'll stay with him." Zeilen offered  
  
"Very well" Malone said  
  
"Lets go." Roxton's voice was filled with a desperate feeling of lost. He couldn't loose her, not now, not after everything they've been trough.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................  
  
Her mind was still filled with the horrible image that she had seen. Roxton's face, with a long dead look, blood was seen everywhere, and his eyes, were so lifeless, just like in her dream........  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"They have to stop, the horse won't hold on that long, will he?" Finn asked  
  
"Giving the speed that the rider was giving the horse, I'll say that they must have stopped by now." Challenger explained  
  
"Shh" Veronica instructed" There they are."  
  
The horse man was sitting on a log, watching Marguerite, who was fondly asleep against as tree, while the horse was drinking water from a river.  
  
"I'm going out there!"  
  
"Roxton don't.." but it was already too late, he was on his way already.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Her mind suddenly was filled with another vision.  
  
She was standing near a river, the horseman was watching her, and she allowed herself to watching him back. He seemed to drink the figure in front of his eyes, she came towards him, as if to watch his face, it was strange, she knew he was looking intensively at her sleeping figure, but she could not see his eyes. The sound of a broken branch was heard, and the horseman looked back. Roxton was on his way with his guns on hands. The horseman was taken back a little, but soon he reacted, he grabbed a sword and he and Roxton were caught up in a fight. Then everything was happening so fast, she only saw the horseman being grabbed by Roxton, and she saw the black rider taking a knife from out of nowhere and pointing it at Roxton's heart..  
  
"Wake up Marguerite!!! Save Him." Her mind was screaming.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
She opened her eyes, and in front of her the same scene was there. The knife, the horseman, Roxton.....  
  
Suddenly when the back rider seemed to have won, the knife seemed to turn against him. Roxton looked over to Marguerite and saw that her eyes were gray, a very shine gray, and that her lips were muttering a few words.  
  
The knife finally stabbed the rider. But for their surprise he didn't make a sound, he just stood there on the ground.  
  
The others soon were there too.  
  
"Wow! Is he dead?" asked a very curious Finn  
  
"Finn!!" Malone said  
  
"What?"  
  
Roxton leaned down and went to discover the man's face, but when he did this, there was nothing there, just the empty nothing.  
  
"It's not possible!!" Challenger almost shouted  
  
"Is this why you faint Marguerite, 'cause there nothing there?" asked Veronica  
  
"...hm...oh, yes, nothing there" she answered. "How is this possible?? I can almost swear that I saw...well it doesn't matter now."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"Oh, thank heavens! I thought that we had to come after you!" Summerlee cried out when they arrived  
  
"We had the situation under control." Challenger said  
  
"Yes, Challenger I did see that!" Summerlee teased  
  
"Summerlee you..."  
  
"Hey, could you two stop that?" Finn shouted "And I thought that Marguerite and Roxton were insufferable." She muttered under her breath, "Lets go!"  
  
"Lets."  
  
They walked a while into the city; Marguerite was marvelled, a few yards away from the entrance there were a few buildings made of pure, solid gold. But as fare from that the city was desert, some houses were partially burned, and some even completely destroyed.  
  
"What happened here?" Roxton asked out loud  
  
"The city was attacked." Zeilen explained  
  
"Well we better slip up, Marguerite, Summerlee, Zeilen and I go this way, you go that way." Roxton instructed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they moved towards to what seemed once a palace, Veronica stirred.  
  
"What?" Malone asked with concern on his voice  
  
"The Trion, I think it wants to show me something."  
  
As she said this, images of people everywhere appeared out of nothing.  
  
"Who are they?" Challenger asked  
  
"..Ghosts...yes they're ghosts of the people who once lived here. That's what the Trion wants to show me, the real city's story."  
  
Suddenly Finn caught a sight of someone rather familiar.  
  
"Vee, you there too, and so is Marguerite."  
  
"This must have been a place where both the Protector and Morrighan lived." Malone tried out  
  
The people seemed happy, children were seen everywhere playing with each other, and both Protector and Guardian were smiling at the view, at talking to each other.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Challenger asked  
  
"I don't know, lets move a little closer and hear it." "And then what happened?" The Protector asked  
  
"Well he said.." Morrighan interrupted and she was about to say when she saw someone.  
  
She got up and quickly run to...  
  
"Roxton?" Finn asked  
  
"He was her Guardian, remember?" Veronica said  
  
She ran to him, and he whirled her in the air.  
  
"When did you came back, I thought you wouldn't be here for another five days."  
  
"Well I missed you." As he said this he kissed her.  
  
"Hey, aren't they brothers?" Finn asked  
  
"This must be as in ancient Greece, bothers and sisters used to marry you know." Challenger explained  
  
"Really? Ugh"  
  
Suddenly the happy scene turned into one of destruction.  
  
"My Lady, we must go." The protector was almost screaming at Morrighan.  
  
"No, we must find Raphael" Morrigahn also shouted  
  
"Your Guardian will meet us at Avalon, please milady, we must go."  
  
And with this the Protector dragged Morrighan out of the palace.  
  
Near the explorers a man said:  
  
"Should we follow them sire?"  
  
"No, Chaoslan gave us restrict orders, tell the Council that the Guardian betrayed Morrighan and gave us the location of El Dourado."  
  
"As you wish sire"  
  
"As for you..."he said and turned to see the Guardian who was being held by four men, "We'll take good care of you. Take him to the Death's Path!"  
  
Suddenly it was all over. "What was that??" Malone said after a few minutes of pure silence  
  
"I....." Veronica started  
  
"Hey, you guys are alright?" Roxton asked  
  
He was running towards them. The others were behind him.  
  
"Not a word of what you saw." Veronica whispered, "Yes, we just saw something quite odd." Veronica said  
  
"So did us." Summerlee said  
  
"We just saw ghosts of people who once lived here. It was strange, first it seemed happy times, and then it turned to be quite a war...." Roxton stated, "What did you saw?"  
  
"We saw the same thing....well but at least we found the place."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
The Trion opened the box where the key laid, and they saw it for the first time.  
  
"Wow" Finn said  
  
"Is that gold?" Marguerite asked  
  
They soon were out of there, with the Key safely on Veronica's backpack.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
They arrived at the treehouse and Challenger set of to work on the balloon, they all had decided that it would be much easier if they travelled that way.  
  
The night before they leave, Veronica and Finn talked:  
  
"Vee, I can't get those pictures out of my head!"  
  
"I know what you mean, I can't do that either. I keep thinking that the Guardian was killed unfairly...."  
  
"Well I think of something else. Remember the man who asked if they should follow you and stuff? Well the other guy, told him to tell the Council something. Why would the council believe him?"  
  
"I don't know, he must have been someone important."  
  
"Well there are definitely a lot of questions left unanswered.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
The voyage by balloon was a quicker one, only a few days.  
  
They landed the balloon near the entrance of Avalon, and once again an Avatar opened the "doors" that lead the explorers, to what they expected, answers.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Review please and...."That's all folks!!" 


	17. The Terrible Truth

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Today I had a vision: J&G were telling me: "They belong to us not you" and although I hate to admit it, they are right.  
  
Summary: The explorers return to Avalon to discover that their answers are not the bests.  
  
Author's Notes: School is finally over!!!!! Urgh, only for two weeks, that's so little time, anyway it's almost Christmas, and I won't have my TLW DVD (I'm gonna cry), I'm posting this in honour of my holydays. Thank you to all my reviewers:  
  
Dreama, I've talked with you about my ideas for the rest of the story already, but I'm sure that readying it becomes far more interesting, and I also hope that trough the story, you'll tell me if they're good or not. I don't know exactly how is my face when you call me Blondie, but I know that's not a very happy one. I'm glad that you like the story.  
  
TheChosenOne3, well I miss readying your story too, I hope that this is giving you some ideas......thanks for not thinking that my story is boring, I believe that the 'person' who wrote that it was, is some very (sorry the word) annoying person, who likes to upset people. Indeed Marguerite and also Morrighan have been trough a lot, but Fate is a small box full of surprises, and life doesn't always go as you wish, I believe that "saving the world" is not exactly Marguerite's fate, but saving the people around her from themselves, look at Roxton for an example: she's in love with him, but I'm sure that even if she wasn't she still would help him with the story of his brother, and Challenger, she's always the one( almost always) who tells him that life is not just a book filled with science or a bottle with labels that you can read, or a formula with a solution, and Veronica, she's the one who tries to be realistic with Veronica, about Ned and about her parents, yes, because I think that Veronica is a person (just like me, although I am like that with my grades ) that creates a lot of expectations about finding her parents, and Ned, she may be always teasing him but she's always teasing in a way to make him understand the things that surround him, and Finn, now there's someone that Marguerite hadn't the chance to help just yet, but I'm sure that she will some day. A lot of people thinks that the fact that Raphael and Morrighan being brother and sister and still being in love it's a strange thing, but it's true that in ancient Greece brother and sister were aloud to marry, it was a common thing. Oh, and by the way I hope your story gets out of the stuck part, because I would certainly like to read it.  
  
Pandagal, lol, why do you guys always call me evil? I'm not!!! Thanks for your review, read what comes next and enjoy.  
  
A. Windsor, LOLOL!!! Gross or not that's true!! Thanks for your review.  
  
Taya7, of course I would never call you liar. I assure you that even for me it's difficult sometimes, but all these names are needed, any story needs them. Thanks for your words, but I do understand you, I don't upload this as often as I would like to, so I'm aware that that becomes the story a little more difficult for the reader to understand.  
  
Interested, thanks for your kind words.  
  
LMR, I don't want to give up, I actually enjoy writing this and receive many comments about it.  
  
Kistis, I will keep up, thanks.  
  
Rann, I'm still writing the story, and if you didn't noticed it's quite a long one, and if I stop now and like you said finish it, it will take much time and my readers perhaps will loose interest. I promise that in my next fiction I'll get a beta reader.  
  
Caty, well not quite Indiana Jones, but obviously Roxton is much handsome than he is. Thank you for words.  
  
Keila, obrigada por "devorar" a minha história, espero bem conseguir saciar a sua e a curiosidade de todo o mundo que lê a minha história. Claro que não atrapalha, como eu já disse na antiga Grécia o fato de serem irmãos não impedia que eles se pudessem casar. Você tem que me mandar as suas histórias para eu ler então, mesmo que mal escritas, é sempre bom ler coisas novas. (Thank you for devouring my story, I hope I'll be able to satisfy yours and everyone else's curiosity. Of course it doesn't matter, like I said in ancient Greece the fact that they were brothers didn't stopped them. You have to send me your fictions, I love reading new things.)  
  
The Terrible Truth  
  
They made their way trough Avalon. Each of them got his or her mind filled with questions, why did that happened? Why are we here? Who am I truthfully? Is this what am I suppose to do? But perhaps the most important one was: Is this my true destiny?  
  
Each thought echoed in their minds, and each thought was echoed with so many doubt that they feared that the answers were not the most pleasant ones.  
  
Marguerite walked a little far away from the others, the silence between them all, only helped her head to go further into the despair of her visions.  
  
Once they reached the palace she told the others that she needed to be alone for awhile:  
  
"Do you want me to go with?" Roxton asked  
  
"No, but thank you, I just want to be alone now, it's been a rough journey..."  
  
She walked away from them and went to see Abigail, she needed answers and she couldn't wait.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
She entered the room where Abigail used to spend her free time.  
  
"Marguerite!" The Protector walked to her and hugged her friend. "You're back!"  
  
"Yes, and I need to talk to you."  
  
"But what about....." Abigail started  
  
"Now!"  
  
They sat on chairs and Marguerite started:  
  
"Am I able to watch the future?"  
  
"Morrighan's power is almost boundless; no one truthfully knows what her limits are. Why do you ask?" at Marguerite's silence "Marguerite tell me!"  
  
"I've been having these dreams about Roxton and.....I fear for him, I wanted to talk............"  
  
"The Elders won't help him!"  
  
"But.....they did not allowed me to help him at first, they won't help now, what exactly has he done to them?"  
  
"Not Roxton exactly, his other incarnation, he was the one who betrayed you, you died because he told the enemy your location. The Elders fear that he's going to do the same now." Abigail told  
  
"Roxton would never that, and you know it!" She stated angrily  
  
"I may know that, but the Elders don't and they............"  
  
"My lady!" a servant entered the room, "You are needed at the Council."  
  
"We'll talk some other time!"  
  
And with that she left a very confused Marguerite behind.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
As Abigail walked she heard someone running and shouting her name: "Abigail wait!" she looked and saw Marguerite, "Please, I really need to talk with you!"  
  
"Then do it quickly!"  
  
"I've been seeing things about Roxton like I said, but these are not very pleasant things, I see him dying by the hands of someone I know."  
  
With that Abigail stopped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, I need an advice: what should I do?" Marguerite asked  
  
"Someone you know.."Abigail whispered, lines of worry were visible, "Whoever it is, be careful, go pray at your temple, maybe there you'll find some answers, I'll ask the Council, if you're able to see the future."  
  
With that she left.  
  
"My God, this is not good; I wonder who is that Marguerite sees in her dreams. I can only hope that her visions of the future are wrong."  
  
Abigail was lost in thoughts, Marguerite's words set alarms over her brain, she knew that Marguerite's visions were from the future, but deep down she hoped that her friend was wrong this time.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Zeilen was near the fount on the main Square of Avalon, she seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
Gaalad came from behind her and putted a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around as if she was scared, then when she saw him she sighed in relief.  
  
Finn watched this from the other side of the Square, she had decided to follow Zeilen, and after all if Marguerite didn't like her it had to be for a good reason.  
  
She thought back at Roxton and what he thought about Gaalad. "Now what are those two up to?" she thought  
  
They seemed very lost in their surroundings, so deep they were in their conversation; otherwise they would have noticed her by now.  
  
Finn watched as they seemed to be arguing about something, and her curiosity sent her near them, she needed to be careful of course.. "Maybe if I just pass by, I could hear something" she thought  
  
She passed by them, from what she could hear, she understood that they were arguing about something related with time, and the right place, but those were not the words that made Finn freeze, but yes the words: "Morrighan must die."  
  
Finn often wondered if she had such a big imagination to hear things that simply weren't said, but.....those words, they seemed quite real enough, and Zeilen's expression....  
  
She decided to keep this for herself a little bit longer, and if she suspected that what she thought she heard was some evil plot she would talk with Vee.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were walking hand in hand trough the village. She was very quiet, Abigail's words confused her, and Gaalad seemed such a nice person, why should she be careful with him?  
  
"Marguerite?" Roxton called her  
  
"Hm..."Suddenly she realised that Roxton had been talking to her. "I'm sorry John, I was not paying attention, you were saying..?"  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked with worry in his voice  
  
"I'm fine" she lied.  
  
He knew that she wasn't telling the truth, but he also knew that if he insisted it would only make things worst.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now tell me, what were you talking about?"  
  
He putted his arm around her shoulder and said:  
  
"I was saying that this is a beautiful place, but nothing compares itself to you.."  
  
"Oh....I love you John!" she said and kissed him.  
  
As they kissed she had another vision, but this time she didn't saw it, she heard it, someone laughing, the sound of a scream and a blade cutting something. She pulled away and stared at Roxton.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"I'm just a little dizzy, can you walk with me to the Temple?" she said  
  
"Of course, but don't you think it's a little bit late? After all Veronica and Ned will be waiting for us at the palace, don't forget that we still have to open the box with the scripts."  
  
"I know, don't worry."  
  
They walked to the Temple.  
  
"Don't you want me to come in with you?"  
  
"You can't, it's extremely forbidden, only in case of an emergency."  
  
And with that she entered.  
  
The Druid Temple was filled with blue and velvet roses, the columns were adorned with red roses around them, and on the altar Morrighan's symbol could be seen.  
  
Marguerite always got a sense of peace when she got there, that was one of the reasons she spent so much time in there when she was apart from Roxton and her friends.  
  
She went to the altar and prayed.  
  
"Gods, give strength to understand the path that's ahead of me, give strength to clear the deep fog within my visions, I need to know what my destiny is. What does it mean my terrible visions? Please light my way, for me to understand my future.."  
  
She then had another vision, this time longer than the others, and far more specific.  
  
After reaching the source, after many adventures, as they reached Avalon, a war broke in, Avatar warriors from far and wide tried to protect Avalon, but its destruction was imminent.  
  
She was fighting as well, so was Veronica and all the others, the army before them seemed invincible. As much as they fought it would seem that their enemy would stand up again.  
  
Soon the same images from her dream started to appear.  
  
"NO!!!!!" she screamed  
  
Gaalad was razing the sword.  
  
"STOP!!"  
  
"Marguerite! Marguerite!" Roxton called  
  
She opened her eyes and saw him.  
  
"Are you alright? You were screaming and I...." she interrupted him with a passionate kiss, one that lasted a few minutes. "Wow, what was this all about?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath  
  
"I love you! I can't loose you." She said as she hugged him tightly, and then she realized" Uh!!!! You can't be here! If anyone sees you..!" she exclaimed  
  
"You said that in case of emergency..."  
  
"Doesn't matter, we must leave now."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
They arrived at the palace a little bit late.  
  
"At last, we were starting to think that you guys got lost." Malone teased  
  
"Cut if off Malone and let's get going." Marguerite bitterly said, and started to walk ahead of them  
  
"Did you two argued or something?" Summerlee whispered to Roxton  
  
He said no with a nod of his head.  
  
"Then why is she in such a bad temper?" Malone muttered  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Marguerite if questioned would lie, of course, about the reasons of such thing, but the truth was that she hated to feel confused especially if that involved hers and her friend's life.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
They gathered around the box whish contained the scripts, and Veronica opened it with the Key.  
  
Inside there was, what seemed to be, a map, Veronica took it and looked.  
  
"This has no directions, no nothing." She said  
  
"Do you have that journal that was given to you by some man called Arjax?" Abigail asked  
  
"Yes! I always carry it with me." Veronica answered  
  
"Go and get it."  
  
Veronica went to get the journal and when she returned she hand it to Abigail.  
  
"Marguerite would care to read us the directions?"  
  
"What?" Malone asked, "How come the directions are on your journal?"  
  
"When we went back to the treehouse, we were being followed by enemies, so we decided to burn the map with the directions and instead we putted the directions on our journal, knowing that the original map, even if it felled in the wrong hands could never be read."  
  
"I've tried to read it, but I couldn't!" Marguerite explained  
  
"Oh, but that was then, you were not meant to read it in that precise time, but now you must do it."  
  
Marguerite looked at the journal and suddenly the words seemed clear, they seemed to indicate places, there was some Lake something, names of cities..  
  
"I can read them, but...this is so confusing, I already tried to read so many times before.."  
  
"Does this means that we have to go on another journey?" Finn asked  
  
"Yes Finn." Abigail answered  
  
"Oh puke!!!!" she exclaimed  
  
"Finn!" Challenger exclaimed  
  
Everyone, including Abigail and Marguerite, laughed.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Abigail and Summerlee talked after everyone left.  
  
"Summerlee may I ask you a favour?"  
  
"Of course, what it is?"  
  
"Keep an eye on them for me, especially on Marguerite, I'm worried about her."  
  
"I will do so, but may I ask why are so worried about Marguerite?"  
  
"She has been seeing things, whish she doesn't want to happen, but that I fear that will come true."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Roxton was walking Marguerite to her bedroom, when they reached he told her goodnight and started to leave when she grabbed his arm. He turned around to be passionately kissed by her. They entered her room and the powerful kisses lead them to her bed.  
  
Afterwards when they lay on each others arms, Marguerite looked at Roxton's sleeping face.  
  
"I won't loose him, I can't. But only if my visions were more clear. If only I could understand them."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
By the morning, Roxton woke up and after kissing his beloved good-morning he went to see if everything was arranged to their new journey.  
  
As he left her room he passed by some men and women, he wouldn't even bother with them if one hadn't grabbed his arm and said:  
  
"Get away from Morrighan, or you'll suffer the consequences, you have been warned."  
  
Roxton looked at the old man who had said this, as if he was mad, and continued his way.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"Some of my men will accompany you." Abigail said  
  
"Where is Marguerite?" Challenger asked, "We must go, and besides she needs to tell us where exactly we are heading to."  
  
"I'm over here." Marguerite answered from behind them.  
  
She wore a beautiful blue-green dress that made her eyes sparkle even more. And around her neck stood a pendant with a ring, Roxton's ring.  
  
"We're heading towards the Flawsun city."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Abigail watched them going, her heart was tightly filled with fear.  
  
Morrighan's visions had to be wrong; she would hate to see someone hurt in the end.  
  
So deep in thought Abigail was that she failed to see four shadows following the same path that the explorers.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I hope that this wasn't a disappointment for you. Review please. 


	18. A Journey Ahead

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Look hm, I know that you're all tired of reading this stuff and all, but I'm also tired of writing it, so lets cut up with this cramp, and start with the real good stuff okay? Meaning: I'm tired of writing disclaimers; I'm starting to have no imagination for funny disclaimers, so let's begging with the new chapter.  
  
Summary: The explorers start their journey to the Source, what dangers exist in their path?  
  
Author's Notes: Once again thanks to my reviewers, you're wonderful guys, thank you so much (Doesn't this looks like I'm receiving an Oscar or something?)  
  
Dreama, I hope you already have your computer at home, I haven't heard from you for days. We'll just have to meet at school, and just then I'll tell you I'm going to have my beautiful TLW's DVD, I still can't believe it. Misspellings, that's how it's said, but okay I understood. ( Look hm, keep reading this and never stop reviewing. I surely do hope this is not a bad story. But you know me, I'm the biggest pessimistic on earth!  
  
A. Windsor, your Roxton?? LOL, okay I'll promise I'll think of it. Thank you for being so supportive.  
  
TheChosenOne3, yes I forgot about that part in Suspicion, but I'm glad you get my point. Yes, Fate is ironic with Marguerite, but remember one thing, Marguerite saving the world, as you say, proves that she doesn't hold rancour about everything, maybe about lots of things, but not everything, maybe she just wants to make her life worth living, maybe she wants to make people proud of her, it's a complicated thing, to understand what's inside Marguerite's head, it's really a complicated thing. LOL, I had to laugh when I read your feelings about Zeilen and Gaalad. It was indeed funny. "Mean cliff hanger??" It's not! Oh, by the way, my friend, I am almost sure that you'll be the one who's gonna post the chapter first, but in case that I was wrong, I hope I'll see a new chapter soon, and yeah, NO short chapter.  
  
Taya7, thank you, I'm glad that it wasn't a disappointment, I'm also glad that you think it was well written, but in that I have to disagree, I've read the chapter, and I found a few serious mistakes. When I finish this story, I'll have to correct each mistake I found.  
  
Pandagal, well here it is, chapter 18, and cliff hangers are needed, and it's funny coming from you, because you make them too.  
  
Mila-15, as visões da Marguerite são importantes, lhe garanto, e ela certamente não irá ficar louca com elas. Foi engraçado ler o seu comentário acerca de ela contar para o Summerlee, porque eu estive indecisa acerca disso, e decidi-me por outra coisa, você verá neste capítulo. (Marguerite's vision are important, I assure you, and I'm sure she won't get crazy about them. It was funny to read your comment about Marguerite talking with Summerlee about them, because I was kind of insecure about that, and I decided something else, you'll see in this chapter.)  
  
Keila, eu acho que todos odeiam Zeilen mortalmente neste momento. Eu acho que a Finn tem bastantes falas, mas obrigada por achá-la engraçada, eu me esforço bastante por fazê-la assim, até porque eu não sou grande fã dela na série. Eu também adoro as suas histórias, espero que você consiga arranjar alguém que as traduza, para que toda a galera daqui, também as leia. (I think that lost of people hate Zeilen by now. I think that Finn has lots of talks, but thanks for thinking she's funny, I try hard to make that way, especially since I'm not a big fan of her. I love your stories too, and I hope you'll get someone to translate them, because I'm sure that people would like to read them too.)  
  
Katrine Clementa, everyone calls me evil, why???? I can't promise anything. Thanks for your words.  
  
Caty, your words meant a lot to me, thank you for your support.  
  
A Journey Ahead  
  
They were riding horses, which were kindly given by a villager.  
  
Finn rode a brown one, Challenger a gray, Veronica and Summerlee two white, Ned a white and brown, Roxton a white and gray, and Marguerite a black.  
  
They rode in silence along with the Avatars until Finn broke the ice:  
  
"Boy, this conversation is so interesting.."  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Challenger asked  
  
"I don't know, but we keep making these trips, we don't have fun, and you don't even say anything? I'll tell you: this is a bore!!"  
  
Marguerite who was on the lead smiled.  
  
"What?" Roxton asked  
  
"Finn, it's truly funny...sometimes. But if you tell her, I'll deny it!"  
  
He smiled too.  
  
"Hey Marguerite" Malone called, "How much farther? My horse certainly could use a rest."  
  
"It's only a half mile from here." She answered  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
They reached a city an hour later.  
  
"We're here." Marguerite announced.  
  
"It's getting dark; we have to find a place to stay for tonight." Veronica said  
  
"Agree" Challenger said, he turned to the Avatars, "Is there any place where we could sleep?"  
  
"There is a pension near here, you can stay there." One of the warriors answered, "We can show you the way."  
  
"Hey thanks" Finn said.  
  
They walked a few more meters, and when they entered the city itself they saw something that left them speechless. The city was beautiful; the houses were white and their roofs were made of pure solid gold, their windows were adorned with yellow roses, the trees were yellow as well, as if they were in autumn, although it was spring time. The city had many founts, all of them made of silver. The city seemed a mine of treasures.  
  
But that wasn't just what made the explorers gasp in surprise, but yes the lake. The magnificent lake they saw from the hill where they stood. A lake where incredible creatures flew above: Dragons.  
  
"It is not possible!" Challenger exclaimed  
  
"What?" An Avatar asked  
  
"That looks like a.....a.....a...." Challenger didn't have the courage to pronounce it.  
  
"It is a Dragon Sire; this is also called the Dragon's City"  
  
"No, I find it hard to believe." Challenger persisted  
  
"George, don't be so incredulous! In this plateau what is impossible?" Marguerite asked  
  
"Besides" the Avatar continued, "You'll be travelling on them tomorrow. According to Milady you're supposed to go to the Morein City, that's on the other side of the Lake, and there's no other way to go there."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Marguerite went downstairs, she couldn't sleep, she was afraid to see the same things again; afraid of what her visions would tell her this time.  
  
The pension was not very big, but the comfort that the owners showed to their guests made their stead there worth for. She made her way to the balcony to watch the city at night. Lights were everywhere, in the trees, on the doors, on the founts, and the immense stars above it, make the city almost unrealistic, like in a dream.  
  
"You're so thoughtful my dear..." Marguerite jumped at Summerlee sentence  
  
"Summerlee, please don't do that again, you gave me quite a scare."  
  
He smiled tenderly. "In what are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing special" she lied, "Just enjoying the view. And what about you, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, which I believe is also the reason why you're here." He said  
  
"Yes" she smiled  
  
"Why couldn't you sleep my dear?" Summerlee asked as he joined her on the balcony, "Bad dreams?"  
  
"Actually, I rather not talk about it right now. It's a complicated and confuse thing, even I don't understand it very well." She said  
  
"It's okay my dear, but did you told Roxton about what's troubling you?"  
  
"Why should I?" she asked  
  
"My dear, I may be an old man, but I've seen the way you two look at each other, even before I fell from that bridge. He's worried about you obviously."  
  
"Yes, Roxton is.....truly a gentleman." She said  
  
"He loves you, Marguerite."  
  
"I know."  
  
Summerlee seemed surprised by her answer; he thought that she would say that that was ridiculous.  
  
"Seriously?" He asked  
  
Marguerite smiled. "And I hope he knows I fell the same way about him."  
  
"Have you ever told him?"  
  
Marguerite hesitated. She trusted Summerlee, but still, she was somewhat afraid of these feelings, she didn't want to get hurt at the end.  
  
"Yes, I have." She said in a low whisper  
  
"But my girl, that's fantastic, why didn't you tell the others? Those are amazing news, they would be forever happy for you both." Summerlee said as he hugged her  
  
"As much as Roxton would like to, I think we should wait, for the end of this don't you think?"  
  
Summerlee smiled. "But still...I'm very happy for you Marguerite; you deserve all the happiness in the world."  
  
She smiled at the tender man, in whom she saw a father figure.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Good night Summerlee."  
  
"Good night my dear Marguerite" He said while kissing her forehead "Sweet Dreams"  
  
Meanwhile, Veronica and Ned were at the pension garden talking.  
  
"You know Ned" she said after a few minutes of silence, "I still can't believe we were in Avalon, and we didn't tell what we saw about Morrighan's Guardian, he was innocent!"  
  
"Veronica, we will tell them! Everything happened so quickly, in one minute we were there, the next we were gone. Don't let that thing get into head that way."  
  
"But Ned, a man who was innocent was murdered, and I've talked with Finn, and she's right, there's something that doesn't fit in this all story. And somehow I know that we'll put us all in danger and....."  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Don't think about it now. It's late we should go inside."  
  
"Yes" she smiled as she kissed him again, "My fiancé."´  
  
He laughed, as he pulled her to a passionate kiss.  
  
............................................................................ ......................................  
  
"Are you sure that it's safe?" Challenger asked  
  
"Yes." A man replied  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't seem that safe for Me." he insisted  
  
"Sir I assure that it's safe." The man was getting upset with all that rambling.  
  
"Roickon, I can go with him." An old lady said, "After all I have to go to Morein as well. I'll give the instructions to the Dragon since this man, is not so sure he can do that."  
  
"Thank you milady that would be wonderful" Challenger said  
  
They mounted the Dragon with the man's help and the creature left the ground.  
  
Summerlee and Finn were next. Veronica and Ned also left with no problems. Marguerite and Roxton were the last ones to leave the ground. They mounted a black Dragon, with green eyes. The villagers told them that this particularly Dragon needed no directions, since he was one of the best Dragons they got.  
  
They could see the others at their side. Summerlee was clearly frightened because Finn simply didn't get tired of telling the Dragon to whirl around in the air.  
  
Challenger was having a nice talk with the old woman, and Veronica and Ned was hugging each other, and talking.  
  
Roxton looked at his beloved and saw the same preoccupied look on her face, the same look that she had on the other day, after they kiss.  
  
She couldn't come to a decision. Summerlee words echoed in her mind: "Did you told Roxton about what's troubling you?" She decided that Roxton needed to know this, after all she did trusted him, and she loved him above all else.  
  
"Roxton?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he putted his arms around her waist  
  
"I want to talk to you." Marguerite said  
  
"What's troubling you my love?" he asked softly whispering in her ear  
  
She looked at him. "He wanted to give me time, "She understood "He knows something is wrong."  
  
"It's about these dreams I've been having......" and with that she told him everything, her visions, Abigail's words, her fears.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen, I love you Marguerite, and no matter what, no one can change that."  
  
"I love you too" she answered, "Maybe you're right, and I'm overreacting..."  
  
"Did I hear that right? You just said that I was right?" He teased  
  
She punched him slightly in his stomach, and laughed.  
  
"Don't push it John, you have no idea of what I'm able to do." She said with a grin  
  
"I think I'm well aware of the situation" he said just before he kissed her  
  
"Hey lets make a race" Finn shouted, "The last to arrive at the city is rotten egg." And with that the Dragon in which she was, started to fly faster.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
They landed in a soft green grass, in the hill of a mountain.  
  
"I am never going to do that again!" Summerlee exclaimed with a sick look  
  
"Now what?" Finn asked  
  
"The city is that way" The old woman said, "By the way I'm Moargon."  
  
"Please to meet ya!" Finn exclaimed  
  
Moargon smiled.  
  
"I can take you there if you would like to." She offered  
  
"That would spare us an amount of time. Thank you." Marguerite said  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"It's there."  
  
"There, wow sure is pretty dark in there." Finn exclaimed  
  
"That's because it's raining there." Roxton said, "The one thing is: why it's only raining in there?"  
  
"Morein is also called the Storm City, because it never stops raining or thundering in there." Moargon explained, "Come we can stop at the local establishment."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Roxton was sitting by the fireplace. The others were sleeping but he couldn't, he didn't quite know why, if it was because of Marguerite's words, of because of the extreme heat that was felt.  
  
"You are worried about her visions aren't you?" Moargon sat beside him  
  
"How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously  
  
"I know a lot of things Lord Roxton." She answered, "Well are you, or are you not?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"How do you know this?" He asked again  
  
"I am a prophesier, I see things, not as clearly as I want to sometimes, but I know what the future will bring."  
  
"Then what do you see in mine? Are her visions correct?" he asked, somewhat already knowing the answer  
  
"We can be wrong sometimes, but in your future, just like the woman you love sees, I see a premature death Lord Roxton." He nods. "But you react as if you accept that."  
  
"I do accept that, we all have to go one day, the only thing I pray for is that Marguerite will be safe from harm for the rest of her life when that happens."  
  
"Your love and devotion amuses me, it is not very common to see one such as you." He smiles. "But, her visions, tell something else too, a war, the source."  
  
"Are they correct too?" he asks  
  
"I told that I wish sometimes that my gift would speak more clearly. I don't see the war, but I can feel it with every bone in my body, its coming. And somehow I don't think the Source will prevent it from happening."  
  
"But Avalon's Council......."  
  
"The Council is corrupted, I know it. They were wrong centuries ago, and now they're still wrong. Morrighan's Guardian had no fault then. And he will not have fault now. I know it, I don't know who they are, but I know that they're there; they fill the Council with their poisoned words, and spread the doubt everywhere."  
  
"That's very accusing words milady." He said "Are you certain?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I must rest now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"Where to now?" asked Challenger as they left the city.  
  
"We're heading towards the Tempus Fugit city." Marguerite said after consulting Veronica's journal  
  
Moargon who was with them said:  
  
"I can take you to the entrance, but I won't be able to go trough it. I must go in another direction, my daughter asked me to get her some ingredients at the fields, and I don't want to disappoint a pregnant woman." She said smiling  
  
While they walked Challenger and Summerlee spoke about the flowers and plants which they pass by, always arguing about the names or specific knowledge.  
  
Veronica, Ned and Finn were ahead of them all, right behind Moargon, but still enough far to discuss the events in El Dourado. Finn told them that she had spoke with Challenger and that he told her that maybe there was someone in the Council that belong to the enemy. Veronica and Ned agreed, but the number one question was: Who?  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were behind the others, they were holding hands, and walked in a peaceful silence.  
  
"Roxton, what are you going to do, when all this will be over?" she asked  
  
He once again remembered Moargon's words of premature death.  
  
"Me? I'm thinking of getting a wife, marry, have a few kids......." He laughed.  
  
"I'm serious John!"  
  
"So am I" he said  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought about the idea of spending the rest of her life besides him.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"This is it." Moargon said, "from now on, you have to go your way, and I'll have to go mine. There's one thing though that I want to tell you about, Tempus Fugit, it's a Time's City, it can't take you to any time, so be careful."  
  
"Are there any villagers in it?" Veronica asked  
  
"Only villagers from their own time"  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
"Is it just me, or that old woman was wrong?" Finn asked  
  
They had been crossing the streets for three hours and nothing happened so far.  
  
"Don't talk to soon Finn." Malone said, "Anything can happen."  
  
"I believe Finn's right" Marguerite said as she stopped, "We just got out of the city and nothing happened."  
  
"Well that's a good thing at least; the old lady was wrong and we can go now!" Finn exclaimed  
  
As they walked, Marguerite looked behind her. "Strange" She thought "Really strange"  
  
............................................................................ ...................................  
  
Marguerite took them trough fields of green grass, until they reached a river, they follow it. After a day walking Marguerite crossed the river and they passed by some fields until they reached a waterfall.  
  
"Once we pass trough it, we'll be in the middle of nowhere. Time doesn't passes by; there is no life, no nothing. It is almost a dead place. The journal refers it as a forsaken place."  
  
"Let's go!" Roxton said  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Review please. 


	19. The Source

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Hm.No.....No......No.........And No!!! They don't belong to me!  
  
Summary: The explorers finally reach the Source.  
  
Author's Notes: Finally!!! The Source!!! Sorry, once again (I know I'm always saying this but.....), for not having the chapter posted sooner than this, but I was not able to. But I'm so grateful for all your reviews:  
  
Taya7, thanks for your support, yes maybe I'm too hard on myself, but that's the way I am. ( Thanks for your words. Here's the chapter.  
  
Keys3303, a little better yes, but still.... Okay, you're here now and you reviewed and that's all that matters. I'm glad she told him too, about the others you have to wait and, in this case, read.  
  
Pandagal, we all have to live with cliff-hangers, its part of life. Whatever you do, don't loose hope, who knows, maybe he'll live......but that's up to you to find out, and up to me to write.  
  
Alexpat1, a new reviewer, thanks for the support, it's very much appreciated. I'm glad I'm leaving you waiting for the next event.  
  
ThChosenOne3, don't cry, it's not like he's already dead and all; you have to wait and see. Now for our discussion: yes maybe that will confirm her fears that everything in life is against her, but then again she doesn't know what Moargon said, she's just guessing around. Maybe Fate is against her like you said, but if that's true, she wouldn't have met Roxton in the first place, not necessarily him, she fell in love with him, he fell in love with her, and yes if he dies she die with broken heart. But if she had met someone else that made her feel good, but not necessarily her lover or something, she would have suffered too. My point is: if Roxton dies Marguerite at least felt loved, even if just once in her life. And I know a sentence that say's: It's better to love and loose, than had never loved. And somehow I believe in it, and I'm sure that she'd think the same way; although she would be forever haunted my memories of Roxton, after all it's very difficult to forget a person you love so deeply. Did that make any sense to you??  
  
Mila-15, você não é a primeira a dizer isso do Roxton, mas eu volto a dizer: ele não está morto ainda....Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio. (You're not the first to tell me that about Roxton, but I once again say: He's not dead yet.....thanks for you support.)  
  
Keila, eu me esforço para fazer a Finn engraçada, para aliviar um pouco o ambiente em que eles vivem. Ainda falta um bom bocado para o final....mesmo um bom bocado, mas logo vemos esse final. (I try hard on making Finn funny, to ease a little the thing, in which they live. There's still some chapters until we reach the end, but we'll see about that ending there.)  
  
A. Windsor, LOL, I think Roxton is everybody's in they're dreams!  
  
Dreama, this one was not a small one, my first chapters were smaller. And hey! The sequel and trilogy thing are top secret you BLOND!!!!! :/ And yeah I'm the pessimistic, but I'll try to stop it, just a tiny a very, very, very tiny little, little bit for you. Thanks for telling you'll always review.  
  
Caty, thanks for your words you're the best!!!  
  
Katrine Clementa, your words are very much appreciated. I intend to finish the story so don't worry.  
  
Rinoa, thanks for reading.  
  
The Source  
  
They went trough the waterfall. At first they were in a tunnel but as they walked the tunnel opened into what seemed an open area.  
  
There were some torches there that seemed to illumine the place; they were spread in a circle around it. The rest it was pitch black, but they could hear the sound of water running. There was some stairs that lead to another entrance and aside from that it was nothing.  
  
Finn walked near the torches and looked down.  
  
It seemed that it was some sort of precipice, in there she find out, in spite of being dark, that the sound of water came from underneath them, it seemed a waterfall, from where the place they were on, got out, the water was black and human bones and bodies were visible in it.  
  
"Hey! This place is pretty scary!" She said  
  
"The Source must be over there!" Challenger pointed to the other entrance.  
  
"Yes, it must be it." Summerlee agreed  
  
Malone started to go upstairs when they broke and he fell down.  
  
"Malone!" Veronica shouted. A shout they made echo.  
  
She ran to him, along with the others.  
  
"Are you okay??" she asked with concern  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy." As he said this the stairs started to rebuilt themselves and soon they were standing again.  
  
"It seems that I'm not able to go there." He said  
  
"Hey check this out!" Finn said as she looked to some strange symbols.  
  
Marguerite went there.  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked  
  
"Only the rightful ones are allowed in the Source, the others beware. May our victims serve you as a warning" Marguerite translated  
  
"Well I don't know about you" Finn said "But I do understand when I'm not wanted."  
  
"That means that only Marguerite, Roxton and I can go there."  
  
"But..." Ned wanted to object  
  
"But nothing, Ned. The sooner this is over the best!"  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and turned to Roxton and Marguerite.  
  
"Let's get over with it!"  
  
They went up stairs and once again looked back at their friends. And that was the last thing they saw before entering the Source.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
They were once again at a tunnel, but different this time. The tunnel had a fog all around.  
  
Once they pass trough the fog they reached the tunnel's end and they marvelled themselves at the view.  
  
They were standing at what seemed an island and they were surrounded by rainbows, waterfalls and flowers. The island they were in was like the higher mountain in whish all the surroundings were seen.  
  
The place was somehow ironic to them. Coming from Hell to Heaven.  
  
There was a small rode made of pure solid ice that seemed to go on and on forever, in the middle there was a center. The explorers went to that center wish divided itself in another four paths and, in the middle of that center there was some stones with in scripts that Marguerite translated to them:  
  
"The Trion shall show the way."  
  
"What about these ones of here?" Roxton asked pointing to another stone right next to the one Marguerite was reading.  
  
"That one is meant to Kartwar and his men."  
  
"But how can the Trion shows us the right way?" Veronica asked  
  
"Here!" Roxton said, pointing to a small hole in the shape of the Trion. "That must be it!"  
  
Veronica took of her pendant and putted it in the hole. Immediately something happened. They backed away and saw a light at the end of one of the paths.  
  
"It's over there!" Marguerite said, and she started to walk  
  
"Wait, there's something else" Roxton said as he eyed images being transmitted by the center trough the Trion.  
  
Marguerite turned around and saw them too.  
  
Soon everyone went in some sort of trance, and it seemed that they were there.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
Marguerite saw herself and another woman talking.  
  
"What news do you bring me Prophesier?"  
  
"Milady I know nothing about your Guardian, but I've foreseen that the balance will be broken soon if you do nothing to stop it." The young red- haired woman said.  
  
"Another problem" Morrighan exclaimed  
  
"Milady, about Raphael.......I want you to know that I may not see anything now, but I'll keep trying, and I'm sure we're going to prove that he's innocent."  
  
"I hope you do find him.....what can I do to prevent the balance to be broken??" she wondered  
  
********************************************************  
  
Then they saw Morrighan chanting and a storm arousing, from that storm a thunder crouched a stone. Soon the storm was over. She picked up something.  
  
The Protector was standing near her, Morrighan showed what she had in her hands, the Trion.  
  
"With this, you can control the storm that I created, it will arise soon again, I trust you this. It's the only way we have to prevent the balance to be broken."  
  
"Morrighan, why are giving me this?" The protector asked, "You're the one who created the storm! What have you seen?"  
  
Morrighan seemed disturbed by her words.  
  
"Valquerie, please, don't make questions that I can't answer!"  
  
"Tell me...tell me Morrighan!"  
  
"........I've seen death Valquerie. I'm not supposed to replace the balance. But my descendent. And yours and....Raphael's descendent." A tear ran trough her cheek. "In three thousand years from now. You must continue your line, and you must pass the message to prevent the Storm. When my descendent, prevents finally the storm, that will mean that it's time."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Then the image turns into something else. They see Morrighan hugging someone.  
  
"My love, I'm so glad that you're here." She said  
  
"Listen we don't have much time." They heard the Guardian say as he pulled away to look at her face, "The Council is corrupted, they send me to their prison in The Death's Path, I escaped, but I've heard them telling someone to inform the Council that I betrayed you."  
  
"Oh no! She was right!"  
  
"Who?" Raphael asked  
  
"The Prophesier, she told me that, before I came here."  
  
"What else did she said?"  
  
"Things...."She looked at his eyes, "Things about our baby...." she said caressing her large belly.  
  
Raphael smiled at that. He leaned forward to kiss her, when she spotted a spear coming in his direction.  
  
Without giving it a second thought she whirled him around and tried to push them both onto the ground but it was too late, the spear hit her.  
  
"NO!!!! MORRIGHAN!!!!" he screamed  
  
He grabbed her and hugged her. She seemed so pale, so fragile. She looked at his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me, my love." He whispered as he gave her a small kiss.  
  
"I.......love.........you." these were her last words  
  
"NOOOOOO!" He got and went after the one who threw the spear. Without noticing that Morrighan had grabbed his pendent.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"You Raphael Mooargnu are accused of betraying Avalon and Morrighan, and you're also accused of murdering our leader."  
  
"THAT'S A LIE!" he shouted  
  
"Hang him!"  
  
Soon the Guardian was dead. And Kartwar's laugh was heard.  
  
Kartwar was sitting in a chair that seemed a throne. He was laughing along with some druids as he watched the scene.  
  
Marguerite recognised the druids. They were the ones who took her to that cave and tried to kill her. ********************************************************  
  
They see something that Marguerite recognises too.  
  
Marguerite is alone, walking slowly, her pistol clutched in both hands before her.  
  
"Roxton!" she shouts desperately.  
  
Birds flutter from nearby brush, and she pauses, lifting her pistol. At that instant, three men in long brown robes and cowls over their heads appear at either side and behind her. One grabs the hands with the weapon. Another man similarly clad approaches from the front.   
  
"Druids," Marguerite says, frightened and bewildered.   
  
The lone Druid leans close to her, and speaks in a soft, menacing tone:  
  
"We have been searching for you, Morrighan."  
  
"What?" she gasps.   
  
"The time has come for you to die," he says sinisterly.   
  
Marguerite's face is filled with terror.   
  
The head Druid pulls the pistol from Marguerite's hand and holds it up gingerly.  
  
"What foul thing is this?"  
  
"Allow me to give you a practical demonstration," Marguerite snarls, struggling against the hands that hold her arms.  
  
The Druid drops the gun to the ground, and jerks his head toward one of the others, who seizes Marguerite's blouse by the collar and pulls it back, baring her shoulder.   
  
"What do you think you're doing!" she protests angrily. The men inspect her birthmark. "Whoever you think I am," she goes on, desperately, "you are quite mistaken!"   
  
The leader is unfazed.  
  
"You are a Druid priestess. Your name is Morrighan," he states. "You have done well to have eluded us for so long."   
  
Now Marguerite is completely stunned, and she whispers in horror, "No, this can't be true!"  
  
"Bochra's reign is over," the head Druid snaps. "I'm the leader of the Druids now and I know what you've done," he finishes menacingly.   
  
"I haven't done anything!" she cries frenziedly.   
  
The Druid continues, unmoved by her protests.  
  
"There is a storm approaching conjured by your dark powers. A storm you hope will destroy the world."   
  
Marguerite can't believe what she's hearing. "What?"   
  
"The only way to stop the storm is by killing you. Take her!"  
  
The Druids drag the struggling woman away.  
  
The Druids are dragging Marguerite through the jungle, and she gasps with horror as she realizes their destination: the same cave entrance that she and Roxton entered a short time before, where they nearly died.  
  
"No, no!" she cries as they propel her toward the cave. "Can't you tell from the way I'm dressed that I'm from a different time and place?"   
  
The Druid leader follows.  
  
"If that is true, then how did you come to be here?"  
  
"I don't know!" she cries, tearfully.   
  
He leans close to her.  
  
"Your birthmark tells me who you are." Then he addresses his followers. "The sacrifice must commence immediately. The storm is quickly approaching."  
  
"What storm!" Marguerite sobs desperately. "There isn't a cloud in the sky!"   
  
"As is prophesied, it will be sudden, and without warning," the Druid says, gazing worshipfully toward the sky, "but the storm will come. Proceed!"   
  
Marguerite screams as they push her through the entrance.   
  
In the cavern, the water shimmers blue in the pool. Marguerite is being dragged toward the altar table, as the head Druid croons.  
  
"Your body will be sealed in this tomb, for all eternity." He is holding some folded cloth.   
  
The full realization hits Marguerite now, and she stares toward the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
"The place Roxton and I found the body, it's not reincarnation at all! That body was mine!"   
  
The Druid comes closer, opening the cloth to display the birthmark sign painted on it.  
  
"This will put an end to your dark powers," he snarls.   
  
"Killing me will not solve a thing," Marguerite rages.  
  
The Druid signals and his men lift Marguerite up onto the table, as he lifts the cloth into the air, displaying the symbol.  
  
"Great circle of life," he intones, as Marguerite weeps and wails in helpless terror, held down by the men. "Let not this terrible storm devour us! Take this dark soul. Send us back the shining wheel." He moves around alongside the table.  
  
"Storms come and go all the time!" Marguerite shrieks.   
  
The Druid priest steps up, raising his dagger above his head.  
  
"Bring back the light!" he shouts.  
  
"Roxton!" Marguerite weeps, "Where are you?"   
  
"Now!" The Druid shouts  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
The dagger went trough her chest and she died.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
It was over.  
  
"What was that?" Veronica asked  
  
"I think that we just saw what happened thousands of years ago." Roxton said eyeing Marguerite, she sounded clearly disturbed  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Veronica asked Marguerite  
  
"Hu?......Oh...yes..I'm fine!" she answered "I'll go..hm...and do what I have to do."  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
"Don't you think they're taking a little too long?" Malone asked  
  
"I don't know Malone, I haven't exactly been there you know" Finn said  
  
"Very funny Finn"  
  
"Now you two stop with that, I don't like this place either." Challenger said  
  
"Yes, it's quite frightening" Summerlee agreed  
  
"Yeah, and the screams of pain and suffering from below don't help." Said Finn as one scream was heard  
  
"I do hope this will be over soon."  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
Marguerite walks trough the ice rode. When she reached the end of it she saw that she had to jump. But when she about to do it, she remembered something:  
  
"When my descendent, prevents finally the storm, that will mean that it's time."  
  
"Wait a minute!! She said her descendent." Marguerite thought "Of course, the Source and the war!"  
  
She ran to the others.  
  
"Quickly we must go!"  
  
"Hu? Why?" Veronica asked  
  
"Remember the woman's words! Her descendent! I'm not Morrighan's descendent, I'm her reincarnation! So that means that my descendent will be the one they've been talking about, not me!"  
  
"Oh boy, that's not good!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
They reached the others.  
  
"Is it done?" Finn asked  
  
"No, we have a problem." And Marguerite and the others told them everything they saw  
  
"Well that doesn't explain something thought" Challenger said, "Why did the storm arise as if the balance was broken, if it's not?"  
  
"Of course!!" Marguerite exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember Tempus Fugit?? Nothing happened, because somehow the city's time and places were set free. When I performed the chanting that sent that storm away, I didn't realize it!"  
  
"This is very serious!" Summerlee said, "We have to get back to Avalon as soon as possible to tell them that!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh boy, we have no lucky at all, do we?" Finn asked out loud  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
They went by the tunnel and once again breathed the pure clean air.  
  
"I missed this. Fresh air" Finn exclaimed  
  
"It will be the last thing you miss I assure you!" Said a male voice  
  
They looked at the figures of Gaalad and Zeilen in front of them, with swords in their hands.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: And it's done, another chapter, another cliff-hanger. Review!!! 


	20. A Truth

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Summary: Some of their questions are answered and yet they must find out if those were the answers they wanted to hear about.  
  
Disclaimer: Did I ever tell you that I own them??? That's right! It's true; they're MINE, MINE, and MINE!!!! ..............Did I mention that I'm NUTS????  
  
Author's Notes: Another chapter. This is really being the longest thing I've ever, ever done!! I usually get bored of everything so fast. LOL, my poor boyfriend......Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Dreama, I know I'm bad, I like it!!! ( Duh!!! You already know what comes next!! Your memory.........  
  
Kistis, thank you!! I hope you finish your story quickly; I keep getting tired of forgetting of what it does talk about.  
  
Pandagal, thank you soo much for your words, they meant a lot to me.  
  
Lady F, thank you sooo much!!!  
  
Keys3303, I hope I would be able to answer all of your questions.....eventually.  
  
TheChosenOne3, I think no one really does know what we talk about....but I enjoy chatting with you, and it's funny because we talk trough my story. Yes, Marguerite is the pessimistic. I agree with you on that. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Taya7, you're welcome about the review, but truthfully, I love your story!! It's very difficult to write something after Heart of the Storm, that doesn't relate itself with it.  
  
Angel_LeeAnn, you're forgiven, but don't stop reading my story! You really like things with death don't you??  
  
Caty, thanks for reading my story, you're the best!!  
  
JustLost, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Alexandra thanks for reading.  
  
A Truth  
  
"What do you mean?" Challenger asked  
  
"We will kill Morrighan and her Guardian." Zeilen said, "And whoever gets in our way!!"  
  
"Are you crazy?" Veronica asked  
  
"This can't be." Summerlee murmured  
  
"Uh, I think they're not kidding guys, I've heard them saying something about that, but I thought I was just imagining things."  
  
"And when were you thinking to tell us that?" Marguerite shrieked  
  
"Who are you anyway??" Malone asked  
  
"We are followers of Ickan and Kartwar. Prepare to die!"  
  
"Not if we stop you first!!" Finn said, and she and the others gathered around Roxton and Marguerite  
  
"We have no time for this....." Zeilen said  
  
She then raised her hand and a light came from some sort of ring she had. Then Challenger, Summerlee, Finn, Malone and Veronica were throw up aside and bars of fire went around them all gathering them in a circle.  
  
"Now, it's your turn." Gaalad said  
  
Soon Marguerite was fighting Gaalad and Zeilen, Roxton.  
  
Roxton didn't have many chances against her because of her ring, the only thing he could do was to get out of her reach.  
  
Marguerite was fighting Gaalad with a sword that Zeilen dropped while fighting with Roxton.  
  
Soon when Roxton reached out for the small dagger he had with him and he stabbed Zeilen on her heart.  
  
"NOOOO" Gaalad screamed  
  
He threw Marguerite to the ground and went to Roxton, sword in his hand ready to kill, who was kneeling beside Zeilen.  
  
Marguerite fearing her dreams would come true screamed:  
  
"JOHN!!!!!!"  
  
This sent Roxton back to earth and when Gaalad was about to kill him, Roxton stabbed in on his heart too.  
  
Marguerite ran over to Roxton and hugged him.  
  
"I thought I was about to loose you." She whispered  
  
Immediately the others were free, and soon they left that place leaving the bodies behind.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
They camped by nightfall and gathered around the fire to talk.  
  
"So what do we do?" Finn asked  
  
"We must go to Avalon and explain things." Veronica said  
  
"But how can those both walk troughs Avalon that easily without being noticed as Chaoslan people?" Summerlee wondered "And Zeilen and the Temple.........."  
  
"The Council must be corrupted!" Roxton said  
  
They looked at him.  
  
"What you're saying is very serious Roxton you know that don't you?"  
  
"Yes, but what else could it be?"  
  
"I agree with Roxton, but I think that the number one question is: Who is the enemy in the Council?" Challenger said  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
It was dark, only the moon illuminated her way. She was near some standing stones.  
  
Suddenly she saw them, thousands of soldiers marching towards Avalon's palace.  
  
Dark clouds covered the moon.  
  
The picture changed and all she saw was Avalon's destroyed. All her friends were dead. And then from the shadows something appeared.  
  
A child, a little boy running and laughing with wide open arms.  
  
A woman caught him, and she was surprised to see herself.  
  
The scene had changed again.  
  
Marguerite was whirling the boy in the air, and they were laughing, she concentrated on the scene.  
  
The child was wearing John's ring. She walked to them, but they couldn't see her.  
  
The little child was adorable; he was no more than three years old. It made an odd scene, Avalon destroyed and she was smiling at a child.  
  
The scene changed again.  
  
And she was standing near an altar. Druids were there, and they were talking.  
  
"Kartwar's armies were destroyed, but still..........the balance is not broken yet."  
  
"And now the last from the line is dead." Another druid said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How is the Guardian?"  
  
"He's......dying with grief, but he'll get over it..."  
  
She looked over to the window. Avalon was there, beautiful as ever.  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
Marguerite woke up from her strange dream.  
  
What was that supposed to mean? The child and the druids?  
  
"Another dream?" Roxton asked pulling an arm around her waist  
  
"Yes, but this one was odd. It's nothing serious, I hope"  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
They were walking for three days now. Each single one with different thoughts in mind, but still with the same worries.  
  
Marguerite was walking along with Ned. Roxton and Challenger were ahead of them all, and Veronica and Finn were talking with Summerlee.  
  
Suddenly Ned stopped.  
  
"What?" Marguerite asked  
  
"Don't you feel it?" he said, "Something is about to happen......"  
  
Marguerite's eyes turned blank, and she saw the armies again. And she finally realised.  
  
"A war!" she whispered  
  
"What's going on?" Challenger asked  
  
The explorers were gathered around Marguerite and Malone.  
  
"I think I know why we were supposed to go to the Source......"  
  
They all sat down to listen.  
  
"I've been having visions of a war. What if the Source would give Chaoslan powers beyond imagination? But there was one problem, the balance was not broken yet, but if he forged the things so it would seem that it was, that way I would go there, break the balance in his favour and he would attack Avalon."  
  
"That would explain some things, but still why would he not break the balance himself?" Finn asked  
  
"Because that way, the balance would give us, somehow more powers, I don't know. But I'm with Marguerite, that's one logical explanation." Veronica said  
  
............................................................................ ....................  
  
"My Lord, the Council was warned about Zeilen and Gaalad's death." A soldier said to Kartwar.  
  
"Excellent. Soon Avalon will be MINE. And there will be nothing Morrighan can do!!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know, really short. This chapter may sound a little confusing, but it will all be cleared up at the end. 


	21. Back To The Beggining

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I was wandering if you all knew that I don't own them. 'Cause that's true, I don't!!!  
  
Summary: The explorers start their way back to Avalon.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad that you like my story. You have no idea of what is like to do something and know that people appreciate that:  
  
Pandagal, thank you for your words.  
  
A. Windsor, I was wandering already what happened to you. You didn't review last chapter...anyway thanks. And I hope all I'll answer your questions soon.  
  
TheChosenOne3, yes I didn't kill Roxton yet...and yes is just too hot to be killed. Back to our discussion: you know I've read what you said and I think that goes almost to the same topic, because I think they're supposed to be there, trapped, it's their destiny. The people, who come near them, from the outside world, are part of that destiny. In the other day, on my philosophic class, we talked about that. It was a very interesting conversation, at least for me, because I had talked a lot about it with you.  
  
Keys3303, I guess that I'm the evilest person on the planet by now, but okay. Thanks for the review.  
  
Angle LeeAnn, (I can't believe that a serial killer has been reviewing my story...LOL) You shall see about the boy. You really love the deaths on my story....  
  
Taya7, I also like children. Thank you so much for your review.  
  
Dreama, thank you for reviewing.  
  
Rosa, estou muito contente por ter alguém novo lendo minha história, muito obrigada.  
  
ilovetlw4ever, I'm honoured that you've read all of it at once. Thank you for your review.  
  
Mila, eu achei pequeno, mas pronto, esse inda é mais pequeno. Obrigada por suas palavras.  
  
Back To the Beginning  
  
They were at the Time's City again. Marguerite was somewhat unease about the place..she thought about the source yet again. And her dreams were becoming more and more strange, strange for her because she believed that her last dream was about her future. Roxton's future. The child was some much alike him. Perhaps her son, Roxton's son. But how? That would mean that she...  
  
"Marguerite? Are you there??" Finn asked  
  
"Uh?? Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, did you said something?"  
  
"Yeah, we were asking ourselves who could have unleashed the time in this place, if they need the map to get here..? Veronica said  
  
"Yes that is odd." Challenger agreed  
  
"The Council is corrupted." A voice said behind them  
  
"Moargon?"  
  
"That's the truth. I know." She old lady said  
  
"But that's a very serious accusation.." Malone stated  
  
"I know, but I didn't come here to tell this, I came here for another reason: to give you all an advice. Don't go to Avalon now. I don't know why, but I believe you should go back to the jungle, it's safer there."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Summerlee asked  
  
"I have the gift of sight, and I've foreseen something happening, something bad."  
  
Suddenly she became still, her eyes blank and she seemed in some sort of trance. Ned who was near her touched her hand to ask if she was alright, and his eyes travelled to her visions.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Marguerite was in some sort of cemetery, she started to chant and suddenly it happened again. Hundreds if dead came alive. They bowed to her and started to march towards the screams that were heard.  
  
The scene changed and Marguerite was in the middle of hundreds of Avatars fighting against other soldiers. She seemed to be looking for something or someone. When she found it, she screamed.  
  
"ROXTON!!!!"  
  
Then he saw something else completely different.  
  
Marguerite was holding a baby and a man was embracing her. It wasn't with much of surprise that Ned saw Roxton. They seemed so happy one beside another, near a pond.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
"Ned??" Veronica asked  
  
He blinked. What was that? He was holding Moargon's hand that seemed normal now.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, "It seems that you were caught in my vision."  
  
"What was that?" Ned asked  
  
"The third fate, the third destiny, but it could only happen if the right actions are made." She explained, "So I'll ask you not to tell anyone about what you saw."  
  
She looked at everyone.  
  
"I hope you all understand." She stated "Especially you." She pointed to Finn.  
  
"How could she know that?" Finn asked out loud  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
They camped that night.  
  
Moargon decided to go with them at least until they reached Morein's City.  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were sharing a tent, as well as Veronica and Malone. Finn and Challenger both wanted to sleep in the open area.  
  
And both Summerlee and Moargon agreed to keep watch for awhile.  
  
"Moargon? May I ask something?"  
  
"You're worried about her. It's normal I guess. Abigail's words haunt you, what could she mean? It happens that your beloved friend has been having visions, visions that she doesn't understand quite yet, but that I'm sure she will. That is if you go to Avalon."  
  
"Yes, that is something that's on my mind too. Why can't we go to Avalon, we must worn the Council." Summerlee said  
  
"The Elders won't listen to you. Not everyone is corrupted, but the few who are, they're enough to bring down doubt and fear."  
  
"Do you know who they are? Do have any clue at all?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Not yet."  
  
............................................................................ ......................................................  
  
In the tent, Roxton and Marguerite also talk.  
  
"I didn't thank you yet." He said while he hugged her.  
  
"For what?" she asked eying him  
  
"For warning me out, about that asshole Gaalad, if it wasn't for you, I would be dead by now."  
  
"I would never let that happen to you. I couldn't bear it." She said  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Roxton said:  
  
"You know what? I guess we really are meant to be together."  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Well you know, we were in love thousands of years ago, and we're in love now, you still find it a mere a coincidence?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't know."  
  
"Let's face it! It's fate."  
  
"What if I don't believe in fate anymore?" she said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't like to believe in fate. I hate to know that my life is controlled by something I'm the one who should controls it. And besides I also hate to think that something or someone has the power to give me everything I ever hoped for, or to destroy everyone I ever loved."  
  
He knew she was thinking about that dreams again.  
  
"Marguerite, I've told you once, and I'll tell again. I love you now and forever. And I don't even think that forever is enough for my love for you."  
  
She smiled and kissed him passionately.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Moargon left them when they reached the Storm City and they continued their journey.  
  
When they passed through the Dragon's City some people looked at them with suspicion in their eyes, or something even fear.  
  
"Why are they looking at us that way?" Challenger asked  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it." Marguerite said "I think we should follow Moargon's advice and go to the jungle."  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
They reached Avalon.  
  
They were anxious to talk with Abigail, to tell her everything.  
  
They walked into the city and saw dozens of Avatars coming their way.  
  
They surrounded them and grabbed Roxton.  
  
"You're arrested for murder." One of the avatars said  
  
"What?" Marguerite couldn't believe her ears, "Of whom?"  
  
"Gaalad and Zeilen."  
  
"But they were traitors." Roxton said  
  
"Yeah that's right." Finn exclaimed  
  
"Save your excuses to the Council."  
  
And with that they took him under the restless eyes of his friends and beloved.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Okay I'm well aware of the shortness of the chapter. But this is need for what comes next. And I'll tell you this: in the next chapter you're going to have a hell of a surprise. Review! 


	22. Plans

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to say this very slowly in order for you to understand: I...Don't.......own.......them. Did you get it???  
  
Summary: The explorers must plan what to do now.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews!! I've really, really been busy with school lately, I know that I always say this, but that's the truth.  
  
Oh, I keep for getting to thank the people who read this story, but that don't review, so here it goes: Thank you for reading, and please continue.  
  
ilovetlw4ever, quickly for you, but I'm sure there are so many people who could disagree with you.  
  
Rinoa, okay so the surprise is not finished, I'm glad you're liking it.  
  
Pandagal, here it is, although the surprise is not finished...yet.  
  
A. Windsor, don't worry, your Roxton still has chances.  
  
Taya7, thank you so much for reading, you're great for that. Your story is just the way it is....  
  
TheChosenOne3, LOL, you're funny!! It was not low-blow!!! I think Ned is good in keeping secrets, I think...and hope. I completely agree that the plateau won't let them get out until they fulfil their destiny. But what if it's destiny for them never get out. I mean, without the plateau they would never had met each other...That's very complicated!!!  
  
Rosa, aqui está o novo capítulo! Bem mass ó há um senão no grupo do Brasil. Não sei como mandar as mensagens, vou agirinha mesmo tentar descobrir.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, you're right!! They're really always in trouble. But what can say: that's the way it has to be. That's life. And no, the fact that you're a serial killer won't change anything, we can still be friends, I will never get close to you, but we can still be friends..(LOL)  
  
Plans  
  
They watched them taking him.  
  
A thousand thoughts crossed their minds, and millions of emotions through their hearts. Marguerite was the most desperate of them. How? How could they arrest him?  
  
"Tell me that that was just my imagination playing tricks on me." Finn said  
  
"It wasn't!" Challenger stated  
  
"I thought I said for you to tell me that it was."  
  
"How is this possible?" Veronica asked out loud, "They were traitors!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Ned agreed  
  
"I'm sure that this was some sort of misunderstood" Summerlee said putting his hands on Marguerite shoulders, which grew suddenly very pale.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Abigail, I must see the Council!" Marguerite stated  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Marguerite walked along with Abigail until they reached a great Hall.  
  
She had told everything to Abigail, who seemed surprised and shocked all at the same. Surprised, for not knowing Roxton's prison, and shocked about what happened in the Source.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked  
  
Marguerite looked at the huge doors before her. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Avatars opened the doors at Abigail's sign and Marguerite entered an enormous room. The room was somewhat in the form of a circle. In the middle stood a long table in which the Elders sat.  
  
Marguerite looked at them from above, because the entrance from where she came stood way up high of them.  
  
"Morrighan, why are you here?" A woman asked  
  
"I came here to ask you why Roxton is arrested."  
  
"I believe the Avatars already told you." A man said  
  
"But...." Marguerite started  
  
"He murdered an Avatar very important to his people, and a guardian of a temple!!"  
  
"But he's the king of the Avatars!! Besides they were traitors!!"  
  
"Do you have proves of what you're saying?? Give us proves!"  
  
"I have none, but my word should be enough....."  
  
"We're very sorry, milady. We truly are, but Avalon survived this long because we, Elders, have been impartial. We're well aware that your Guardian is the Avatars' king, but we've only let him stay close to you, and everyone else, because his father pointed out that everyone is innocent until it's proven his or hers guilt."  
  
"Really?" Marguerite asked with mockery  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"You say that, and yet you've arrested a man without knowing his guilt."  
  
"He killed Gaalad and Zeilen, that we know, his guilt or innocence will be proved at the trial."  
  
"Trial?"  
  
"Yes, and if he's guilt he'll die."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now please leave us, we have many others issues at hand."  
  
Marguerite left with a heavy heart. She could almost swear that Roxton would be guilt at everyone's eyes.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
"How did it go?" Finn asked when Marguerite met them  
  
"Terribly bad, I'm afraid" she said  
  
They went to the garden to speak more freely.  
  
And she told them her conversation with the Elders.  
  
"This is really bad!" Ned said  
  
"We must do something. There's got to be a way out of this." Veronica exclaimed  
  
"Yeah." Finn agreed, she looked around, "Any ideas??"  
  
"Well, "Summerlee started, "Someone could try to find out who his the Council's traitor..."  
  
"Challenger and I could do that." Finn said  
  
"Finn! Have you ever thought about asking if I want to do that?" Challenger asked, "You see I'm not very good at those things...."  
  
"Nonsense. It's easy."  
  
"I can help too, "Abigail said. "I can read all those stories about Avalon, who knows maybe I'll find something important."  
  
"I can help you with that." Summerlee offered  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"..Someone has to go and get Moargon." Marguerite finally spoke  
  
"Why?" Veronica asked  
  
"Something's telling me that she knows more that she told us."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Challenger questioned  
  
"I just know it."  
  
"Well in that case, Ned and I will go to Flawsun city."  
  
"And you my dear." Abigail said to Marguerite, "You have to stay close to Lord Roxton, and try to speak to Elders, try to delay the trail as much as you can."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Then it's settle, we have a plan." Ned exclaimed  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Roxton stood on an isolate cell. He was worried with Marguerite. He couldn't forget her distressed face when he was taken.  
  
Suddenly the door from the cell was opened. An Avatar entered.  
  
"You have a visit."  
  
He moved so that Roxton could see his visitant. But he couldn't because he or she was wearing a black clout that covered every inch of the body.  
  
The mysterious strange spoke:  
  
"Leave us!" Roxton recognized Marguerite's voice.  
  
When the guard left, he hurried to her.  
  
"Marguerite." He said as he hugged her  
  
She removed the cloak, and he saw that she was wearing a gray dress adorned with a silver belt. Her hair was caught in a twist with the help of a silver hairgrip, but some locks were hanging.  
  
"You're beautiful." He exclaimed  
  
She smiled as leaning to kiss.  
  
They lost inside their kiss. When she parted her lips to let her tongue play with his own, he deepened the kiss, until they had to pull apart to catch their breath.  
  
"I love you." She said  
  
"What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"The Council thinks you're dangerous, because you killed Zeilen and Gaalad." She said, "In fact if they know I'm here, it's going to be disastrous."  
  
"But I'm innocent!"  
  
"Yes I know you are, but they demand proves, and we don't have them, unless our word." She said, "I don't, no, I can't loose you."  
  
"Shh.....you're not. I'm not so easy to get reed of."  
  
She smiled and they kissed once again.  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
Veronica and Ned left next morning.  
  
"Ned?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really think this plan will work out?" Veronica asked as they left Avalon  
  
"I don't know, but I guess that we must have fait."  
  
"This is being really hard for Marguerite..." Veronica said  
  
"I can imagine. Roxton must be suffering too. I can't imagine what would happen to me, if I ever founded out that I couldn't love you."  
  
Veronica smiled  
  
............................................................................ .....................................................  
  
"Open the doors" a soldier said as he eyed two people approaching the gate.  
  
The doors opened and Kartwar, who was standing inside the fortress, awaiting their arrival, went to them and spoke lightly.  
  
The man and the woman spoke to him and he shouted:  
  
"Get the man, prepare for battle."  
  
A few hours late thousands of soldiers left the fort, the strangers leading them, and Kartwar among them.  
  
"Soon." He thought, "Avalon will be mine. Because soon.........we battle."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Just for you to know: This was part of the surprise, the rest (And the MOST important, comes in the next chapter.) Review. 


	23. Investigations

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and I looked into the mirror. And what did I saw?? I cheerful face! Why? Because I had this amazing dream: they belonged to me. But then reality hits me: they don't, I'm just a too creative person who plays with them. (I'm really going to cry!!!)  
  
Summary: The investigation starts  
  
Author's Notes: Okay so the real surprise is in this chapter. I'll only ask you not to kill me! This was already decided a long time ago, since TheChosenOne3, decided not to like someone! (And no, this isn't her fault!). You'll see what I mean at the end............ I hope that as soon as I finish this, I'll be able to go to beta reader process, and the better part, to start writing another story, that is already cleared up; I've done it with a friend, and it is just waiting to be written. And I do want to write something in Portuguese, but that we'll see at the end of this one. Thanks again for the reviews:  
  
Pandagal, I do believe you're not the only one whishing that, but I appreciate your concern about Roxton.  
  
Rinoa, thank you so much for reading.  
  
TheChosenOne3, I can't give them a break, and believe me, you haven't seen anything, just wait, and you'll see. I don't think they'll ever leave. It's my opinion of course, but that's what I believe. But I also think that even if they could they wouldn't leave, even Marguerite would have to admit that that's the better place for them to live in.  
  
Rosa, aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que goste.  
  
Taya7, here it is the new chapter, exciting or not, I really hope you guys don't call me evil again, lots of people tell me that all the time. LOL, I do hope the evil guys get their...............kicked. I'm glad that I leave you guys guessing.  
  
Di12381, thank you for reading.  
  
justLost (JL), the Cuoncil is not that naïve you know, but it's your opinion and I respect it.  
  
Investigating  
  
"So Challenger, where do we start?" Finn asked  
  
"I thought that maybe we can start with the maids and servants, you know just for a start....................."  
  
"Okay, but I'm almost certain that the rotten stuff of this place is in the Council."  
  
"Finn as much as I agree with you, can you keep it down! We don't want any further attentions! Lets just stick with the plan; I'll meet you here at mid-day!"  
  
"Okay, see ya!"  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Summerlee met Abigail at the palace's library.  
  
It was a place not very often used, one could tell that by the state of it.  
  
Dust was all over the place.  
  
Summerlee sat on a chair and Abigail took a book from the shelf.  
  
"We should start from this one, it tells the entire story of Avalon's creation. El Dourado and that sort of things"  
  
"Very well" He opened the huge book and they started to read.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite walked trough the dungeons until she reached the guard of Roxton's cell, after a few words he opened the door and she entered the small room.  
  
When the guard closed the door she took of her cloak and was hugged by her beloved.  
  
"I've missed you." He said  
  
"I can see that!" she replied  
  
"How are you?" Roxton asked with concern  
  
"Fine, well the best I can be, according the situation........................Ned and Veronica left this morning, Challenger, Finn, Summerlee and Abigail are trying to figure out a way to get you out of here...."  
  
"And what are you suppose to do?"  
  
"Stay with you, and try to delay your trail!"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay, you'll see." He smiled and kissed her as gently as he could.  
  
"John? Are you afraid to die?"  
  
He looked at her a little surprised, but decided to answer:  
  
"Once someone told me that I loved life but I have no fear of death, and that's true."  
  
"So that's a no?"  
  
"Of course I'm afraid to die, but living on the plateau for so long has got me used to live with the possibility of death." He said, "Out there, we can die at any second, if we don't watch our backs."  
  
She looked down, she hated when he was right! They could die at any minute out there, but what would become of her if she ever lost him, she couldn't go on, never.  
  
"Marguerite I know you're asking this because of that visions, but it's over. Gaalad is dead, so he can't kill me now."  
  
"Yes he can." At his surprised face she continued, "Although he's dead, that same fact could you, because it's because of his death that you're here."  
  
"Hey, I thought I told you not to worry Marguerite."  
  
"Don't dare giving me orders Lord Roxton or I................." He interrupted her with a kiss  
  
"You have to stop doing that!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what; I seem can't focus when you kiss me like that, I just can seem to be able to get angry with you, and I don't know about you, but that's really frustrating............"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I was not trying to give you orders or to upset you, but..................have faith. Challenger is a genius, I'm sure he'll find a way out of this, he always seems to find."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
At mid-day Finn and Challenger meet again at the village square.  
  
"Any luck?" he asked  
  
"None, the maids seem pretty normal to me; they're in their majority daughters of simple Avatars or servants. Nothing unusual. And you?"  
  
"I've got nothing too."  
  
"So now we are going to track these stupid Elders aren't we??"  
  
"Yes, it is our last chance, the traitor has to be within the Elders..........."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Veronica and Ned soon found Moargon.  
  
"I knew you would come, we must go quickly, we're running out of time." She said  
  
And a few minutes late they left.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I think I found something" Summerlee said to Abigail who was reading another book  
  
"What?"  
  
"The name of the Elder who sent Raphael to be hanged was Aarinve."  
  
"There is no such person in the Council with that name." Abigail replied  
  
"That's because he's retired, he now lives in the outside world."  
  
"I'm not aware of that, we'll tell that to the others as soon as we have the chance."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
A few days later the group reunited:  
  
"We haven't got a clue" Finn stated, "The Council members seem normal, and act normal."  
  
"Not even one of them acted suspiciously." Challenger agreed  
  
Marguerite who was hearing, suddenly felt departed to somewhere else, somewhere within her visions.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
She was standing in front of the Council, they were talking and although she couldn't hear them, she knew that they were discussing a matter of great importance.  
  
She looked at the members, the so called Elders, until............  
  
There he was. Gaalad. He was near her, looking at them, too. He decided to join them, but she did not expected to see what she did.  
  
He changed, his skin became older, his hair grew gray, and he was becoming someone else.  
  
When the transformation was complete he looked at her with a mocking smile and sat along with the other Elders.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"....................................................and now this Elder lives in the outside world." Summerlee finished  
  
Marguerite was disoriented, what was that?? Than it hit her: Gaalad must have been that Elder who sent Roxton to be hanged.  
  
"Abigail, is it possible for an Elder to be killed at you don't find out? Or by the contrary, an Elder who is believed to be dead, be alive?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean, but..............................................."  
  
Then a voice interrupts her.  
  
"It is possible to deceive the Council."  
  
"Moargon??" Abigail asks  
  
"Yes, I've come because we're about to face dangerous times." She turns to Marguerite, "You're correct, it was him." She says, "But that's not the main reason of why I'm here, the war, of which you talk about...........it will arrive as you said, but in days."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Are you sure that the Council will hear us?" Veronica asked  
  
"Yes" Abigail agreed, "If I'm well remind of, you've lost your credibly a long time ago."  
  
"They will hear us, because they know about the war. You were the one who didn't care." Moargon said  
  
They entered the Council's domain and the Elders looked at them.  
  
"What do you want?" one of them asked  
  
"We wish to talk; we've come to tell you something that I'm sure that you'll be interest on hearing." Moargon said "Please, not again Moargon! Will you once again try to convince us, that the guardian is innocent? We have proves again, and this time stronger proves!"  
  
"No, although that issue is not quite finished yet! It's about........................"  
  
She really never got the chance to finish her sentence, because an Avatar came running into the room.  
  
"My lords!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're in trouble I'm afraid, there are armies marching towards here; they'll be here in a week, two in the max."  
  
"An army? But who would dare to try to defy us?" A woman asked  
  
"It's Chaoslan's armies, milady."  
  
"And who is leading them? Kartwar?" Abigail asked  
  
"Yes, but among with them there are many others leading: Him, Ickan, Mordred, and..................Zeilen and Gaalad.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Don't kill me please!! I beg you! I said it was a surprise, not mentioned good or bad. Review please. 


	24. Allies

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? I'm really getting tired of writing this stuff, because every time I do it, I suffer so much, I have to write that they don't belong to me, and I wanted them to be mine, well some of them are.  
  
Summary: Now they start a search, a search in which they must find allies.  
  
Author's Notes: I was a little surprised. No one got me killed........................well almost anyone. (TheChosenOne3, always the exception........................) But hey I appreciate that, 'cause now I can write this. You know I must confess that I was a little scared about your responses, after all you didn't seem to like them (Gaalad and Zeilen), and you were happy for them to have disappeared. But still I did left clues about it, it was there for you to see, and I guess that in the back of your minds you knew. You know, this as been such a long story my readers friends, I've been writing this for some months now, I can almost laugh at my note book, where I write down my ideas for the chapters, mere thoughts, some incoherent, thoughts that I developed into words, sentences, chapters. Actually you guys had been playing a huge part on this, my first chapters came out on one night when I was REALLY bored, I had nothing to do so I grabbed a note book and started to write down ideas for a story, that I never thought to write, a story that perhaps I would like to see on the show, I had written at the time seven chapters, I have to admit that at first when I posted the chapter I thought that no one would review it, it was a small chapter and he didn't promised that much, but I had 3 reviews, and it was a feeling quite priceless, I was beyond me. But still, it was only 3 small reviews, so in the next day I posted my second chapter, only one review that day, but still I had promised myself that even if only one person read my story, I had to continue to write it, for the good of he or her. That was when chapter 3 came out, 2 reviews this time, chapter 4 was somehow the beginning of all, I had imagined a totally different concept for that chapter, a much longer and complex one, but I decided to change it, actually I think I rewrote that chapter at least four times, but I've got 5 reviews, and it was amazing for me at the time to receive such number of opinions, after all I was only a beginner..............after that my initial 7 chapters were transformed into a complete different thing. After chapter four I changed everything, my initial thought was to send Finn back to her own time, and Summerlee returning, but that made the story quite boring I might add, because the readers needed Marguerite to return to her Roxton, so when I read an interview of the authors to a magazine talking about season four and how that wanted to explore Marguerite and Roxton's past as children and Veronica as being the plateau's protector, my brain started to work, and at my cousin's weeding I started to write down everything I wanted the next chapters to be. My 5 chapter was so far the longest one, and also, in my opinion, the most exciting, for me, to write. After that the chapter flew easily, although it took time to get them all wrote. And now as I come to write chapter 24, I start to think that this is the longest thing I've endured writing, and so far the exciting. All these months I have been writing this without even realizing that this story is my connection to the show, the board as well but, trough my story I can show what I think of the characters, the way I imagine things, if you want to truly know me, you just have to read this article of my life, this story. I have a friend, Gisela, who has been probably one of the most supportive people to me, she tells me that I have a writer's thing, I do know how to write and make people imagine the places, and she says I give her the wings to fly around the unreal. It's great to hear these things, it's great to receive all your reviews and to know that my effort to make this it's not wasted time; it's actually something that is appreciated. I guess I wrote down this because I wanted to thank you all, for your support, because sometimes I got myself thinking that I'm writing this since July, quite a few months, and that it's probably going to last a few more months, who knows?? Thank you all.  
  
Pandagal, that's right they are alive.  
  
Julia, you will understand Marguerite's visions on the following chapters.  
  
Lady F Lady K, para o final inda falta um pouco, ñ sei s será feliz ou ñ.  
  
Rinoa, thank you for reading.  
  
Taya7, I hope I didn't kept you waiting that long. Okay one thing, I've read your chapter and I like, but I haven't been able to review it (No time). Well I'm glad you like that conversation.  
  
Alexpat1, thank you so much for your words, but I don't guide myself for what my readers say, this is my story, and like you said, I decide who dies and lives.  
  
TheChosenOne3, LOL, those words gave me another BIG idea for Gaalad and Roxton!!! It's your opinion and I respect it. But I don't think that even if the possibility of leaving come into their path, they would, well except Challenger, he needs to be with his wife. But let me tell you something, the world is a cruel place, not always a fair one.  
  
Rosa, não é preciso muito fôlego para escrever, aliás cada capítulo escreve- se em duas no máximo 3 horas.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, camping is just not my thing................................. I'm glad you approve my story.  
  
Dreama, I know all that, but thank you anyway.  
  
ilovetlw4ever, thank you so much for reading.  
  
Allies  
  
"What?" an elder asks in disbelief  
  
"Are you sure?" another said  
  
"Absolutely! I think they're traitors..........................."  
  
"But all these years................................."  
  
"It doesn't matter all the years you were foolishly made believe that they were at your side, but yes, the issue at hands, they're coming, you knew that war was coming. You didn't want to believe but you all knew." Moargon said  
  
"It's a trick" a woman said, "They're not alive. You created this diversion for us to set free your friend."  
  
"That is not true." Finn shouted  
  
"How dare you!!" an elder said  
  
"I dare because there's a war coming, and this woman here is saying that you knew!! And I think that she's right!"  
  
"Yes! You send us to that Source knowing that it wouldn't solve anything! You just wasted time!" Veronica said  
  
"My lords and my ladies, there is no way that this is a trick it's them, I'm sure." The soldier said  
  
"But a Temple's guardian, an Avatar......................"  
  
"My Guardian is also an Avatar, the King of the Avatars and yet he's arrested for a crime he didn't committed, they were traitors and he was defending us." Marguerite said  
  
"We're sorry......................................."  
  
"Sorry isn't ENOUGH!" Marguerite said, "I demand his freedom right now."  
  
"But milady......................."  
  
"NOW I SAID!" she shouted  
  
A thunder was heard.  
  
"Guard!" an elder called  
  
A man entered the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bring the Guardian here."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I must say I was surprised to see that guard saying that the elders wanted to see me." Roxton said a few hours later  
  
"All it matters is that you're here now old-boy." Challenger said  
  
"You should have seen Marguerite! She really scared those guys, even I was scared." Malone exclaimed  
  
"Yes, she was extraordinary!" Summerlee affirmed  
  
"By the way, where is she?" Veronica asked  
  
"With your mother and Moargon, I guess that they're talking about what will happen next" Roxton said  
  
"You know something? Did you notice what Moargon said when he got here; remember what she said about Marguerite being right?" Malone asked  
  
"Yes, something like: You're correct, it was him." Finn said  
  
"That is very unusual."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon and Abigail left Marguerite near the Elders room, and went to tell the others that the Council wanted to see them to decide what to do next.  
  
Marguerite then started to think over things.  
  
Gaalad. Why did she have the feeling that her visions really meant something? She has spoken to Moargon, she said the only her actions will decide her future, but............................what is her true future?  
  
She looked over a large window at the view. From there she could see the Druid's Temple, how many times she prayed there for guide ness? She lost count. The times she spent away from her friends were difficult times. Not knowing anyone aside from Abigail and Gaalad, who was her personal protector.  
  
She had to admit that she closed herself to the world only caring about Roxton and the other explorers. She protected them, although Abigail told her not to.  
  
She didn't understand, she needed someone to talk, she thought that that was the reason for what she and Gaalad had talked so much about everything.  
  
She truthfully thought he was her friend. Maybe that's why it was so hard for her to believe he was a traitor.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" a soft voice said  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Over priceless at that."  
  
His strong arms surrounded her waist.  
  
"Marguerite, the others are already waiting."  
  
"I know Roxton. I was just thinking."  
  
"So I've noticed, about anything in particular?"  
  
"Not really. Let's go."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
The explorers were at the Council's room, again.  
  
It seemed strange, that almost at the end of this adventure, the target of their suspicions were to be right there, within those walls. An Elder, a person that should be wise and devoted to Avalon, and above all else not easily corrupted, and yet there was also a traitor there.  
  
"We've summoned you here, because we must now discuss our strategy, aside from that soldier, Macbeth, you are the only ones who knows about the war. Yes, Avalon's people must be warned, but we need a plan, a strategy to make us win this battle."  
  
"How many Avatars or soldiers do you have here, in Avalon?" Roxton asked  
  
"Not many, considering our enemy's armies, we've out under six hundred men."  
  
"What about Allies?? I'm sure you have them." Veronica said  
  
"Yes, protector, we have allies. The Amazons, the Druids, the Avatars and some other tribes, but we don't know if that's good enough. Besides we haven't got anyone to summon them."  
  
"Wait!" Ned suddenly exclaimed "What about that thing that Marguerite did outside Alesig's temple?"  
  
"Yes, she called the dead!" Finn exclaimed  
  
This didn't surprise the Council, but it did surprised Abigail and Summerlee.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We cannot count on that, Morrighan is not prepared to summon them again, she would need train, and right we have no one to do that." An elder said  
  
"But she called them without train...................................." Challenger started  
  
"I will do it!" Moargon said  
  
"Moargon you.........................." an elder woman started  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of doing it, Morrighan will be ready."  
  
"Very well, we'll go to your allies and we'll tell them what's happening. Meanwhile Moargon here we'll train Marguerite." Malone said  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
That night Roxton and Marguerite talked at the balcony of her room.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow, the sooner the better." Roxton said while he putted his arms around her waist and kissed her neck  
  
"I know, is just that, I don't know if I'm ready for this. Moargon said my train will be hard and I don't know if I'm capable of it."  
  
"Afraid a little work might break your nails?" Roxton teased  
  
"Roxton!!"  
  
He laughed, as she slapped is arms.  
  
"You know that's not funny."  
  
"I was just teasing you......................................."  
  
"I know." She turned to look into his amazing green eyes, so truthfully good.  
  
She could almost see his soul from there, a pure and clean soul.  
  
She kissed him; really kissed him, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He responded with enthusiasm.  
  
This could be the last night they would spend together, so it had to be special.  
  
He grabbed her, and slowly walked into the room, where they made love for hours, until totally spent they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
In the morning everyone prepares to leave, Abigail says her farewell to everyone, and hugged her daughter warmly.  
  
The others mounted their horses to give Marguerite and Roxton a quiet moment.  
  
"Come back to me" she murmured as she hugged him  
  
"I will, I promise, besides." He said breaking the embrace. "It's not like I'm going to a battle, or something, at least I hope I'm not."  
  
She smiled and did something that surprised everyone, she kissed him right there, without even fearing her friend's gaze on them. His surprise soon was transformed into proud, finally she didn't mind at all. She didn't care that they knew.  
  
When they broke apart, she murmured in his ear:  
  
"I love you."  
  
He return the words, mounted his horse and they left.  
  
Marguerite watched them vanish in the horizon, everyone, deep down knew that they were going into, what they thought, the beginning of their true destiny, and the beginning of another page on their story.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, next chapter is going to be longer, I promise! Review. 


	25. Getting Ready

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't know what to say anymore, except that I'm REALLY tired of writing disclaimers. I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!!!  
  
Summary: They must find strength to go on, because arrangements must be done.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm definitely not going to write something as huge as the previous author's notes, but I do want to make perfectly clear that I've not decided for an ending yet, my ideas for chapters finished 'till now, at the 26th chapter. Of course I do intend to finish this story, but I want to make sure that you know that there'll be at least other five or six chapters ahead of this one. Thank you for reading..........  
  
TheChosenOne3, you're so funny, those-who-must-not-be-named already have an end, good or bad, you'll see. Yes, I think Challenger would stay in London, or bring Jesse with him. And yes, if they decide to leave the plateau they would eventually go back there, as to Roxton's mother, is she really alive, did they mention her on the show at all? I'll read your story and I'll tell you something later.  
  
Taya7, thank you so much for the review! I'm going to read your new chapter soon, I promise!!  
  
Pandagal, you are no offence, weird. You're really like fighting scenes; I hope I won't disappoint you.  
  
Alexpath1, details, I could add them alright, but then, making love is something very personal, and I just can't imagine those kinds of things between Roxton and Marguerite, it's their intimacy.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, yeah, grave, I mean, HOLE! No way!! I won't get near you, you're dangerous, are sure you're not prison, I should call the police...........................anyway thank you so much for reading.  
  
Rinoa, here it is. Eu sei k não tenho podido falar contigo ultimamente, desculpa.  
  
Getting Ready  
  
During a brake in which they filled their canteens on the jungle, the explorers decided what exactly they were going to do. They had to start somewhere.  
  
"I think we can start at the Amazon Village, it's not that far from here, and from there we can start looking for other tribes." Veronica suggested  
  
They had been on the jungle of the plateau for a day now, being on horses helped to cross the difficult and long, at walk, path that lead to the mysteries of Avalon.  
  
"I agree, we have to start somewhere............................." Ned said  
  
They all agreed with this.  
  
During their journey, the explorers occupied their mind with thoughts about the occurring situation.  
  
Summerlee occupied his mind thinking about all this complex story of Avalon, filled with tragedy and secrets. He was considering if they had the right to exhume all of this. During his time with Beimer he wouldn't imagine the things he would be involved with. That seemed so long ago............................  
  
Challenger, yes, he definitely was the person with more disturbing thoughts, under his point of view, in mind. God! How is it possible that in such a few months he has seen the most unbelievable things that betrayed everything that he had ever believed? And, above all else, he was part of those same things. If he hadn't seen with his own eyes, he would have called it a fairy tale. But no, it wasn't just a bedtime story, it was real enough, and the lives of everyone on that plateau depended of those facts he, and the others, had witnessed.  
  
Finn, on the other hand, was thinking that she would only get herself into creepy situations since she met her friends, who became more like her family in these days.  
  
Veronica and Ned basically thought about the same thing, the war in which they would see themselves got into very soon.  
  
Roxton. Roxton was the one with more questions than everyone else. What would happen now? Are Marguerite's visions going to become true? What did is future held for him, premature death, just like Moargon said? But he still did have space within his heart, to be worried about Marguerite. He thought back at the last few months: being trapped in that cave, loosing Marguerite, facing his hidden memories, the somewhat madness he lived while she was gone, having her in his dreams, then finding her, spend his first real night having her within the circle in his arms, caressing every inch of her body, then facing up all the dangers on their way to that damn Source, to find out that it was wasted time, being arrested, and now.................................being trusted with the "mission" of finding allies enough to defeat the armies of their enemies. It was almost too much.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
By nightfall the explorers arrived at the Amazons Village.  
  
They were greeted by Selena.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you again, well not so soon, I mean." She said eying Challenger, who turned his gaze away from her in embarrassment.  
  
"We need your help.........................." Veronica said  
  
"Help? What kind of help?" she asked "Lets go inside, we can discuss this more properly in there."  
  
After introducing Summerlee and Finn, he explorers explained her everything.  
  
"We'll help; this is just what we've been searching for, a chance to revenge our queen Diana." Selena said  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
That night the explorers decided to break apart, in effort to search for allies in a quicker way.  
  
Summerlee will stay with the Amazons, Ned and Veronica will go to the various local villages, Challenger and Finn, to the Druids and Roxton, to the Avatars.  
  
His friends wanted Summerlee to go with him, but he insisted that he needed to face these ghosts of his life on his own.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite walked trough the palace. It was dark outside, as much as she respected Moargon's decisions; she hated to be "training" at night. Moargon said it was better that way, it helped to concentrate; besides she told her that it would only be in the first days.  
  
She met Moargon at the palace's entrance.  
  
"Shall we?" Moargon asked  
  
They walked trough the garden as they usually did, but this night Moargon would take her to a different place, not the usually spot near the palace, she usually took Marguerite to the cemetery's entrance, Marguerite founded that creepy, but Moargon told her that part of this training went trough listen the souls of the dead, understanding them, that's why she had to do it at night, when the spirits of the dead, allowed themselves to walk almost freely over the world, where in the disturbing silence, their words could be heard.  
  
But this night it would be different. Moargon and Marguerite went to the road where horses awaited them.  
  
"Mount" Moargon said  
  
Marguerite did as she told her, and mounted.  
  
Moargon mounted the other horse, and lead them trough a tick forest.  
  
Marguerite was almost asking what the hell was happening when she gasped at what she saw right ahead of her. A Stonehenge, a beautiful Stonehenge. She had seen circles of those stones several times, but not like that, those stones were so perfect and intact.  
  
She dismounted the horse and followed Moargon in a respectful silence.  
  
"This is a sacred place" Moargon explained, "It was built thousands of years ago, aside from Morrighan, her Guardian, the protector and myself you're the first to come into this place. This is where will train for the next days, we can train here by day or by night it will make no difference."  
  
"Why must we come here now?"  
  
"I need to awake your true skills and power, they lay asleep within your soul, they must be woken, otherwise you won't be able to control your power, and you will fail." She explained, "Today I'll wake up your fighting skills, in the next two or tree days, we'll work on that. We cannot awake your resurrecting powers without doing that first."  
  
Moargon took Marguerite's hand.  
  
"That's why this Stonehenge is so important, it was here that Morrighan started that storm, and in here she closed some of her memories, trough those memories we'll awake your skills."  
  
Marguerite entered the circle of the powerful stones; she could feel the energy that surrounded that place.  
  
Moargon also entered the circle and guided Marguerite right into the middle of it.  
  
She prophesier started to chant in a murmur, Marguerite couldn't hear her. But she could feel the powerless felling of energy floating trough her body, and then her mind was set apart from every surroundings.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
She was standing in the exact same place although she had to admit that not in the same time.  
  
It was day, the sky was clean and the sun was in his highly point.  
  
Suddenly she heard something, and she became aware, for the first time, that she was not alone.  
  
There it was. Her other self, but Morrighan was not alone, Raphael was there as well.  
  
She was wearing a blue skirt with several cuts on it, more like the Arabian skirts, and a dark blue top. She held in her hands a something like a lance, but not exactly one, on top of it, where the blade of the spear started it was tightened a big ring made of steel, in which it was engraved her symbol and it had a white and black feather.  
  
The Guardian wore simple clothes, black pants, and a blue shirt, and held in hands a sword.  
  
They were fighting. At the end he fell and Moargon pointed her weapon to his neck.  
  
"Very good! He said, "You're getting better, and better."  
  
"I've learned from the best!"  
  
He laughed and got up.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked  
  
"Well, you're going in this trip for two weeks and I must go to El Dourado, because of that!"  
  
"Come on, Morrighan, it's not that much time." He said, "Besides, changing airs, it will be good for you and for the baby."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite saw Moargon again.  
  
"What you saw, it was a rift in Morrighan's memories. I woke up your skills for battle, tomorrow afternoon, you'll come back here, and we'll train."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
At the first rays of light the explorers left, following different paths.  
  
Ned and Veronica had already passed trough several villages that the Council indicated.  
  
They told them that the meeting point was at the Amazons Village.  
  
Soon they both arrived at the Zanga Village; this was the last village of allies that they had.  
  
After talking to Assai and her husband they left, bringing with them almost the all village. Everyone wanted to be part of this war.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Challenger and Finn on the other hand reached the Druids city, deep into the jungle, by noon, the village was beautiful and it reminded Challenger of that city where they meet Pearson Rice. The buildings seemed quite solid and architected.  
  
They were greeted by kind Druids, who took them to Bochra.  
  
"Hey" Finn said "You're that guy from the Temple."  
  
"Yes, it was once my Temple, I was his Guardian, but now I must stay here, the emeralds that Morrighan gave us, aloud us to go back to Avalon and t our rightful city." Bochra explained, "I know why you're here, and we'll help, the sooner we live, the sooner we'll get to Avalon to help."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite went to same place as Moargon told the night before.  
  
She didn't feel any different from the other days, but still she went there.  
  
Moargon awaited her already; she had the weapon with the feather in her hands, and a sword.  
  
She handed the feather weapon to Marguerite and together they went to circle of the Stonehenge.  
  
Marguerite was surprised to see that now she wore the same clothes that her past self had in her memory.  
  
Moargon told her to concentrate and they began to fight. She surprised herself, by defending Moargon's. Yes she wasn't that bad with a sword, but Moargon was so fast.........................  
  
Marguerite gave Moargon a small cut in her arm, and they stopped.  
  
"You're very good." Moargon said, "At this rhythm, we'll past trough this phase, much sooner than I thought."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Roxton arrived at the Avatars city.  
  
The city was not very far from the treehouse; in fact he was wondering how they had never seen it.  
  
An old Avatar came near him:  
  
"The city is protected by magic."  
  
"Uh?" Roxton turned to face him  
  
"That's answer to your question, milord.........................You and your father are so much alike."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the one who told your parents that you were Morrighan's Guardian, I'm the Avatars Prophesier, you may call me that, Moargon told me you would come soon."  
  
"If you know Moargon, and she told you that I would come, than you know why I am here."  
  
"Yes, allies. But there is a slight little problem. The current king, a distant cousin of yours, will not give you help that easily, but we can try."  
  
They walked trough the city, and the Avatar who presented himself as Joshua, took him to the King.  
  
"Milord" he said, "This is John, son of Jacob and Beatrice, and he needs help from his people."  
  
The King was a man in the middle of his 40's, with black curly hair and green yellow eyes.  
  
"How do I know that you speak the truth?"  
  
"Milord, I know it is." Joshua said  
  
"No one is taking my crown just because you say, if he really is my uncle's son, he will prove it........................in battle."  
  
A few minutes later he saw himself fighting for his life against that cousin of his.  
  
He was too strong; Roxton was having a hard time in fighting with him. The king threw Roxton to the floor, pointing his sword to his neck, but suddenly in the exact moment that Roxton drew himself away grabbing the sword and getting up, he changed.  
  
He felt it, even if only for a few seconds his clothes changed into Avatar's clothes, and at his side appeared another figure. Jacob's.  
  
Immediately all the Avatars, including the King, kneeled down.  
  
"Forgive us, cousin, for doubting your words."  
  
Soon almost all the Avatars left their city, their final objective: defend Avalon at all cost.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite went to the altar of the Temple in the following morning.  
  
"Give me guidance, light my way, and those who are dear to me, let me see trough your eyes, as I did before, allow me to watch those whose effort lies within this war."  
  
She saw them all, her friends, they had gathered allies, she did not know how many, but she felt that everything was right, everything was as it should be, Challenger and Finn were bringing Druids, Veronica and Ned the Zangas, but so many other tribes as well, and Roxton, he was travelling with his people, she realized proudly.  
  
But she saw something else too.  
  
Thousands of hundreds of Soldiers, they were getting near, and near by the minute. She saw their leaders, but as the images came and went she realized with horror, that when she saw Kartwar, he reminded her so much of Roxton.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ned and Veronica reached the city almost at the same as all the others.  
  
Challenger and Finn were already there, as well as the other tribes, and when they were almost deciding if they should go after Roxton he got there travelling with the Avatars.  
  
Soon they left.  
  
Who could see them, wouldn't imagine the importance of these men, and women, they were going to prevent the plateau's as well as Avalon's destruction. They were going to fight for freedom and for revenge.  
  
Freedom to the people, revenge for those who passed away unfairly, because of this enemy.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite and Moargon train once again.  
  
Moargon was once again defeated by Marguerite.  
  
"It's amazing how you learn so fast." She commented, "I think it's time for you to try to awake someone. This place was built above a place where a powerful goodness died, Morrighan's mother. You can try to bring her here; she will be willing to come of course. She's the one who has been telling trough your several visions what to do, sometimes."  
  
Moargon touched Marguerite's birthmark and again, the incarnation of the highest priestess was taken back to the past.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Now Marguerite saw Morrighan and Moargon, talking to one another.  
  
Moargon was telling her to talk to her mother; Marguerite saw how her belly was huge by that time.  
  
Morrighan agreed and started to chant, and then a light appeared and she saw what she thought the most amazing thing in her entire life.  
  
The woman she saw was dressed in pure gold and gems.  
  
She talked to Morrighan in such a sweet and melodic voice.  
  
"Mother" Morrighan said, "Please give advices, I don't know what to do, if I talk to Raphael I'll be betraying the Council, but if I don't I'll be betraying myself................................"  
  
"Follow your heart. But I must warn you, one of your choices will be fatal, for both of you."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite saw Moargon again in front of her, Moargon smiled.  
  
"She made the wrong choice" Marguerite said  
  
"No, she followed her heart, and her gut. It was meant to be like this."  
  
"But.........................if she had never talked to Raphael that night, they could had a chance."  
  
"You're saying that she had to choose another path, one that she did not know about?"  
  
"Yes, because I've learned something, in this life, destiny only presents you with good and evil, a bad choice, or a good choice, but in her case, both choices were bad."  
  
Moargon went silent. Finally she said:  
  
"Lets not think about it now, the others will be here soon, you must be ready!"´  
  
Marguerite starts doing what Moargon told her to do. But as the light formed traces, a sudden vision came to her as well.  
  
Kartwar. He was near.  
  
The light faded, and Marguerite fell on to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Marguerite said  
  
"It's okay, you're probably still weak from the last time you did it." Moargon stated  
  
"No, I saw him!"  
  
"Saw whom?"  
  
"Kartwar" Marguerite answered, "I know that this may sound strange, but he reminds of someone"  
  
"He does??" Moargon asked, worry lines were visible on her face, "Who?? Please tell me!"  
  
"John.....................................it's nothing I'm sure, but............................it's so weird."  
  
Moargon's face went pale and she remembered something that happened years ago.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Moargon!!" Jacob said, "I'm so glad to see you! Joshua is always talking about you; your brother truly misses you."  
  
"I miss him you, but I'm needed here." She said, "But how are you? You seem quite happy."  
  
"Yes. I'm love with the most beautiful woman on earth, and she loves me back."  
  
"That's wonderful, who is she?"  
  
His smile faded.  
  
He looked around. They surrounded by many people.  
  
He took her to Avalon's lake.  
  
"You probably won't agree with what I'm about to say........................her name is Beatrice and she's Kartwar's daughter."  
  
"What??" she exhaled  
  
"Not a legal one, you may say that. Her mother is his slave, she has another daughter, when her husband died and left her with a child to take care Kartwar took her as his mistress. A month later, her mother became rebellious and she was sent to the fields, where she gave birth to a child, Beatrice, everyone thinks that this child is her husband's daughter, but it isn't. Kartwar doesn't know either, and I'm going help them to escape."  
  
"That's dangerous Jacob."  
  
"Don't worry, it's all settled, her mother and sister, are going to the outside world, and she'll marry me."  
  
"Still be careful."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
"Moargon" Jacob finally founded her, "I must speak with you, I don't have anyone else to talk."  
  
"What is it?" she asked  
  
"I can't speak it now; it has to be in private."  
  
"Very well, meet me at the lake in ten minutes."  
  
Moargon met him ten minutes later. She saw that his face held a great and profound worry.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
"It's Beatrice. She's pregnant."  
  
"But those are amazing news!! Congratulations!" when she saw the look on his face she asked, "Are you not happy?"  
  
"I am, so is Beatrice, but............................................"  
  
"But......................."  
  
"She had a vision. Our son, is going to be Morrighan's Guardian, Morrighan herself will be born very soon."  
  
Moargon paled.  
  
"Jacob, when your son born, you'll go to the Council a month later, because I'm sure you'll find the Guardian symbol on his foot, understand this, now more than ever, you must keep your wife's identity a secret, if the Council knows that she's Kartwar's daughter, they will sent your wife and son to their death. I'll interfere with the Council, they must let your son live, we can't let the past to be repeat again, and the tragedy to happen; I see that they'll have a difficult time on their lives. I'll talk to Elizabeth, maybe you can spend some time with her, I heard that she married and has a son."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to Beatrice. Thank you Moargon."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Moargon?? Are you still here?" Marguerite asked  
  
"Oh yes! I'm sorry dear! I was just thinking."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Two days later, Challenger and the other arrived at Avalon, along with their allies.  
  
Abigail and Moargon met them.  
  
Marguerite who was at the Stonehenge, felt them coming and ran to the palace.  
  
The explorers dismounted their horses along with the leaders of their helpers.  
  
The leaders saluted Marguerite and Abigail, and Moargon told them she would accompany them to where they would stay.  
  
Marguerite greeted everyone with a hug and Roxton with a kiss as well.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
The Council patiently awaited them to speak.  
  
"So?" an elder asked  
  
"We've got the help of three thousand men and women; they'll fight to death, against at least five hundred thousand soldiers." Roxton said  
  
"So you're saying that Morrighan is our only chance."  
  
"Kind of..........................well yes." Challenger completed  
  
"Where is Moargon?" A woman asked  
  
"She's with our allies." Abigail explained  
  
"We need to know if Morrighan's ready."  
  
"I think I can speak for myself, thank you!" Marguerite said bitterly  
  
"Really? Than tell us, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ready to do what I must do." She lied  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon sat on a chair at the local guesthouse. She was thinking about Marguerite's words: "I've learned something, in this life, destiny only presents you with good and evil, a bad choice, or a good choice, but in her case, both choices were bad."  
  
How? How to change things? Morrighan once again only knew the wrong choices, she as a prophesier did not know how to tell her about her other path, if she did, it would only make worse. No, hers or her Guardian's blood shall not be bled.  
  
She needed to do the right thing, and suddenly she made a decision. She had to break a promise long ago made, but she knew that she would be forgiven.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ned and Veronica were talking to Abigail.  
  
"From now on, no matter what happens, our lives will change forever." Abigail said  
  
"It strange" Ned started, "It's strange, how our lives turned, a few months ago, fighting for our survival on the plateau, while we tried to find a way back London, and now, trying to prevent the destruction of the place we called home for the last three years."  
  
"You couldn't find the way, because it was not meant to be. We couldn't let you escape. Besides no one can, run away from his or her destiny."  
  
"I don't know if I like to think that all that I'm doing it's already decided, I like to think I make my own decisions." Veronica said  
  
"But you are capable of making those decisions." Abigail explained, "This is something that Moargon taught me when I was a little girl, fate is already decided when you are born, your obstacles you will meet in your life, but how you'll deal with, that depends on you. You can make good or bad choices, in this case those choices, good or bad would end up leading you here, but one would lead at the right time, and the other at the wrong."  
  
"So I made good choices?" Veronicas asked a little confused  
  
"You can say that. Although you came here with other purposes, you weren't supposed to enter this war, but I wanted to believe that the Source would prevent this, I wanted. But it didn't"  
  
"Don't worry" Ned said, "If this is truly our destiny, then we'll face it."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Finn founded Roxton looking at the view in the balcony of a corridor.  
  
"Hey" she said "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking." He answered  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Yeah. And you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked  
  
"Well, Ned and Vee are talking to Abigail, Challenger and Summerlee making gunpowder, and Marguerite, she said she was going to take a walk to the lake."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I had nothing to do so I came here to see are your doing."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm very well thank you." He said, "Finn tell me, what do you make of the situation?"  
  
"Me? well I'm going to be honest with you. I only got myself into odd and creepy things since I'm with you."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"But........................" she continued "I think I'm scared, you're the closest thing I ever had to a family, and I don't want to loose any of you."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't. And we won't loose you."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Roxton found Marguerite at the lake, just like Finn had told him. "Hi" he said  
  
She looked at him and smiled  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"Thinking. Tell me do you believe we can win this war?" she asked  
  
"With your skills to resurrect the dead, yes."  
  
"I lied." She murmured  
  
"What?"  
  
"I lied, I'm not prepared."  
  
"Then did you ................................."  
  
"Do you honestly believe that the Council would agree with this if I told them otherwise?"  
  
"They had to....................................."  
  
"Roxton we would ran away from Chaoslan, and then when we had no possible escape they would torture us, and we would die, eventually." She said, "I will be ready, I trust Moargon."  
  
"I hope you're right!"  
  
"I'm always right, you should know that!" she stated  
  
"No doubt" he murmured as he bent to kiss her softly at first and then more passionately.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
They were gathered at the Council as soon as the first rays of Sunshine illuminated the city.  
  
Marguerite was telling the Council that Challenger and Summerlee had found use to the gunpowder, they had catapults, they would put the powder on boxes, light the fuses and then throw them at their enemy.  
  
The council seemed pleased with this.  
  
An Avatar entered the room.  
  
Calmly he spoke to them  
  
"My lords, they will arrive by night."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is long enough for you I hope. It's my longest chapter so far. Review please. 


	26. The Beginning Of A War

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: I must confess I'm officially nuts for thinking that they belong to me, but that's life!  
  
Summary: The war is at their doorstep.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, here it goes..........................again. I've wrote my ideas for chapter 27 too, aside from this one. I hope that today I'll write down my ideas for chapter 28 as well. I think this story will go on at least until chapter 30, I don't know, we'll see. I already got a huge idea for a new story, can't wait to finish this story to start to write down another, this may seem a little strange, but the problem of making huge stories is this: you can get tired of it, I'm starting to fell that way, but fortunately it's almost at the end......................... Thanks for reading.  
  
Pandagal, you're such a dear, thanks for reading.  
  
Angel_LeeAnn, thank you for reading my story. Yeah right! FRAMED!!!  
  
Rinoa, you're the best for reading, I hope I won't disappoint you with the battle...................  
  
TheChosenOne3, I would love to have that quote, I ordered the DVD but it's not here yet. ( I'm glad that you like my story, it means a lot to me.  
  
Taya7, I would love for you to tell what do you like in the dialogues, thank you for reading.  
  
The Beginning of a War  
  
The Council seemed uneasy.  
  
The Avatar left the room and silence reigned.  
  
"John Roxton, is that what they call you? Will you give us........................the ...................................honor, of leading our people to victory?" an elder asked  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked with uncertainty  
  
"Want you to lead these men and women trough this war."  
  
"What??" Marguerite asked in disbelieve  
  
"I accept."  
  
"No!" Marguerite shrieks  
  
He looks at her, and she sees his unquestioning look of love.  
  
She simply backs away and leaves.  
  
Roxton goes after her.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite walks as fast as she cans trough the palace, Roxton right behind her.  
  
When she got into the hall that leads to the saloon, Roxton caught up with her.  
  
He grabbed her arm and swirled her around.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"It's none of your business!" she answered angrily  
  
"Yes it is. Why are you acting like this? You're behaving like a spoiled child!"  
  
"How dare talking to me like that?" she asked furiously  
  
"Marguerite please don't do this, don't destroy everything we built.........................."  
  
"Me? Oh, of course, I'm the selfish Marguerite that destroys every piece of happiness right? I'm the cold, empty person that always takes but never gives one miserable inch."  
  
"If this is about what I said about in the Council.........................."  
  
"Roxton, how can you? After everything I've told you, I've purred my heart to you, I told about my fears, you promised everything would be alright, and yet you are the one, who's leading them right into the middle of my fears! What do you have to say about this?"  
  
He has no response for this outburst.  
  
"I knew I was right all along, you're just like every other man, how fool of me to truly believe that you were different......................"  
  
She starts to walk away.  
  
"But I am different, and I did promise things to you, things I intend to keep."  
  
She stops but doesn't turn around.  
  
"I love you, Marguerite. And if your fear is to loose me, don't fret, you're not going to, even if these visions of yours tell you that, it's going to happen" he starts to move towards her, touching her shoulders, "And you know why is that? Because we're stronger than visions, destiny, anything! We can beat everything, if we're together."  
  
She looks at him with tears in her eyes and kisses him passionately.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon left. She needed to do it quickly, before it was too late.  
  
She would safe them this time.  
  
The future of Avalon depended on her, she knew it.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite was thinking in her bedroom, she didn't know what to do.  
  
She believed Roxton, but she couldn't ignore her visions and dreams, and they were becoming intense as days went by.  
  
A knock on the door made her awake from her daydreaming thoughts.  
  
"Milady, the prophesier told me to give this letter." A little girl said  
  
"Thank you." Marguerite said accepting the paper and looking at the fair girl leaving the room.  
  
My dearest,  
  
My only hope is that one day you can forgive me for leaving you like this, so unprepared, and so afraid of the future. But I must say that the means justify the ends, and my cause is above all else. You once told me that only bad choices were presented to us, but what if it wasn't that way, what if someone had the power in his, or her hands to change it all? I have that power my dear, my task is simple, but I know that it will cost me my life. I cannot tell you about what it is, but I hope that it will work. And I'm so sorry, I know that you don't feel ready, but I can't do anything else, you have the power and the skills, it's all there aching for release, you must trust your instincts and above all else your heart. Listen to their voices my dear, listen to their pain, and erase them, you can do it, just concentrate and you'll see. My last and only whish that I don't dare to ask you to fulfil is for you to forgive me to come into your life so suddenly and leave in the same exact way. I demand only one thing: be happy!  
  
Moargon  
  
By the end of it Marguerite was almost crying. How could she? How could she leave like this?!  
  
Trust her heart? How could she trust her heart if it was filled with doubt??  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ned and Veronica were walking hand in hand trough the city.  
  
"Veronica?" he called  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Promise me that you'll be careful, and that whatever it happens, you'll stay safe."  
  
"What is this all about now?" she asked  
  
"I don't want to loose you. Remember when I was trapped in that spirit world? I've missed you, feeling you. Remember that other time, when that storm took you away? It was like knifes breaking their way in to my chest, I can't stand to see something like that happen again."  
  
"Hey! You know, I don't intent to die, and if I were you, I would be careful, because I do want you to keep that marriage thing, if you die on me, I swear that I'll haunt you even in your death." She teased  
  
"Same goes for you."  
  
She smiled, and kissed him.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Roxton and Marguerite walked trough the palace alone, hand by hand.  
  
"Hey" they heard a voice  
  
They turned to see Veronica and Ned:  
  
"Have you guys seen Finn, Challenger, and Summerlee?"  
  
"They're making gunpowder." Roxton answered  
  
"Oh, okay, we have to go and meet them; our allies want all of us to go to them. You guys can go ahead." Ned said  
  
Ned and Veronica turned and walked away.  
  
"What do you think they want?" Marguerite asked  
  
"There's only one way to find it out.................................."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
They all met outside with their helpers.  
  
Roxton's cousin met them. After presentations were made, the King spoke to them.  
  
"We've heard that you're going to lead us. We're proud, but we decided that maybe you can help us with strategy."  
  
Roxton looked a bit surprised but agreed.  
  
The leaders of each tribe or city were gathered at a tent, and they entered.  
  
They settled down and Roxton spoke:  
  
"Well, first of all, I want to know in what each of your people is good at, the ones good with arches and spears, everyone must be good with swords and the ones who can ride a horse properly."  
  
After this, there was a small silence, in which everyone seemed to think.  
  
Until one of the leaders got up and said:  
  
"My people know how to manipulate arches."  
  
He was followed by the others.  
  
"Then here's our plan of attack." Roxton said as he eyed the paper he wrote down as the leaders talked, "The Druids will mount horses, along with me, the Protector, Ned, Finn, Summerlee, Challenger, and Morrighan. We'll all have swords. The Avatars will stay behind in the palace and village, since they know every inch of Avalon, they'll also stay with swords and they'll command the catapults. All the others will our infantry. The Amazons and the Kayus will have the arches and the rest of you the spears."  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"If you don't agree, we can discuss the matter." Roxton said  
  
One leader looked around at the others and said:  
  
"We agree, but this is a war milord, we are apprehensive for our dears." The other leaders nodded, "We'll spread the message, and prepare."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon dismounted her horse; her objective was now ahead of her.  
  
She can't afford to waste time, so she slowly walks to it, leaving her horse behind.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Veronica met Marguerite at the village's square, near the font.  
  
There was no one there, unusual thing for Avalon, but maybe the people were afraid about the war, which was the best option.  
  
"Hey." She said  
  
Marguerite looked up and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Veronica questioned  
  
"Nothing special, I needed to think a little, my head is pounding." She said  
  
"Yeah, mine too...................................Listen I have to tell you something, something that happened in El Dourado........................."  
  
"Go ahead, what was it?" Marguerite asked  
  
Veronica told her what they saw, Marguerite's expression didn't change.  
  
"So that's what happened." She murmured  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"When I was training, I had visions of that past, and what you just told me complete this vision, that's why he was hanged."  
  
"Yes. You said you had visions; do have something like Ned has?"  
  
"No, it's very different from Ned's visions, I believe I'm able to see my present, my past and.................................. my future." She stated  
  
"You sound sad, talking about the future." Veronica realized  
  
"My visions about it are not the bests."  
  
"Tell me about them." Veronica pleaded  
  
Marguerite told her.  
  
"Oh my God.......................Marguerite! Are you sure?"  
  
"I don't know what to be sure anymore." Marguerite exclaimed with a muffled voice  
  
"Hey, don't stay like that, it will be fine, don't worry."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ned was walking trough the fields of their allies, with his journal on one hand, and a pencil on the other.  
  
Everyone prepares for battle, everywhere we see people training with their swords, spears and arches. It's strange to see this and to think that I'm going to be part of yet another war. The World War I left it marks in me; I hope that this one won't leave such thing in me as well.  
  
He interrupted his writing when he heard someone talking to him.  
  
"Young lad." An old man called him  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm Joshua, Moargon told me you've seen something trough her............................"  
  
"Well technically...................."  
  
"I have to tell you, no matter what happens; when this is all over you won't remember that vision anymore."  
  
"Why?" he asked  
  
"Because it's a vision that the rightful owner never had"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like my sister said.................................."  
  
"She's your sister?" Ned asked incredulous  
  
"Yes, like she said that vision is the third fate. No matter what happens you won't remember because no one is aloud to know what did happen or what it could happen."  
  
Ned was confused, but decided not to ask anything else.  
  
"This war it will leave marks." Joshua said  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you fear, but it will happen, good or bad it's up to you to decide. But I can only ask you to do something for me, in case my sister's actions are succeeded, remember the council of this: there's a boy named Philippe in the Hagan Village, a boy who doesn't know who he truthfully is."  
  
Ned agreed but he was never so puzzled in his life.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Roxton met Veronica and Marguerite; they were quietly talking to one another.  
  
"What are you two up to?" he asked  
  
"Nothing Roxton" Veronica said  
  
"Hm...................you two are in a very suspicious situation, and you Veronica you're Marguerite's cousin, you no longer have the benefit of doubt."  
  
"Roxton!!" Marguerite shouts  
  
Veronica laughs.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." She said  
  
She walked away.  
  
Roxton embraced Marguerite from behind and kissed her neck.  
  
"My precious." He said  
  
Marguerite turns to him and smiles. He kissed her lovingly.  
  
"I love you." He said, "I can't get tired of saying it to you."  
  
She kisses him again.  
  
"And I love you, Lord Roxton." She said, and then her face went serious, "Promise me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you'll be careful, that you won't leave me."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Do you still have the ring I gave you?" he asked  
  
"Yes." She took of the locket with it.  
  
"Good, give it to me just for a second." He asked  
  
She gave him the ring.  
  
"I promise. And to prove that I'm speaking the truth, I'll ask something." He knelled down, and said, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Marguerite stood there like a statue. Did she hear it right? Did he just ask her to marry him?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said marry me. Be my wife, I love you."  
  
"I...........................I need to think."  
  
"There's nothing to think, just say yes or no." he stated  
  
"But there is, you're asking this, and still you know nothing of my past, what I've done."  
  
"I said I don't care about your secrets!"  
  
"John, you said that to me lots of times, before you find out about the Ouroborus."  
  
"That was a mistake."  
  
She grabbed his ring and said:  
  
"Like I said, I need to think." She said and she walked away.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
She was in her room.  
  
She knew she wanted to marry him, above all else, but what about her secrets, what if he acted like he acted with Xan's story?  
  
She watched the sunset.  
  
She looked at the ring on the table, and putted the ring on her left hand.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
She met the others halfway.  
  
Roxton had a sad look in his eyes.  
  
As they walked to the outside Marguerite grabbed his hand. He looked at her and saw her smiling. She made him stop and whispered in his ear:  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at her, with the hugest grin she had ever seen.  
  
He grabbed her waist and swirled her around laughing.  
  
"Roxton!" she pleaded, "We have to go to the others."  
  
"You're right." He said still smiling.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...............................................................................................................................................................  
  
They mounted their horses, but as they did this, they saw in horizon, the largest army ever. Thousands of men and women.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: I know that this chapter probably sucks a little, but I hope that at least you people can review. 


	27. The War I

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: As you might have noticed I don't know what to say anymore, I already told you exactly twenty-six times that they don't belong to me, I don't know how you can even think that they do.  
  
Summary: The explorers must face the impasse faze, and to watch the first battle.  
  
Author's Notes: Here I am again, after another chapter. This one, may sound boring, but I need this faze, because I'm doing some researches in order to make the war interesting: I know what I want to happen there, but I don't know how to write it. If it was on Portuguese it would be ease, but it's not, so I need to search for wars, or battles to look out for the rightful vocabulary, and above all, the right strategy. I want to fulfil your expectation about this war, so please don't misjudge me. Oh, and don't worry about the end of the story, like I said I have many ideas for others. But I'll write them one at the time, in my next I'll try to make it in English and Portuguese at the same time, we'll see. Thank you for reading and especially for the reviews:  
  
Pandagal, Joshua is...........................have you truthfully read it??? Read it again, and if you still don't get it, ask me. I'm glad you're excited about this.  
  
JessieGirl, I'm glad you like this story. Keep on reading.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, I had to laugh at your review, sooo funny!! A$$. Right! Well lets just hope that this doesn't disappoint you.................that much.  
  
Rinoa, you would?? I could you strangle me if you're not near me??  
  
TheChosenOne3, how could you even think she would say 'no'? Don't forget, this is my story, after all. I think you can't picture them married, but in a way, that's what you ant. Am I right or not?? Oh, and I've read your message trough the board, if you want I can email you telling my email address, so we could talk......  
  
Taya7, don't you dare not putting that on your story, I'll certainly kill you!!! I hope that the end will please all of you, but don't worry there'll be other stories to come.  
  
Kim, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!  
  
The War  
  
"There are so many of them!" Finn exclaimed  
  
"Oh my God!" was all Veronica could say  
  
"Look, someone is coming!" Ned said  
  
The others looked at where the journalist was pointing and they too saw two men riding horses coming towards the Palace.  
  
One of the Hagan approaches minutes later.  
  
"They say they want to bargain." He says  
  
Abigail looks at the long line of their enemy and sighs. She hated these silly politics; they were truthfully a waste of time, and an extra to the tense atmosphere.  
  
"Tell them we we'll meet them, they can enter the palace." She says  
  
"Disarm them first." Roxton commands  
  
"Very well."  
  
"I don't like this," Marguerite said, "It's just a political matter; we all know what they want and won't get."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
They met the two soldiers a few minutes later.  
  
Veronica looked carefully at them, one would certainly say that they had no eyes with evil, and certainly their looks were not bad at all.  
  
"My Ladies, gentlemen." One of them said  
  
"We've come to try to bargain with you, we don't wish to fight unless it's necessary." The other said  
  
The first was a red haired man, in his forty's, with large and strong shoulders, and the other, was a dark-haired man, with intensifying gray eyes, strong shoulders and arms, and with a pleasing to the eye beard.  
  
"What is to bargain?" Veronica asked bitterly  
  
"We demand you gave away Avalon, otherwise you'll all die!"  
  
"I believe you already know the answer." Abigail declares, "Its no."  
  
"You're a fool! You don't have men or women that can defeat us."  
  
"We'll see!!" Challenger says  
  
"Leave!" Roxton demanded  
  
The dark-haired one looked around and abruptly grabbed Marguerite pointing a knife to her neck.  
  
The red-haired one who was going to the same to Veronica was grabbed by Ned.  
  
"Do it! Or she'll be in great danger!"  
  
Roxton was beginning to panic; his precious Marguerite was in danger.  
  
Marguerite started to laugh. Her opponent was surprised by this, but didn't fasten his grip.  
  
"I believe you're a little mistaken with who's in danger.............................." Marguerite said  
  
It happened suddenly and surprisingly fast.  
  
Marguerite grasped the man's arm and twisted it making him yell, then with incredible agility she putted her hands on his shoulders and sustaining her strength on them she almost flew above him, and as she putted her feet on the ground again, she broke his neck.  
  
"What was that?" Finn said after a few minutes of silence  
  
"Something I've learned while you were out!"  
  
"Remind me of never ever get you angry........." she said  
  
Everyone laughed at her comment but deep down they truly were impressed.  
  
Marguerite stepped closer to the other man and said:  
  
"And you, you will take a little message from me to Kartwar."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
A horse with a rider emerges from Avalon. Ickan and Kartwar watch closely as the unconscious soldier gets near them, he had a paper attached to his chest. And the other man was being pulled by the horse.  
  
"Get that out, and wake him up!!" Ickan ordered, ignoring the dead man  
  
One of the soldiers did this and handed the message.  
  
Kartwar took it and read the small but angry message.  
  
The Hell with you!!! Morrighan  
  
"How dare her!" he shouts  
  
"What is it?" Mordred asked stepping closer  
  
Ickan read the message.  
  
"People should know when they're conquered" he said  
  
Mordred also read it.  
  
"They're fools! It will be fun to win this!"  
  
"May I command the troops to move?" Ickan asked  
  
"Not all of them, I want to make them fear me, they will hand me over the power, but first I want to feel their fear, their anger and their despair................................." Kartwar said, "Send part of the men to the village, and unleash Hell!!!"  
  
"Very well" Ickan says with a devil's smile on his face.  
  
He turns and leaves, but as he's moving towards his men, he clearly shows is not that happy about the decision. Kartwar had promised him power, but also he promised him vengeance.  
  
After choosing his men he stepped aside and talked to Gaalad and Zeilen:  
  
"Look out for things around here, if you see anything suspicious, I want you to tell me about it. I will come back with a victory, but in case anything happens to me, Gaalad you'll follow my steps and you will kill her Guardian!"  
  
"Very well"  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Milord" an Avatar came to them, while they were discussing strategy.  
  
"What is it?" Summerlee asked  
  
"They're moving towards the village!"  
  
"Oh my God" Abigail exclaimed, "Evacuate the village right away"  
  
"So it has begun!" Challenger whispered everyone's thoughts  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Some tribes were ready to battle, not all of them, considering that, as they noticed, not all the enemy's army was there.  
  
Marguerite stayed behind with Challenger, Finn and Summerlee.  
  
Roxton and Ned went with the others.  
  
The village was deserted, and the soldiers were facing their enemy's faces only a few meters away from each other.  
  
Ickan ordered his men to prepare, at his cry they would fight.  
  
"Archers! Nock!" Ickan and Roxton said  
  
"NOW!" Ickan shouted  
  
"Now!" Roxton said  
  
And with that it began, the beginning of battle that would mark both sides forever.  
  
With arm raised, holding sword for all to see, Roxton lead the cavalry forward; their advance increased to a thunderous run, as they moved trough the village's streets. On his background, their allies let loose flaming arrows. The archer battle continued as the cavalry stormed trough the village. Black smoke fills the sky. Thousands of arrows are heard and some of Roxton's allies fell from their horses. Their speed increases, some riders jump through the fires.  
  
Ickan's men are also advancing.  
  
They reached each other, and swords are flying as they attack their opponent. Roxton charges at a soldier, slicing his head off as his sword becomes impaled in a tree. Removing another sword from his saddle, Roxton continues the fight but his horse is felled when another soldier thrusts a lance in its path causing Roxton to fall hard, into the ground, amongst the soldiers. Roxton looks stunned, but as the soldier attacks him with his axe, he parries each thrust before lashing out and cutting his attacker's legs from under him. The soldier collapses.  
  
A Zanga man tries to kill Ickan, but he manages to slide past the oncoming sword thrust. He punches the soldier, than stabs him.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The sound of horses crying as they struggle within the chaos of the battle, the clashing of metal as blade hits blade and bone, froze Marguerite.  
  
What was happening?  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ickan and other soldiers were stabbing, fighting feverishly.  
  
Suddenly Roxton and Ickan came in front of one another.  
  
Without hesitation, Roxton charges forward, machine-like and without emotion, takes on and disposes of each opponent, one at a time, only with the purpose of revenging his lost family.  
  
When they were finally face to face they looked at one, their eyes throwing daggers.  
  
A sudden cry distracts Roxton as he realizes his men are being killed.  
  
Taking advantage of the situation Ickan kicked sand into Roxton's face and begun the fight with his sword followed immediately with a fierce kick to the chest. Roxton was thrown to the ground.  
  
Ickan moved in for an attack. Roxton manages to grab his sword and with great force and a fierce roar spikes Ickan in the foot. Ickan bends over in pain. Roxton stands and kicks Ickan's chest, knocking him to the ground.  
  
He approaches and stabs him in the chest.  
  
"Roxton!!" he hears Ned's calling  
  
Ned comes near him.  
  
"Roxton, there's nothing we can do, we've lost."  
  
Roxton looked at Ickan once again, his family was revenged.  
  
But the village, now it was on Kartwar's hands.  
  
He grabbed a horse's rains, mounted and ran away with Ned, and a few more soldiers.  
  
Realizing now the seriousness of their lost, almost every man was dead now, and their enemy had now a strategic point on his hands.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon had stopped when she movements from there.  
  
She was preoccupied with what was happening, she knew that they've lost and now more than ever after what Roxton did, she knew she would have to act quickly, more quickly than ever.  
  
"Ancestors give me guidance, Morrighan please forgive me for my past mistakes, but I promise that I won't make those mistakes again."  
  
Then she begun to chant in an old language, and a black smoke started to swirl around her, covering her body completely.  
  
When she stopped and the smoke vanished, a beautiful woman stood where she had stood.  
  
She had huge green eyes, curly russet hair, and she wore a black but simple dress.  
  
Moargon looked at herself, and after seeing that everything was at its place, she increased her pace, knowing fully well, that she needed to do whatever it was quickly.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Roxton, Ned and only a few more reached the palace alive.  
  
"What happened?" Challenger asked  
  
"They were too many, we didn't make it." Ned answered  
  
"Goodness!" Arthur said  
  
"Come inside we'll take care of those wounds" Marguerite said, eyeing Roxton and the others  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"You seem upset. What truly happened there?" Marguerite asked Roxton while they were in her room  
  
"I............I killed him, Marguerite!"  
  
"Killed who?"  
  
"My family's murder, Ickan"  
  
"Oh my........."  
  
"And you know what it is most odd, I thought that after killing him; I would feel better, knowing that my family is revenged. But I didn't. I felt empty, not sorrow, not happy, just empty."  
  
"I know how you feel. When I killed my daughter's murder I felt the same way."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Let's not talk about now" he told her  
  
"John, we both know that you'll have to know my secrets one day..............."  
  
"Yes, but we'll talk some other time, not tonight."  
  
He kissed her lips tenderly. And she responded.  
  
"Be with me tonight." he pleaded  
  
"Always." She said before kissing him again, this time passionately.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
A few soldiers arrived at the camp.  
  
"Milord! We've won, but.............................."  
  
He stepped aside to let four soldiers past, they were carrying Ickan.  
  
"What happened?" Gaalad asked  
  
"The Guardian!" Kartwar said  
  
"Yes, it was him." The soldier said  
  
Kartwar looked at Gaalad.  
  
"I'll give you his commands, and soldiers." He said  
  
Take yours, some of mines and Mordred men and go to that village, tomorrow's night the real war will begin."  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: Review please.  
  
P.S.- Have you noticed the title of my story? (Well of course you have but), it's Fourth Season, and you may notice that a TLW Season has 22 episodes, my story has 27, so now you can say: she's terrible in maths. 


	28. The War II

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go again, for the last time I don't own them, truthfully I don't, I'm not making any money with this at all, I don't even bother saying to who they own, because those people know.  
  
Summary: The real war is now, who will win? Good or evil?  
  
Author's Notes: Okay once again sorry for not posting sooner, my life has been really agitated, I just founded out that TLW, is going up on air on April 5th, and I don't know about your countries, but in mine TLW was over for real, until a new Season. So I'm really HAPPY!!!! (I pray that the episodes are from the first Season) I need to explain something to you guys: Here's how it's gonna be for the next chapters, there's only two left aside from this one, the 29th chapter and an epilogue, so those I'll post at the same time. After that I'll appreciate help for a beta reader process............... Okay after this story ends, it will not take much time for me to post another story, so if you really like my work, please don't fret. I'm building a website both in English and in Portuguese, it's a work still in progress, but I hope that next time I post a new chapter I'll be able to tell the address. Thank you so much for your support:  
  
Rinoa, now you're being pessimistic. I'm glad you enjoy reading it.  
  
TheChosenOne3, not "The Lord of the Rings", I inspired myself on the movie Gladiator. I too loved that trick on that guy. Thank you so much for the compliment. But WHERE IS THAT QUOTE??!  
  
Pandagal, thank you once again for reading and most of all appreciate  
  
JessieGirl, thank you soo much! LOL, that was just the beginning.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, what do you want? It's true I admit I'm terrible with maths. ( But their not that "poor", but you're right though when you say that 22 chapters wouldn't be enough.  
  
Lady F, now you're someone who hadn't reviewed a long time ago, but thanks for the support.  
  
Dreama, LOL, like you told me before: you always say the same thing.................. But you know what: I like what you say so it doesn't matter.  
  
The War II  
  
Abigail was in the beautiful gardens of the palace. She was wandering if after all of this, they would still seem beautiful to her, knowing that possibly blood was to be shed there............... Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming near her.  
  
"Protector, Kartwar has sent almost all of his men to the village, Gaalad is leading them, replacing Ickan." An Avatar said  
  
"So this is it, it has begun....................." Abigail whispered to herself  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
She was dreaming once again, but this time it was strange, she was not in Avalon, but in the treehouse.  
  
She walked along the house until she entered her room and spotted a little boy.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I'm Richard William." The boy answered, "Your son."  
  
"What?"  
  
Marguerite started to see everything blurred.  
  
"You're pregnant." The boy's voice was the last thing she heard before she woke up.  
  
Marguerite opened her eyes, she was still in Avalon. She looked at her side and saw Roxton with the most blissful expression he ever had.  
  
Carefully not to wake him up, she got out of his powerful embrace and got up.  
  
"What did that dream meant this time?" she whispered wondering aloud, "Could that mean that I'm.............................."  
  
"Now you talk with yourself?" She heard Roxton's voice in her ear, and felt his arms coming around her by her waist.  
  
"Why? Is it forbidden?"  
  
"No. But you might as well talk to me, whoever heard you, might think you're nuts"  
  
She smiled and turned around. She putted her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly but tenderly.  
  
"I love when you do that." he said  
  
"I'm sure you do." She answered with a smile  
  
"What dream were you talking about?"  
  
"It's nothing, it was just like you said: a dream!"  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Veronica and Finn were talking when Ned joined them.  
  
"Ned!" Veronica exclaimed, she gave him a brief kiss, "I was here telling Finn something my mother told a while ago. The armies are on the village, we think they'll attack tonight."  
  
"Another battle" he said  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Finn asked  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"About what happened yesterday..."  
  
"It was like living my war times, but worse. There I was fighting for my life and yours, when suddenly I looked around: and you know what I saw? Death all around us, and we were out numbered, the last coherent thought I remember having was to help Roxton who was fighting Ickan. The last thing I know we're getting out of there living Ickan dead, I think, on the ground."  
  
"Wow!" Was everything Finn could say  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Summerlee and Challenger were walking trough the palace trying to find Roxton who wasn't in his room.  
  
"I wander where he is?" Challenger said  
  
"Oh Challenger, your lack of imagination really doesn't surprises me, with who do you think he is?"  
  
"I................................." Then he spotted Roxton coming their way. "Roxton"  
  
"Hey old boy! What is it?" he asked  
  
"I have the gunpowder, but we'll need a new strategy, the leaders are already waiting."  
  
"Alright let's go."  
  
"Wait, where is Marguerite?" Summerlee enquired  
  
"She's in her room, she said she wanted some time alone." Roxton spoke  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Lord Roxton" A leader said, "We know they'll attack tonight, this man," He pointed to Challenger, "has the gunpowder, whatever that is, we are ready, but we need a plan of action."  
  
Roxton sighed.  
  
"I think I need to clear things out a bit, so that you can understand the plan. Yesterday as you know we lost the battle in the village, so now our enemy has an incredible vantage point, the only thing that separates him from here is that mile of fields. We're out numbered, and we need to protect this palace at all cost. So here's the thing, I need really good archers."  
  
"My people can do that" Selena stated  
  
"Very well, good people with swords.................."  
  
"Our people can handle that." Roxton's cousin said  
  
"Someone must protect the palace....................."  
  
"We Druids will do that........................"  
  
"Veronica and Malone can stay and help." Challenger suggested  
  
"Good idea, that way Veronica will also be protected by the Druids; after all, she's the next Protector. I also need the best people in agility........................"  
  
"For what?" a leader asked  
  
"I have sort of an idea, we'll attack from three sides, one obviously, from the front, some men will stay hidden on the fields, at my sign they'll attack as well, you see if we have a backup we can get tired at will, but the enemy can't, because we'll have aside from the element of surprise, fresh men willing to die fighting. The other side will be Kartwar's camp itself, that where the agile men or women enter, we can't afford to be seen..............."  
  
"It's a great plan, the Zangas will do that." Assai said  
  
"Thank you, Challenger, you, Finn, and Summerlee will stay behind with the catapults, and me and Marguerite will be fighting, remember that she's our hope if things get really bad for us."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Marguerite?" Summerlee called  
  
She turned and smiled, his company always made her fell good.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here; I thought you were with Roxton."  
  
"I wanted to talk with a little, is it okay?"  
  
"Of course it's okay." She answered  
  
"Is there something wrong dear, you seem upset................................................"  
  
"No, not upset, it's just that.........................................." she couldn't bring to words all the thoughts that were crossing her mind at the moment.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he enquired  
  
"Well, last night I had this dream...........................You see I fear that my dreams warn me about things, some not quite pleasant, and last time I dreamt.................................that a little boy, so alike Roxton, was telling me that I was pregnant. And I...........................I don't know what to do, if believe in it, or just ignore it."  
  
"Have you reasons to believe in him?"  
  
At this statement she blushed.  
  
"Yes." She murmured  
  
"But if that's true that's wonderful Marguerite." He exclaimed  
  
She looked at him briefly before fixing her look on the ground.  
  
"Is it not, are not happy with the possibility?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, I know that Roxton will be delight, but, if we ever got out of this plateau, my child will be always pointed out as a bastard, and besides I really had a bad experience with children."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My little girl was murdered, and I lost the child I was carrying at the time." She said  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." He said  
  
"It's okay, it in the past, I moved on."  
  
"But may I give you an advice?" he asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait my dear, until all of this is over, until then, don't fret."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
They were all gathered around the table for lunch. Roxton had told them his plan and everyone agreed doing their part, but Marguerite was apprehensive.  
  
She wasn't ready, she knew it.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon entered the camp, she wondered around for a while until she saw him.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kartwar was walking trough the camp, he felt as if there was something wrong, but why couldn't he figure out what?  
  
He looked around trying to figure out to where he had wondered, when he saw her. The only woman he could ever love, Dalya, but how could it be, she ran away so many years, he thought her dead.  
  
"Milord!" a soldier called  
  
"What?!"  
  
The soldier bowed quickly surprised by his master sudden harshness. Kartwar looked again but she wasn't there any anymore.  
  
"They are ready."  
  
"Send order to attack as soon as the sun sets."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Kartwar looked once again at the place where he had seen her. Could it be his eyes playing tricks on him?  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Moargon walked away, the first impact was excellent she had him confused. She needed to act quickly for she heard the conversation, but how to do it without ruining everything?  
  
"Who are you?" Zeilen asked  
  
Moargon looked at her not replaying.  
  
"I asked you a question, answer me! Who are you?! I never saw before in here."  
  
Moargon continued not to answer.  
  
And without knowing why, Zeilen felt afraid. "Stop right now Zeilen, she's nothing." She thought  
  
Moargon smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're afraid!" she said, "Do you know why? Because deep down you know that you should be."  
  
Zeilen laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."  
  
Moargon smiled. "Is it?"  
  
Zeilen stopped.  
  
"If you don't tell me who the Hell you are, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."  
  
"I am your worst nightmare."  
  
"That's it" Zeilen exclaimed and immediately charged at Moargon.  
  
The two of them battle. Zeilen roars as she attacks Moargon, but Moargon does well and attacks back. She manages to knock Zeilen's legs out from underneath her who falls flat on her back to the ground. She quickly gets up and strikes Moargon with all her might. Moargon swings her wooden spear back at Zeilen with great force. With the swing of her sword, as Moargon spins back, Zeilen cuts her leg. The wound begins to bleed. Moargon stumbles but maintains her balance and charges at Zeilen cutting her arm, causing Zeilen to drop her sword. She recovered soon; she reached for her hidden dagger and charges at Moargon, with the dagger. Moargon ferociously strikes Zeilen with her wooden stick with great force, then butting her head with her elbow. Zeilen strike back with the dagger, giving a serious cut on Moargon's chest, but as soon as she recovers, she grabs hold of Zeilen, with one hand cupping the back of her head, the other forcing the dagger back into Zeilen. All the while, the ex-temple's guardian punches back as she tries relentlessly to fight off Moargon. The prophesier slowly plunges the dagger into Zeilen's throat, deeper and deeper until it can go no further, killing her, this time for real.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
By nightfall the soldiers once again found each other face to face.  
  
It could be in a completely different place, in a completely different time, but there was something that it was different at all, their will to fight and win.  
  
Soon they were charging against each other, Catapults were heard, spears went flying from side to side, killing and hurting, swords cutting human flesh and some screams of pain, could tell that within this battle lies the fate of the world.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Where is Zeilen? I've been looking for her for hours.................." Kartwar asked, "You!" He pointed to a young soldier, "Go and find her!"  
  
The soldier went out.  
  
"Leave!" Kartwar said to the other soldiers with him  
  
"Where the Hell could she be?" He wondered aloud when he was alone  
  
"She won't come." He heard a woman's voice and turned to see her again.  
  
"Dalya!"  
  
Moargon smiled.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"I am, I came here to tell you you're making a great mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll kill your grandson if you don't do anything."  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked  
  
She told him everything.  
  
"You knew this? And you didn't tell me anything?" he shouted  
  
Suddenly he had a vision: Roxton fighting Gaalad and dying.  
  
"Please stop him!" Moargon pleaded  
  
And with that Kartwar disappeared.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Back on the battlefield, Avalon was in trouble, some of the soldiers had reached the Palace and were now battling against the Druids for entrance; Roxton punches a soldier twice, before slashing him across the chest with his sword.  
  
Then he sees Gaalad who is charging against him, he defends himself and with agility he stabs him on his chest. He hears another soldier's scream coming from behind. Startled, he turns to see a man, charging towards him with an axe. Quickly he stabs the man on his chest.  
  
Marguerite was also fighting with all her might, but as she stabbed the last soldier, she spotted Roxton and froze there.  
  
Just like in her dream, the same images, the same screams, everything, Gaalad getting up and raising his sword..............................  
  
"JOHN, LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she ran to him, trying so hard to get there in time.  
  
Soon the sound of a blade cutting flesh was heard.  
  
"NO!!!!!!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Notes: I know, I know, I really evil. Review please. 


	29. The War III

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, for the 29th time, I'm not making money with this; I don't own them, they belong to someone else. Don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, don't own them, and did I mentioned that I........................ don't own them??  
  
Summary: Whatever happened back there? How will it end?  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry, that I didn't post this any sooner, but I wasn't at home. This is the last time that I'll write a truthfully author's notes on this story (we can't forget the epilogue). I'm now watching for the first time Season One, and it's GREAT!!!! I love it, "Blood Lust" was on air last night and it was WONDERFULL. I'm already writing down my ideas for my newest story: "Strangers", it's something that both Rinoa (kistis or Vânia) came up with. My website is really late, it's not finished yet. (Damn) Well thank you so much to everyone who support me trough this story:  
  
Rinoa, you'll see if she is or not.....................thank you for everything.  
  
Alexpat1, who is Lison??? I hope I won't disappoint you in the end.........but I'm so glad that you like the story! You're GREAT just for that!!  
  
Taya7, don't worry you're forgiven. Thank you sooo much for your kind words.........  
  
Pandagal, that line about the dog was really funny!! That's definitely a good way to die..................to be kissed to the death...............  
  
Kim, thank you so much, enjoy this chapter.  
  
Lady F Lady K, I'm glad you're reading this, and I honestly hope that you'll review this chapter. (Eu leio tudo, mesmo que não faça review, eu leio)  
  
MargueriteandRoxton4ever, I was completely caught by surprise by your last words, about becoming a writer someday. Thank you so much for reading, you're awesome.  
  
Angel LeeAnn, I know you're not joking, I'm just glad I never really told where I lived, otherwise I'm sure I would be dead by now.  
  
Dreama, it's over finally, I know you liked the story, and I'm glad I got you addicted.  
  
Shadow, yeah, I'm guessing I'm pretty good with cliff hangers.  
  
Rosa, espero que goste.  
  
Alexandra, thank you so much for your support.  
  
The War III  
  
"ROXTON!!!" She screamed "NO!!!"  
  
The same sound that the explorers heard only a few months ago crushed the air once again.  
  
Dead men and women, some making their way from the ground others who had just died came to life again and obeying to theirs mistress call they fought against their enemy.  
  
Marguerite ran over to Roxton, while the Morrighan from the past made her way to above just to disappear to the cemetery to wake the others.  
  
Marguerite ran with all her might, not wanting to believe that Roxton could possibly be dead.  
  
She stopped at the scene before her.  
  
Roxton was up, looking at Kartwar and Gaalad who were also up, looking at one another.  
  
Then suddenly they both feel backwards. Only then Marguerite saw that both of them had swords on their hands and that from the bleeding on their bodies they had stabbed each other.  
  
Roxton grabbed his rescuer and looks at Marguerite while she approaches them.  
  
She looked at them, happy and relief that her beloved was well, but apprehensive about what had happened.  
  
Kartwar opened his eyes and smiled looking at Roxton; he looked so much like himself. But he had his mother's eyes, he could tell that. Beatrice was always the daughter he wished he had. And now to find out that she truly was his daughter....................................and this man, his own flesh and bone.......................................  
  
"Why did you do that?" Roxton asked  
  
Kartwar smiled.  
  
"I needed to save you, I'm happy for that at least; I was able to save my own flesh and blood: my grandson."  
  
"What??" Marguerite inquired in disbelieve  
  
Kartwar reaches out to touch Roxton's face, but failed. He was so weak........................and cold........................  
  
Roxton watched as the man died in his arms.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to believe what he had just heard. How could he?  
  
"It's true..........................." a voice said, he turned to see Moargon  
  
"What do you mean?" Marguerite asked  
  
Moargon demounted her horse with a little of difficulty, and walked to them.  
  
"What he said, it's the truth, Roxton is his grandson." She said  
  
As she told them what happened years ago, Marguerite looked around to see that the dead and Avalon had won, the few enemies who had survive were now surrendering. When Moargon finished her tale, Roxton was clearly disturbed.  
  
"I.....................this isn't happening........................" he said  
  
Moargon winced at the pain in her chest.  
  
"Oh my God! You're wounded" Marguerite said, "Come, lets go to the palace to take care of those wounds...........................both of you."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
It had been three days since that day. The plateau had come to his normal life.  
  
Moargon died that night, the infection of her chest's cut to big.  
  
Abigail and Veronica still were a little shaken but they knew. They knew that they had to find a solution to co-exist with their so called enemies.  
  
Ned had talked to the Council informing them about what Joshua had told him, since that man died during the war.  
  
The Hagan confirmed the boy's existence and they said it was Kartwar's brother himself.  
  
Mordred struggled as the Avatars brought him to the Council. They obligated him to sit before the Elders and the Protector.  
  
"Mordred" one Elder said, "For years we have fought against your brother, and your master's armies, but now, that you're finally defeated, we cannot, and we mustn't keep you here. The balance cannot be broken this way. We could let you go, and I'm sure you wouldn't attack us, you would be wise enough not to do that, but.................................we all agree in this: that is exactly what started this war, us, letting you live with hate against us, so we summoned you here because we want you to help us find a solution."  
  
Mordred laughed.  
  
"A solution? We want to rule a piece of land without fearing to be killed; Avalon rules the lines of energy of this plateau, while we live in the darkness, barely having anything to keep us alive."  
  
"Is that all? You created this war just for that?" Abigail asked  
  
"Well, for my part it was, for Kartwar was a way to control everything and to destroy Morrighan, to Ickan...........................well, its hard to decide what it was, for simple pleasure for death, or to destroy all his enemies." Mordred stated  
  
"But Mordren...................................." Veronica started  
  
"Was different, he hated the Protector, he was...........................a foul, he thought the Trion was the solution to all our problems." Mordred added  
  
"I.....................I would like for you to rule this plateau with us." Abigail said  
  
"What??" An Elder shouted incredulous  
  
"You mean, like a democracy?" Challenger inquired  
  
"Yes, we can make laws together; decide the fate of our people together, as this plateau's destiny." She said, "What do you say?"  
  
Mordred looked at her.  
  
"What's the catch?" he asked  
  
"There is no catch; you will have your own piece of land, as long as we can co-exist in piece." Abigail continued  
  
"That sounds too good to be true."  
  
"I'm giving you the chance to educate this boy who is Kartwar's brother and to choose amongst your men, someone who can take Ickan's place. Please I'm sure we're all tired of wars................................."  
  
Mordred smiled.  
  
"I accept."  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Marguerite and Roxton were not at the Council to see the great commemoration, although they would know that later, they had things to discuss.  
  
Marguerite desperately needed to tell Roxton the news about her pregnancy; it had been a week since she knew for sure, for she asked Summerlee to run some tests on her just to make sure, and the result was exactly what she had expected: she was indeed pregnant.  
  
Roxton on the other hand was worried; Marguerite had asked him to come with her to the lake saying that she wanted to take a walk, but he knew from the look on her face that something serious was going on.  
  
"Roxton?" she said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hm.....................nothing"  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, fine!"  
  
They reached the lake and she breathed the cool air, trying to gain courage.  
  
"Hm.....................John I'm..........................."  
  
"What is it?" he asked looking at her  
  
She looked at him, eye to eye.  
  
"Nothing, leave It." and turned her head back to the lake.  
  
"Marguerite you are sure you're alright? You're acting weird."  
  
She looked at him again. "Well it's just that I'm..........................." She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth.  
  
"Marguerite you're getting me worried. What is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she declared  
  
"Uh?" Roxton said not sure if he heard her right  
  
"Damn it John. You heard it right."  
  
"You mean, you're......p.........p.........p..."  
  
"Pregnant, yes"  
  
He practically jumped on her, hugging her and kissing her.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." He kept saying between greedy kisses  
  
She couldn't contain her laugh at his actions.  
  
"I love you too." She said  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The following week everyone was at the door's palace to see Ickan leave with Keish, Kartwar's brother, and Iluid, the most respectable man in Mordred idea.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Authors' Notes: Yeah..............................no reviews in this chapter, so go on, go on and read the next. Oh, I saw today the episode "Out Of Time" and I know that possibly I made some mistakes with the story, but I hope you don't mind. Oh and by the way: I LOVED IT!!! 


	30. Epilogue: The beginning Of a New Era

Title: The Lost World Fourth Season Series  
  
Disclaimer: This is the last time that I'll ever say any disclaimer (on this story), so here it goes: ...................................................nothing!!! Go back and read my other twenty-nine because I had enough of this!  
  
Summary: How this story truly ends.........  
  
Author's Notes: It's finished! FINNALY!!!  
  
Epilogue: The beginning Of a New Era  
  
Marguerite's journal:  
  
20th April 1925  
  
After they left, it was not long before we saw many more doing so, some of our helpers finally left as well, returning to their normal lives. But not only them: the Council allowed us to get out the plateau: Challenger left, promising to return with Jessie, his wife, and I'm glad he kept his promise for right I'm seeing him talking with John, my husband..............................it still sounds strange to say this: Lord John Richard Roxton is my husband! I find myself still giggling at the thought, as if I was a schoolgirl once again. Bochra married us a month after my son, Avery William Roxton, was born. Oh much Gosh, my son is the most beautiful creature on earth: he has his father's smile that for sure but I'm proud to say that he has my eyes, and.....................he's quite the rebel, I mean, for an year and half kid he's too naughty. I guess he's like his parents................................. Deep down I wanted to go back to London, and no kidding...........................John and I really fought because of it, I'm just glad that only two hours later we were okay already, and the decision was not to leave the plateau. (I'm still a little disgusted my the idea) Summerlee had to laugh when he saw us fighting once again, because John wanted to return back at the treehouse, I still remember him saying that now he was right to say that we really bickered like a couple. But as much as I didn't want, we really are in the treehouse right now. (I still find that hard to believe.) Veronica and Ned married shortly after us and they're now expecting their first child. On the contrary of us, they decided to stay in Avalon with Abigail, who I must say is doing just fine with her partnership with Mordred. Summerlee also stayed there, he told us he wanted to study the botanical resources, or something, I'm proud to say that he's really happy there, Abigail and him, became close friends and she helps him a lot. Finn.................................it's hard to talk about her, because she left us forever. No she didn't die, if that's what you're thinking; she left us to go back to the future, she said to me before leaving that if we could end with this war, maybe she could end up with hers. And the last time I saw her in my visions she was really fine, she was organizing a revolution and it seems, if my visions aren't wrong, that she'll be well succeed. But today, today is a strange day for me, as I'm writing down this I can keep myself from thinking about Moargon's last words to me, for it was in my arms that she died. She told me about Kartwar's story with Dalya, Roxton's grandmother, and how he loved her. I then felt sorry for him, because the woman he loved had left him, and I remember thinking that just maybe he wasn't so bad after all, at least he had feelings, and it were those feelings who saved the man I love. Moargon told me, that my words to her made her want to change fate, and that she knew that would die that night, it was inevitable, no prophesier was allowed to change destiny, and she did she changed mine and Roxton's. I swear that when I heard the last breath coming from her I cried, I really did. But thanks to her, and so many people I'm able to say that I'm happy, I belong, and I know that from that night forward a new Era was risen. An Era, hopefully, full of happiness and peace, oh we know that every Era has it's end, and we know that peace is something we'll not always have, but right now, at this moment as I'm watching the sunset, I know that like the moon that will come in minutes to bring darkness to the world, darkness will come to us too, but in the end of the darkness of night there's always a new sunrise, at the end of darkness there's always a light.  
  
Lady Marguerite Roxton  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Review. 


End file.
